Kung Fu Panda: One Darkness, Two Lights
by Pandafan91
Summary: Five Months have passed since Po saved Tigress from almost certain death and a new threat begins to rise over the valley of peace. A Darkness is rising and according to an ancient prophecy, Two lights will rise to face it. The first of these lights is said to be Po, the second light, Tigress. will this Dynamic Duo be able to stand up to this new threat? Sequel to KFP: A New Journey
1. Prologue

Kung Fu Panda:

One Darkness, Two Lights…

Created by Pandafan91

Sequel to A New Journey

**Quick note:**

**For those of you who haven't read my first fic Kung Fu Panda: A New Journey, You should really give it a read before reading this one. seeing as how this story is a sequel to that one. anyway after getting a few chapters written down I'm confident I can continue on with this story so I have decided to start posting it up here. unlike my first story where I had at times 3-4 chapters going up once a day I think this one will take a bit more time to write. BUT I will still try to get at least one chapter up each day. and of course if I can't I will put up a little authors note saying whether or not there will be a chapter that day. I have received many ideas for this story one of which I will try to incorporate early on...though not in the way I think some of you will expect necessarily. Any way enough of that. I give you the Prologue to my second Fic Kung Fu Panda: One Darkness...Two Lights... Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: For this chapter and all the rest. I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Prologue**

Long ago, towards the beginning of time there were three siblings locked in constant conflict. These beings would travel the cosmos in constant battle in a spiral of swirling lights, never ceasing their endless struggle. They had no shape or form whatsoever but were mere sources of light. They were celestial beings the three of them, and there conflict had finally brought them close to a small blue planet. One that would one day be called, Earth.

The eldest being was known as Hei'an. His form was that of a dark shadowy purple color and was also the strongest of his siblings. He felt that all the worlds should be cast into his shadow as he reigned supreme over the cosmos. The second being was called Guang, his form was bright and gold, though he would later forsake his name in time. He was the second born and though he cared deeply for his older brother, they never seemed to see eye to eye, and thus were in constant conflict with one another. While his brother sought to rule over the inhabitants of the cosmos, Guang sought to protect them. The third being was known as Huo, and she was the youngest sibling of the trio. Her form was of the brightest red, and although it pained her to see her brothers fight, she knew that she could not let Hei'an cover the cosmos in his darkness. So with a heavy heart, she aided her older brother Guang, and together the two younger siblings overpowered Hei'an and the three of them were sent falling into the Earth's atmosphere.

As the three beings fell Hei'an attempted to grab Guang and take his brother with him deep into the earth. Yet as Hei'an wrapped his form around Guang it was Huo who fought to set Guang free. Thus, allowing Hei'an to plummet deep within the earth. Seizing the opportunity before them Guang and Huo began to seal the crater made by Hei'an's impact with nearby rocks and boulders and soon Hei'an was trapped deep within the earth, shrouded in nothing but everlasting darkness. Hei'an vowed that one day he would reap his revenge on his siblings for imprisoning him within the depths of this planet by eliminating all of its life, shrouding it in his eternal darkness. And with that, he retreated into the darkness of the earth, waiting the day he would be set free.

Fearing his brothers words would ring true, Guang decided to stay on this world to watch over it as it's guardian. He would do so by inhabiting the body of one of its creatures thus allowing him to travel the planet keeping watch for his brother's eventual return. Huo on the other hand, wanted nothing more to do with her brother's conflict. For years she was pitted between her brothers as they fought over what seemed like everything. Well no more. Though she was indeed trapped on this planet now with her two brothers, she decided she wanted nothing more to do with them. And when the day came when Hei'an would rise from his prison she vowed to stay as far away as possible.

With that, Huo traveled the earth searching for a place she could hide from both of her brothers. Eventually she came across a stone that resembled her own color ,a ruby ore, that would one day be cut into a perfect gemstone, and after mulling it over she decided to inhabit the stone as her new home, And safe haven.

But our story does not begin here. No, this story begins one thousand years later, with a lone wolf, desperately trying to make his way in his own world. His name is Nightshade, and this is where our story, truly begins…

**Okay so a few quick notes…**

**Hei'an= Darkness**

**Guang= Light**

**Huo= Fire**

**Got these from Google translate so if they are not 100% accurate I apologize. Anyway That's the prologue so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**and please Review! I do so look forward to your reviews!**


	2. Darkness Calls

**Okay! Got the first official Chapter of the story up and posted! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkness calls…**

**Four months after A New Journey… **

The moon was out tonight, high in the sky as a lone wolf wandered the streets of the village. His fur was jet black, from his nose to his tail, black as night and dark as shadows. It was for this reason, he was named Nightshade. He'd been wandering from village to village in search of work for almost five months now. But work was hard to find for a wolf these days. And a decent meal was just as hard. Ever since a peacock named Shen had tried to take over all of China with an army of wolves, only to be stopped by someone called the Dragon Warrior and some Kung Fu Masters, Wolves became looked down upon as nothing more than scum by society. Nightshade couldn't blame them though. If he'd been in their shoes he'd probably feel the same way. But at the same time, all he wanted was a steady job to get his life going. And no one was willing to take a chance on him. This of course brought him great anger, but even greater sadness.

As he neared an old tea shop he checked his rather light coin purse. There were only a few coins left to his name, but perhaps he'd be able to get some dumplings? Nightshade opened the door to the shop, a bell ringing over his head. As he approached the counter he withdrew his hood from his gray cloak revealing his face. A small bunny hopped up to the counter and once she saw the wolf her face became incredibly nervous. Nightshade was accustomed to this though and paid it no mind. He then said in a voice as politely as possible. "Might I be able to purchase some dumplings?" The bunny waitress relaxed a little realizing he wasn't here to rob the shop. "Let me just check in the back sir…" and with that the bunny hoped down and hurried in thorough the kitchen.

Despite not being able to see the waitress he was still able to pick up the conversation she was having with his sensitive ears. She seemed to be talking to who Nightshade had assumed to be the owner or chef in the kitchen. At the mention of a wolf wanting to buy some dumplings from them the male voice simply refused, saying he would not cook for a wolf this late at night and demanded the waitress send him away. Nightshade's heart sank. Once again because of his race he was going to be refused a meal. The bunny waitress returned and had a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry sir, but it appears the chef is unable to make any more dumplings this evening, what with us closing in only ten minutes and all." Even though Nightshade knew perfectly well it was a lie, he nonetheless appreciated the bunny's attempt to be nice to him. So with a heavy sigh he said. "I understand, good night…" And with that the wolf turned to leave, his stomach rumbling. The bunny heard this and immediately put on a face of pity for the wolf.

As Nightshade began to walk down the street he heard a voice from behind him. "Wait!" Nightshade turned to see the bunny waitress running after him holding something in her apron. As she reached him she held out three bean buns to him. Nightshade was a bit confused, was this girl giving him these buns? She quickly explained. "I'm sorry we couldn't serve you the dumplings, but then I remembered we had these bean buns that were about to go bad and I thought…maybe…well….you can have them…" Nightshade took the bean buns from the waitress and bowed his head. "Thank you for your kindness little one. I am grateful." The bunny just smiled happily and turned back to the shop.

Nightshade walked to the edge of the village and into the woods. There were apparently no empty rooms at the inn and he didn't have the coin for a room to begin with. So he walked the trees eating the bean buns along the way until he finally came upon a cave. After seeing that no one was around Nightshade decided to use the cave as his shelter for the night. Tomorrow he would travel to another village in search of work. But for now he would sleep.

As the night went on Nightshade was woken by a sound. At first he couldn't place it. It was just a sound coming from the depths of the cave. He began walking in the direction of the sounds deeper into the cave, using his hands to guide him along the walls. The deeper into the cave he went the louder the sounds became and eventually the sounds became words. _**"…Me….Help…..me…..free….me…." **_the voice was so alluring that before he knew it Nightshade had been walking for hours_**. **_Eventually though Nightshade came to a wall of fallen rocks and he could go no further. "Hello!? Is someone there?" The voice rang clearer this time as Nightshade heard it. "_**Please…help me…I have been trapped behind this wall for so long….Please help me!"**_ Nightshade tried to move one of the boulders but it was way too heavy. "I can't! I can't move these rocks by myself!" There was silence for a moment then the voice returned. _**"You must find others to help you dig through.**_ _**I can help you achieve that much."**_ Just then a chill ran up Nightshade's spine. He felt cold for a moment but it passed, as his eyes began to glow a dark purplish glow and two purple streaks appeared under his eyes. Nightshade could feel it. Power coursing through his being. It felt…good. "_**Now…go and bring me more followers, my time is finally at hand!**_" The voice bellowed _**"Help me, and you will no longer need to feel inferior to others! Help me, and I can give you Power!"**_

With the voice's words ringing in his head, Nightshade left the cave. The sun was rising and Nightshade knew that if he did this deed, then he could finally live the decent life he longed for, not feeling ashamed for what he was. With power, he could finally become someone! And so, Nightshade set off for the nearest village in search for new "Recruits"…

**And so it begins! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Not Just Another Day

**Okay! So here is the latest Chapter for the story! enjoy the read, and please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Not Just another day…**

**One Month Later…**

The Sun was rising over the mountains of the Valley of Peace. Tigress was lying on her bedroll awaiting the morning gong to ring, signaling the masters to begin there day. It was the same as any other day with one exception. Across the hall she couldn't hear a certain panda snoring, or talking in his sleep like she usually did. Tigress often woke up at least half an hour before the gong most days out of habit. During the past five months she would spend most of the time listening to the panda sleeping across the hall, wondering if his snoring would result in tearing the rice paper wall, or what he might be dreaming about that day. Of course she only started paying attention to it during those past five months because she found it somewhat cute listening to her panda while he slept. But not this morning. This morning Tigress heard no snores, or slight mumbles. Instead what she heard was incredibly unusual. Silence.

It was then that the gong sounded and Tigress immediately rushed the door opening it and stepping through with her hands behind her back saying in unison with her room mates and fellow Kung Fu masters. "Good morning Master!" "Good morning my students." As a short red panda greeted his students. He gazed at each of them with a small smile. There was Monkey, Master of the monkey style at the end of the hall. Across from him was Mantis, Master of the mantis style, next to mantis stood Viper, Master of the Viper style, and across from her was Crane, Master of the Crane style and to Vipers right stood Tigress, Leader of the Furious Five and Master of the Tiger style.

As Shifu brought his attention to his top student and adopted daughter, he noticed a slightly disappointed expression on her face. "Something wrong Tigress?" Tigress's eyes never left the door in front of her. "Po still hasn't woken up yet. He's been doing pretty well with getting up on time lately…I should wake him." As Tigress stepped forward to the pandas room Shifu stopped her with his cane. "That won't be necessary Tigress, for the Dragon Warrior is not in his room." Tigress turned to her master with a slightly raised eyebrow. "He isn't?" while thinking to herself. "_**That explains why it was so quiet this morning"**_ Shifu smiled slightly "No he isn't, he came to me last night with a personal matter so I sent him to the top of Wu Dang Mountain to meditate at the Pool of Sacred Tears. I suspect he will still be there for quite some time." Tigress then remembered hearing Po step out of his room last night but figured he was just going to get a midnight snack, so she ended up just going back to sleep. But what was this matter Shifu mentioned, and why did Po not say anything to her, his own girlfriend?

"Come, let us eat and then begin our training." Shifu said as he led the warriors to the kitchen. Mantis and Monkey were hanging in the back as they walked, talking in hushed voices. Mantis was first to speak. "So, you think he's gonna go through with it?" Monkey merely shrugged "Hard to tell, he's been going back and forth with it all week. But stop talking about it can't risk it being overheard." Mantis then snuck in a "Bet ya twenty almond cookies he chickens out." Monkey stopped, eying the mantis and then whispered. "Thirty cookies and loser has to clean Po's room!" What could he say? Monkey loved making bets almost as much as he loved pranks. "Deal!" Mantis whispered as the two entered the kitchen.

As the two entered the kitchen Tigress was making some noodles while Viper was making some dumplings. Normally Po would be the one to make everyone breakfast but seeing he wasn't around today, which Tigress still felt was odd, Tigress volunteered to make the noodles. She had been spending quite a bit of time with Po in the kitchen lately , even taking an interest in the pandas cooking for she knew it made him happy when she took an interest in the things he liked. In a few minutes breakfast was served, and although it wasn't Po's Secret Ingredient Soup, it was still very enjoyable. After the masters finished Shifu then said. "Now off to the Training Hall."

**Meanwhile, at the Pool of Sacred Tears at the top of Wu Dang Mountain….**

The air was cool and damp on top of the mountain, with evidence of fog still swirling around the air. Sitting in front of a pool of water, said to have been there for over two hundred years sat a large panda deep within meditation. As the panda breathed in and out, his mind swirling around a single question, should he go through with it? In the distance a gong could be just heard, bringing the panda out of his exercise. His jade eyes opened as he saw the sun begin to creep up over the mountain he was on. His name was Po, and he was the Dragon Warrior, Protector of the Valley of Peace, he lived and trained alongside China's other protectors, the Furious Five, as well as his master, the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. Hard to believe that in just a year and a half his life had changed so much.

He went from being just the noodle kid in the valley to being one of China's greatest warriors and even getting the literal girl of his dreams along the way. Tigress. Po smiled, every time he saw or pictured his Tigress smiling, his heart would soar. Nothing made him happier than seeing her smile, which was why he hoped that the matter he was dealing with, wasn't going to be the biggest mistake of his life. But he had hope. And he learned early on in his Dragon Warrior career that believing in himself was key to achieving anything. A lesson he learned from two teachers. His dad the goose, though it was indirectly of course, and through the Dragon Scroll left behind by the late Grandmaster Oogway.

As Po stood up from his sitting position he heard a voice call out from within the depths of his soul. A voice so old, perhaps as old as time itself, yet held so much power. _**Your mind is made up?**_ It was Gladir, the spirit that embodied the Heroes Chi that Po possessed. As Po watched, a Golden Dragon began to appear in front of him floating just above the Sacred Pool of Tears, though it was transparent and would only be seen by Po himself. Po smiled up at the Dragon and nodded his head. "I think so…no…it definitely is…I've made my decision…I just hope it's the right one." Gladir gazed down at Po with his golden eyes. The Golden Dragon had been appearing to Po more and more lately, guiding the panda when he sought guidance, or just to observe the panda. This creature was unlike any he had shared a soul with before. Most of his hosts did not know of his presence at all over the years. Though there were two who did. The first being Oogway, and now Po. Po was a strange creature to say the least. Most of the time he acted so childish that it concerned Gladir to a point. Then there were other times where Po was all business, when he trained or was protecting the Valley of Peace and even China itself. And of course there was the way Po was around that Tigress girl… how caring he was toward her, always wanting to be near her and protect her. Sure Gladir had watched the creatures of this planet fall in love before, but never did he see two people who were so different; seem so right for each other.

Po stood up and leaped up to the top of a rock in the center of the sacred Pool, as he began to go through the forms and motions of his Panda style. Gladir then asked him. _**You are not going down to the training hall with your friends?**_ Po merely replied as he brought himself around from a spin kick. "Not just yet, it's been awhile since I've trained up here. I want to enjoy the view." Gladir smiled and withdrew himself back into the depths of Po's soul, leaving the panda to his training. As Po was going through his motions, he continued to watch the sun rise high over the mountain top. "Today is the day…" He said to himself. And for that very reason this day would not be just a normal day for Po. It would either be one of the best days of his life, or it could very well end up being the worst…

* * *

**Holy Christmas nuggets! What the heck is everyone talking about!? Guess if you wanna find out you'll just have to come back for the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. This Is What We Do

**This chapter for whatever reason, took me a while to write and for that I am sorry. but its up now which is what's important. So enjoy the Chapter and let me know what you think!  
**

**Chapter 3**

**This is what we do!**

**In the Training hall…**

The Masters of the Jade Palace were in the training hall training hard, as they did every day. Monkey and Crane were weaving through the obstacle course while Mantis tried his luck on the field of fire in the corner. Viper was making her way through the wooden warriors, though her progress was a bit slow. And off to the side, having an intense sparring match were Shifu and Tigress. Normally Tigress would be sparring with Po, but lately Shifu had been giving Tigress more, direct, lessons.

"Faster on your feet Tigress!" as Shifu had just knocked Tigress down with a low swipe kick. Tigress got back up saying "Yes Master!" as she charged at her master with greater speed. Moving as Shifu instructed. These matches reminded her of her younger years, back when it was just her and Shifu. "Good Tigress, your speed has grown exceptionally, now, show me that strength." At that moment Shifu launched himself into the ceiling and dislodged three of the swinging spiked clubs, quickly spun all three in the air by there chains, as he hurled them towards Tigress. Tigress gauged their positions and charged, smashing the first club with her right fist shattering it into twenty pieces, using her momentum to carry her forward into a spinning kick sending the second club into the nearby wall while following through with her signature double palm strike shattering the final club on impact sending the many pieces flying in all directions resulting in a "HONK" from the training hall doors.

Everyone turned to see Zhang, the palace servant, sitting in the doorway rubbing his head. Apparently one of the pieces of the club flew right towards his head and nailed him in the face. Shifu rushed over to the goose with Tigress following close behind. "Zhang! Are you alright?" The old master asked as the goose continued holding his beak while the old master helped him up. "Ye-yes Master Shifu, I'm fine. Though it was my fault for entering the hall during your training, b..b..b but I have urgent news!" as the goose straightened himself up, the rest of the Five had gathered around to see what was going on. Zhang then spoke. "Bandits are attacking the village marketplace, taking everything they can, and causing a panic!" Shifu then asked "How many are there?" Zhang looked to the old master with a worried expression. "At least a dozen, maybe even more!"

Shifu then turned to his students. "Tigress, take Monkey, Mantis, and Viper and head off to the marketplace to meet the bandits! Crane fly up to the Top of Wu Dang Mountain and retrieve Po, Then make your way to the village!" The Five bowed to their master saying "Yes, Master Shifu!" and immediately headed to the steps leading down into the village, while Crane took to the skies in the direction of the nearby mountain.

**Meanwhile…back at the pool of Sacred Tears…**

Po was still going through his movements on top of the rock in the center of the Pool, when he heard a voice calling out his name. "Po!" Po stopped his routine and turned to see Crane flying at him, coming in fast. As Crane landed at the edge of the Pool Po called down from the rock. "What's going on?" Crane then replied. "We got trouble in the village! Bandits have attacked the marketplace Po! apparently there are at least a dozen of them, maybe more. We need your help." Po immediately leaped off the rock and landed next to his avian friend resulting in a small impact within the earth. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go show those bandits whose village they're messing with!"

As Po began to run down the path Crane flew beside him asking "Need a lift?" Po just shook his head. "No, just get to the village and help the others, I'll be right behind you!" Crane then said. "No offense Po, but it'll take less time if I fly us down." Po then eyed his friend as he neared the edge of a steep path. "Don't worry about it. If I do this right I'll get there right after you do, plus you won't be tired out from carrying me. Now get going!" Seeing he wasn't going to win the argument, Crane just nodded and began flying down to the village at top speed. As Po watched his friend fly off, he began to focus, finding his center and began to gather his Chi, distributing it throughout his body. He had learned months ago how to better control his Chi from a scroll Shifu gave him, which now sat on his trophy shelf in his room.

Once Po had built up enough Chi, forming a sort of barrier around his body, he leaped into the air shouting "Time for the Panda Roll!" as he tucked himself into a ball and began to roll down the mountain path, his speed increasing until he would be able to give even Shifu a run for his money. As Po came up on the first turn he quickly leaned to the left, allowing his form to curve and remain on the path. Even though he couldn't see where he was going, it didn't matter. As long as he was going down a familiar path, and kept his ears open he could maneuver down the mountain no problem.

Po soon reached the palace courtyard in no time flat. If only he could use this technique to go UP the Thousand Steps! Shifu was standing at the top of the steps leading into the training hall looking down at the village when he heard a strange rumble coming his way. He turned just in time to see a black and white blur shoot past him, beginning to bounce down the Thousand Steps. Shifu merely watched the ball bounce down the steps leading into the village, saying only to himself. "Why am I not surprised…?"

**Meanwhile in the marketplace! **

The bandits were pillaging the market place. Smashing stands and holding the vendors upside down demanding all of their coin. They were mostly crocs and boars but there was one rhino standing near a cart as the bandits began to load it with all sorts of stuff. "Hurry up and get the goods into the cart! We don't want those Kung Fu Idiots to show up do we!?" Just then the rhino heard a growl coming from behind as he turned to see a Tiger flying at him launching a double palm strike right at his gut. Sending him flying into a nearby fruit stand. As Tigress and her three comrades took their stances the villagers cheered! There protectors had finally arrived! Tigress looked around and did a head count. She was going to kill Zhang, there weren't a dozen bandits there were nearly TWO dozen bandits! At least twenty were in the market place alone, and who knew if there were any more around? It was then the rhino said. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Take them!"

The bandits charged the four warriors as the warriors charged the bandits. Viper had taken a ribbon from a stand and was tying up a bandit with a flick of her tail, wrapping him up in an instant, as she pulled the ribbon hard sending the boar twirling into two other bandits knocking all three of them out cold. She then began her assault on a nearby croc who was trying to sneak up behind Monkey. "Thanks Viper!" Monkey shouted as he grabbed two bananas from a fruit stand, squeezing them hard shooting the bananas into the eyes of two croc bandits. Blinded by the fruit, Monkey then threw each peel underneath each crocs upright foot as they took a step forward still trying to wipe off the bananas. As they brought their feet down they immediately slipped, falling flat on their butts, while Monkey had grabbed two pans from another stand and smashed the crocs heads together saying only to himself "Classic!"

Mantis had been sneaking behind enemies, delivering quick nerve attacks rendering three boars paralyzed. As he zipped up to a croc bandit, without warning, the croc had brought a shovel up smacking Mantis, straight into a wall. "Ouch…now I know how flies feel…" As the croc brought his shovel up for another swing Viper had coiled up around the croc. Using her muscles she was able to force the croc to smash his face with the shovel, all the while Mantis chided "Hey croc! Why you hitting yourself! Why you hitting yourself!" as he began to peel himself off the wall. Once Viper uncoiled from her foe she slithered over to Mantis. "You hurt Mantis?" Mantis just shook his head. "Just my pride…and my face…I mean a shovel? COME ON!"

Just then Viper heard strings snap as she turned to see three arrows flying there way. She was about to shove mantis out of the way when she heard a cry from above "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" suddenly a gust of wind blew the arrows in the opposite direction. Viper looked to see Crane flying at the archers. The Villagers cheered again. As he landed he took out the first two boars with his wings while knocking the third one out with his right leg. He then flew over to his comrades. Viper asked him "Where's Po? We could use his help!" Crane replied. "He's on his way. He said he'd be here right after I got here."

Just then they all heard a growl as Tigress was fighting off the Rhino from before. The Rhino had managed to find a sledge hammer of sorts and was swinging it at tigress with full force. Tigress was dodging of course with relative ease, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The rhino didn't appear to be tiring out though and Tigress was running out of room. When she heard Monkey shout "Tigress, watch your step!" Too late. Tigress had accidentally stepped on one of Monkeys banana peels forcing her to lose her balance as the rhino brought his hammer around and made contact with the center of her chest sending Tigress across the street and into the side of the building. As Tigress slid down the side of the wall she tried to take a deep breath but her chest shot intense pain throughout her body, though she did not scream. That rhino probably broke one or two of her ribs!

As the rhino made his way over to the tiger, the others tried to reach their leader, only to be blocked by even more bandits. As the rhino stood over Tigress as she let a low growl escaped her as he said to her with an evil grin. "Any last words, kitty cat?" Tigress's face became one of rage but immediately changed when her ear twitched, her anger being replaced with a sly smile. The rhino saw this and was confused. Then Tigress spoke. "No, but I believe, he, has something to say to you." As she tilted her head to the right, the rhino turned to see a giant black and white ball flying at him shouting "SHAKABOEY!" As the ball made contact, the rhino was sent flying down the street and through another wall, while the ball bounced back towards Tigress, unfurling in midair, as Po landed on his feet and into his Panda stance. The Villagers cheered even louder as Po called out over the crowd "Someone call for a Dragon Warrior?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. The Dragons Heart

**Latest Chapter up and posted! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm starting to get a bit concerned though. thought I might get a few more reviews out of you guys though. oh well... :'(**

Chapter 4

The Dragons Heart…

Po turned his attention to Tigress and immediately rushed to her side as she was struggling to get to her feet. Po instantly had his arms around her, leaning her on him for support. Po noticed she was clutching her ribs with a pained expression on her face. He looked her in the eyes and asked her "Your ribs?" Tigress nodded her head yes. Po took a look at the other bandits seeing they were currently occupied by the rest of the Five while the rhino he just slammed into, still hadn't climbed through the hole in the wall down the street. He then quickly leaned Tigress up against a wall as he positioned himself between her and the crowd so they wouldn't see what he was about to do. He placed his right palm over Tigress's ribs and looked her in the eyes. "You ready?" She nodded her head yes knowing full well what he was about to do.

In no time flat a soft bluish glow was emitted from Po's hand as his Chi began to dive through Tigress's skin and muscle, eventually reaching the bones. Tigress gasped, she could never get used to Po's healing methods. For months now Po had been honing his skills in Chi control to better apply his new healing techniques while on the battle field, so he could patch up his friends more quickly. Using his Chi as an extension of his mind Po was able to find two cracked ribs which he used his Chi to fuse back together, and one snapped out of place. Po paused for a moment opening his eyes again looking at Tigress, a small frown on his face. "Okay, I fixed the fractures but this next one's gonna hurt. You ready?" Tigress nearly shouted at Po, though it was from pain, not anger. "Just do it Po, you know I trust you!" with that Po smiled and immediately forced more of his Chi into Tigress's ribs. Tigress nearly cried out as Po's Chi began placing the rib back in place while fusing the bones back together. It was a lot of work, and Po expended quite a bit of Chi to do the job quickly, but after a few seconds, Tigress was good as new.

Po's hand lost its glow and Tigress began to breathe easier. Po on the other hand, was taking deep breaths. One of the setbacks to using this healing technique was that it took a ton of Chi and Chi control to use. Po was the only one capable of using this technique due to his unusually large amount of Chi. Tigress then stood up and gave Po a smile which he returned as they heard Viper call out. "Guys! We could use a hand here!" The Two warriors turned to see their friends getting over powered by at least a dozen bandits. "Am I the only one who thinks it's funny that the snake is asking for a hand?" Po asked. But Tigress scolded him "Po!" Po quickly grinned at Tigress and suggested. "Windmill of Death?" Tigress smiled and nodded her head yes as the two locked hands together and rushed the bandits.

As the two warriors neared the bandits one of the boars noticed them coming. But while trying to alert his companions Po had brought Tigress around while keeping a hold of her hand as she delivered several kicks to the boar. When she landed on her feet it was Tigress's turn to swing Po around as he delivered several kicks of his own to a few bandits. They spent a whole week working on this attack. It was designed to take out large numbers of foes in no time at all. Po and Tigress continued their assault until there were no bandits standing, leaving Po to plant his feet as he brought Tigress to a stop. The citizens cheered for Po and Tigress but were hushed quickly as the rhino had returned. Seeing that his fellow bandits were disposed of, he quickly became very afraid. Po then said to Tigress "Say, don't you have something for him Tigress?" Tigress wore an evil grin saying "I believe I owe him some broken ribs." The Rhino began to back away seeing where this was going. Po then grabbed Tigress by the paw and in one quick spin launched her at the rhino feet first. In seconds she collided with the rhino breaking several of his own ribs with a single kick, sending the two of them into another wall, she then launched herself off the rhino's chest, landing right back next to Po.

The citizens cheered as the bandits were finally defeated, thanks to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. After some bunnies tied up all the bandits, some rhino guards arrived to haul the bandits off to Chor Gom Prison. Po and the five stayed in the marketplace and helped to clean up the mess, distributing the vendor's goods to their rightful owners and setting all the fallen stands upright. Po had reached for the final cash box in the bandits cart and turned to his friends. "You guys go on back to the palace, I'll finish up here, then I'm gonna stop at my dad's." His friends said their goodbyes and began to leave, all except for Tigress. The market place was emptying quickly and Tigress walked up to Po. "Are you going to be coming back to the palace tonight?" Tigress asked, slightly worried that he wouldn't be. Po just turned to face her, the cash box under his arm. "And miss getting to spend time with you? No Way!" Tigress smiled as Po leaned in and kissed her on her cheek making her purr slightly. "Meet me under the Peach Tree after dinner?" Po asked her. Tigress smiled and nodded her head yes saying "I'll be waiting." And she turned to leave.

Po watched her leave with a smile on his face. Sometimes he had to wonder, just how he managed to get a girl as great as Tigress…Often times he wondered how he even got a girl at all! Po looked at the bottom of the cash box to find a name engraved. _Property of Madam Zulu_… Po looked around the market place and noticed a pig lady trying to straighten up a sign hanging over her stand. Po read the sign and it said "Zulu's Rare Finds and Treasures." Po began to walk over to the stand, avoiding a few scurrying bunny children along the way. As he approached the woman he cleared his throat and said. "Excuse me mam, are you Madam Zulu?" The Pig lady turned around and looked up at Po with a questioning look. "I am…" Po then held the cash box out saying. "I think this might be yours then." He said with a smile on his face. Zulu took the cash box with a slight gasp. "Oh my cash box! Thank you ever so much Dragon Warrior. How might I be able to repay you?" Po just smiled saying "Your thanks is all I need miss." As he was turning to leave something caught his eye.

Hanging on a display of necklaces hung a jewel attached to a black string. It was a silver Dragons claw with three talons holding a ruby orb that's color was the brightest red Po had ever seen. For a moment Po thought the orb had flickered, but decided it was a trick of the sunlight. The charm was small but Po still felt that it looked…well special. Immediately he wanted to buy it and give it to Tigress as a gift. Despite being the Dragon Warrior, Po did not have a lot of money to say the least. Protecting the Valley was more of a duty, not a job. Any money he had he would earn by receiving tips at his Dad's restaurant, and with his responsibilities as the Dragon Warrior, that didn't leave him a lot of time to work at the shop. "What's this one here?" Po asked indicating the necklace. "Ah, yes…That is known as the Dragon's heart. A fine choice indeed, said to be cut from the worlds purest ruby ore ever found." Po began to frown as he was beginning to suspect that it was going to be expensive. "How much is it?" he asked. Zulu thought for a moment, and then she decided. "I'll tell you what Dragon Warrior, since you helped us all today and returned my cash box. I will sell it to YOU for two hundred gold coins."

Po's eyes widened. "Are you sure? That seems like quite a discount." Zulu just smiled saying "Consider it my thanks." Po's smile widened from ear to ear as he dug around in his back pocket. What luck! He happened to have exactly two hundred gold coins! He was finally going to be able to buy Tigress something nice because he could! Po quickly handed over the money as Zulu handed Po the necklace. "Thank you very much!" Po said to the jeweler as he placed the necklace inside his pocket. Zulu simply shook her head saying. "Think nothing of it Dragon Warrior. It's the least I can do after all you and the Five do for us." As Po was leaving the market place he turned into the direction of his dad's shop saying to himself. "Now to just pick up one last thing…"

**So...that necklace sounds familiar don't it? FYI it's the cover photo. the bandits are down and the day is won! WOOHOO! Wonder what Po's going to pick up at his dad's? and How will Tigress react to Po's gift? Check in for the next Chapter!  
**

**Oh and Please review!**


	6. The Package

**Okay! Chapter five is up and ready to read. Thanks again for those of you taking the time to review I do appreciate it a lot.  
**

**Chapter 5**

**The Package Arrives**

Po had eventually made it to his dad's noodle shop. As he walked in he was greeted by many customers all saying things like "Hooray for the Dragon Warrior!" and "Way to show those bandits!" A few children ran up to him wanting his autograph and as Po was signing the last one he heard a voice coming from the kitchen. "Po!" Po turned to see his dad emerge from the kitchen with a tray of food. As the goose delivered the order he walked up to the panda and gave him a hug as Po lifted him up. Many of the customers went "Awwwe" as they watched the father and son embrace each other. When Po placed his dad down Mr. Ping said to him. "The whole Valley is talking about how you and the Furious Five stopped those bandits today!" Po just smiled saying "What can I say? All in a day's work dad." Just then Mr. Ping turned to his customers and said. "In honor of my son's victory today, all desserts are half off for tonight only!" The people cheered. And even Po was surprised he didn't hear his dad add the whole "with purchase" part.

He then asked his dad into the kitchen. "Hey dad can I see you in the back for a second?" "Of course Po." When Mr. Ping followed Po inside the kitchen Po turned and asked him. "Hey dad, you know that package I was having delivered here?" Mr. Ping's eyes widened a bit as he recalled the item. "Yes, I remember, it came for you today. I took the liberty of taking it up to your old room." A smile lit up across Po's face as he turned to dash up the stairs. But Mr. Ping stopped him. "Po wait!" Po stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at his dad. "Yeah dad?" Mr. Ping then looked a bit nervous "I hope you don't mind son…but I took the liberty of…opening that package. I just had to see it!" Po's smile faltered a bit but was back just as quick. "That's alright dad, I got to put it in a special box anyway." As Po resumed his trek up the steps leaving Mr. Ping slightly relieved.

Po went into his old room and saw the opened package on his bed. He immediately walked over to his bed and peered into the wooden canister that held his package. He slid the object out of the canister and into his paw, holding the object up to look at it. Po merely said two words. "Totally awesome…" Po then walked over to his drawer and pulled out a small wooden box just big enough to hold the object in, as he placed the object inside closing the lid to the box, Mr. Ping had made his way up to Po's room, now that most of the customers were leaving.

As Mr. Ping approached Po, Po had placed to box in his back pocket as he turned to face his dad. "It's absolutely perfect!" Po exclaimed with a large smile on his face. Mr. Ping smiled too as he stood before his son. "It sure is, but Po, I have to ask. How were you able to afford it?" Mr. Ping knew Po's only source of income was when he earned tips while working in the shop with him, so he knew that wasn't how Po got the money. Po chuckled and said "Well, you know how I made my own action figures of all the warriors at the palace?" Mr. Ping nodded his head and Po continued. "Well, I made a second set and sold it as a collection, took me a whole month to finish them all! And…well…I sold them to a museum." Mr. Ping's beak dropped as he asked. "H-how much did they pay you?" Po said as he picked up the empty wooden canister. "About Ten thousand gold pieces."

Mr. Ping collapsed as Po rushed over to him and helped him up saying "Dad! Are you okay?" Mr. Ping got up as yelled "TEN THOUSAND GOLD PIECES FOR SOME TOYS!?" Po just nodded his head with his eyes wide open. Mr. Ping then said "You got to make more! We could sell them in the shop! Make a fortune! Oh I can see it now!" Po realized what he just did and knew he had to end this idea now. "No way Dad! Those action figures are the only extras I'm making, otherwise the museum will probably ask for their money back! And you know I can't give it back!" as he indicated to the wooden canister the package came in. Mr. Ping's face fell as he said. "Your right Po, I'm sorry, I was being selfish…again…" Po smiled saying "It's alright dad, I'm just glad you understand." Then he added "Besides, you're already using me as the poster boy for your shop!" Mr. Ping smiled up at his son and said "That's true I suppose, and if you keep fighting off bandits like you did today, more customers will come to my shop!"

As Po was turning to leave, Mr. Ping asked him "So Po…does this mean tonight is THE night?" Po turned around with a big smile on his face. "It sure does dad. I've finally made my decision. I'm going through with it tonight!" Mr. Ping then asked "And Master Shifu? He approves?" Po nodded his head placing his paw over his heart. "I asked him last night and he told me that I needed to follow my heart." Mr. Ping smiled and said to his son "Well then all I have to say is, good luck to you son!" Po smiled again saying "Thanks dad. I'll tell you how things go tomorrow." And with that Po hurried down the stairs and out of the shop heading towards the Jade Palace, as his father watched his son run up the street from the window saying only to himself. "My baby panda is growing up…"

**Awe so special...Next Chapter up as soon as I can get it up.**


	7. Perfect Timing

**Latest Chapter is up! And I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Chapter Six**

**Perfect Timing**

Po was reaching the foot of the Thousand Steps just as the sun had started to set. Tigress would without a doubt be waiting for him under the Sacred Peach Tree. So Po began to run up the steps. In only a few minutes he reached the top of the stairs only panting slightly. It took him a year and a half, but he was finally getting used to those stupid stairs. As he made his way through the gates he was greeted by none other than Master Shifu. "Ah there you are Po!" Po bowed to his master as he walked up to him. "Master." Shifu then asked him. "So Po, have you reached a decision?" Po nodded his head saying "I have Master, and I believe it's the right one." Shifu smiled at the panda and nodded his head. "Then I shall keep you no longer, if you need me I will be in the Hall of Heroes." As Shifu turned to leave he stopped briefly turning his head saying to Po "Good luck, Dragon Warrior." And with that Shifu continued on his way.

Po was walking the path leading to the Sacred Peach Tree when he saw Tigress leaning up against the tree gazing at the sunset. Po Stopped and took a deep breath he then took out the small box from his pocket and opened it. There sitting in the box like he left it sat a ring. The band was a golden dragon that would wrap around the finger allowing the tail to meet the mouth and in between the mouth and the tail sat a small Jade stone cut in the shape of a diamond. Po was finally ready. He was finally ready to ask Tigress to marry him. He knew the rules of the Sacred Onyx Shaolin, if he were to marry someone then he would be forced to step down as Dragon Warrior, for the Dragon Warrior's wife would most likely become a target for many villains in China and be in a sense of constant danger. But he didn't care. If being with Tigress forever meant all he had to give up was a title then he would gladly give it up a hundred times. Though he loved being the Dragon Warrior, he had finally come to the realization, that he loved Tigress more.

So with resolve in hand, Po walked up the narrow steps to the Sacred Peach Tree, to ask the woman he loved, perhaps the most important question of his life…

**With the Furious Four…(Cause you know Tigress is elsewhere)**

** "**I'm telling you he's not going through with it!" Mantis shouted at Monkey as they were sitting across from each other in the kitchen. Monkey merely sat with his arms crossed saying "Well I think he will." Crane was standing at the counter chopping some carrots when Viper came in. "What are you boys talking about?" The snake asked as she slithered into a chair. "Crane spoke over his shoulder. "Mantis and Monkey have a bet going on whether they think Po will propose to Tigress tonight." Mantis jumped in. "I say he won't do it! If Po marries Tigress then he has to give up being the Dragon Warrior! No way he'll give that up!" Monkey then added "While I agree with the fact Po loves being Dragon Warrior, I Just think he loves Tigress more. I mean, come on Mantis how do you not see that?" Mantis merely pointed at monkey with a claw. "I'm telling you, I'm sticking with my gut on this one!"

Viper then added to the conversation. "I agree with Monkey." Mantis then said "Oh come on Viper! Everyone knows you always wanted Po and Tigress to get together!" Crane muttered "He's got a point." Viper just shook her head. "That's not why." Monkey raised an eyebrow curious now. "Why then?" As Crane turned around to hear this, Viper continued. "Because, Po asked me to go with him two weeks ago to help him pick out a ring for Tigress in the Trader's Village." Mantis's face became nervous. Crane asked then "Did you find her one?" Viper smiled "We sure did and it's absolutely perfect for her! And it was incredibly expensive too! But it wasn't the right size. So once it was re sized, it was being sent over to Po's dad's restaurant. That's probably why he stopped over their today, to see if it arrived yet." Monkey then asked. "How did Po pay for it then? He doesn't exactly have a ton of money you know." Viper smiled then "It was the sweetest thing! He sold his entire action figure collection to a museum! He got like Ten thousand gold coins for it all and spent the money on the ring!"

Monkey then gave Mantis a sly smile. "You better get started on cleaning Po's room!" Mantis then shouted "Not until the Panda sings, Monkey!"(**You know, like the saying It's not over until the fat lady sings!**)Just then Crane interrupted "Guys look Po's heading over to meet Tigress!" as everyone peered out the open window they saw Po making his way over to Tigress. Viper squealed "Ohhhh I'm going outside to get a better view! I can't miss this!" And with that, Viper slithered out the door, heading to the roof top, followed by the rest of the guys. They were so not missing this!

**With Po and Tigress…**

Tigress was leaning against the Peach Tree enjoying the sunset when suddenly, two big black paws covered her eyes as a voice rang out from behind in a playful tone. "Guess who!" Tigress just chuckled. There was a time when she would at this point have thrown the person behind her over her shoulder instantly. But that childish voice told her exactly who was standing behind her so she played along. "Hmmm well, it sure isn't Mantis, since my eyes are actually covered, so…Crane? Po removed his hands saying in slight whine but still playful tone "Hey!" as Tigress continued to chuckle, planting a small kiss on the panda's cheek. "Missed you." Tigress said to him as he pulled her into a hug " I missed you more." Po said as he kissed her brow. The two stayed that way for a moment just enjoying being around the one they loved when Po said "I got something for you." Tigress raised her eyebrow slightly saying "Oh?" and Po released her. "Yup, so go ahead and close your eyes. And no peeking!" Tigress then began to frown "Po, you know I don't like surprises…" Po just smiled, "I think you'll make an exception this time he said as he stepped back placing his paws together in a pleading gesture. "Now come on! Close your eyes. Pleeaasssee!"

Tigress sighed then smiled saying "Oh, alright panda." Po's face lit up as Tigress began to close her eyes. Po reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he bought for her. As he pulled it out the necklace sparkled in an almost unnatural light as Po held it up to the setting sun. He walked over to tigress and began to place the string down over her head. Tigress could feel Po sliding something down her neck. A string? No. A necklace? As she felt Po step back he said "Okay, you can open your eyes!" Tigress opened her eyes and looked down and instantly gasped. There hanging around her neck sat the most beautiful ruby she had ever seen. The ruby orb was held in a silver dragon's claw attached to a black string of sorts. She looked up at the panda, eyes wide trying to find her words. Po was looking back at her with his classic goofy smile on his face, his jade orbs pleading for her reaction. But all she could say was "Po…it's…it's beautiful…I don't know what to say. But you didn't have to get me anything. Especially something so expensive!" Po just smiled "I know kitten, but I wanted to."

Po then came and stood over behind Tigress wrapping his arms around her. "You know what it's called?" Tigress shook her head no saying "No, What?" Po then explained. "It's called the Dragon's Heart, said to have been cut from the purest ruby in all of China. When I saw it, I decided that I wanted you to have it, cause you know, no matter what happens to us, good or bad, I wanted to be able to show you that… You will always have my heart." As Po spoke the last part in a whisper, Tigress began to tear up a little saying. "Oh Po…" As she brought the Panda's head around, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss which Po returned happily. After a moment the two broke apart and Tigress said "I love you so much my panda." Po just chuckled a bit saying right back at her "I love you more, my precious kitten." After the two snuggled for a moment Po added "And that's exactly why I have one more thing to ask you." As Po stepped back, he grabbed both of Tigress's paws with both of his own. Tigress was confused "What is it Po?"

**Back with Master Shifu…**

Shifu was meditating in front of the reflecting pool inside the Hall of Heroes, his thoughts swirling around Po and Tigress. When Po came to Shifu the night before asking for his blessing to marry Tigress Shifu was a bit surprised, yet at the same time he was not. He knew that eventually Po would want to marry Tigress; he loved her in ways Shifu only used to believe were for other people. When Po was around Tigress, he was always so full of life. He brought happiness to his daughter in ways he had long forgotten. And Tigress brought out the best in Po; she always encouraged him to be better, not just for her but for him too. Po explained to Shifu that he knew the rules of the Sacred Onyx Shaolin and that he would happily surrender the title of Dragon Warrior if it meant he could spend the rest of his days being with Tigress. And so Shifu gave Po his blessing.

Though, at the time Shifu sensed that Po seemed uncertain that he should even ask Tigress. Shifu then asked "_**Po, are you certain that this is what you want?**_" Po had then replied. "_**More than anything Master…it's just…what if Tigress says no? What if she doesn't think we should be married?**_" Shifu then walked over to Po and placed a knowing hand on Po's arm and smiled. "_**Po, I have given you my blessing to ask my daughter to marry, but you must follow your own heart and do whatever it is you think is right**_." Po looked down at his master a bit saddened. "_**I'm just scared Master. I want to marry Tigress, but I'm afraid of her turning me down**_." Shifu then said to Po. "_**Po, I want you to climb up to the Pool of Sacred Tears and meditate. Search yourself for the right answer, and I want you to take as much time as you need. Do you understand?" **_Po looked at his master and nodded his head. "_**Good, I am confident you will come to a decision**_." Po smiled and bowed to his Master saying "_**Thank you Master Shifu…for everything**_." And with that the Panda turned and left for the mountain top.

Shifu was brought back from his thoughts as he heard the doors open and Zhang rush in shouting Master Shifu! I have an urgent Message for you!" Shifu rolled his eyes muttering "It's always something…" As the Grandmaster stood and turned to the messenger he reached for the scroll and noticed its insignia. "Oh no…" Shifu whispered as he tore open the scroll and read the message. After reading the message Shifu's eyes widened with fear as he repeated "Oh no… I prayed that this day would never come…and today of all things!" As Shifu said this he was thinking about Po and Tigress and how they were probably both under the Peach Tree, Po about to ask THE question. Shifu sighed sadly as Zhang asked him. "M-Master, what should I do?" After a brief moment Shifu sighed deeply again muttering "Forgive me Po." And he turned to the messenger. "Sound the Gong and summon the Masters. This absolutely cannot wait…"

**And face palm! Will Po be able to go through with the question? Will Tigress say yes! And whats with that scroll? **


	8. And the Answer is

**Sorry about the ending for the last chapter but I've been told I'm pretty good with Cliffhangers. Hope I get this next Chapter right... Let me know!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**And The Answer Is…**

**With Po and Tigress…**

Po stood there under the Peach Tree holding both of Tigress's paws in both of his. _**This is it**_. He thought to himself. _**Here goes everything.**_ As Po took a deep breath and began. "Tigress…These past five months have without a doubt, been the most Awesome months of my entire life!" Tigress smiled at Po as he continued. "Each day I get to spend with you, for either just a minute or an entire day makes my life filled with so much happiness. You make me want to be a better person, a better warrior, and a better friend. There isn't a moment that goes by that I wouldn't lay down my life for you. Even though I know you won't ever give me the chance too." Tigress squeezed his paws and added. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Po just smiled as he continued. "I know, and that's just one of the many reasons I love you." Tigress was getting suspicious now. "Po, what's this all about?"

Po just smiled. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep her from guessing, but he hoped she would let him finish. "I'm getting there Tigress." as Po took another breath. "Tigress, you are the strongest person I know, and I don't mean just your physical strength. When times are tough, you know exactly what to say to keep me calm. If I get scared, you're there to comfort me. If I need someone to talk to, you're always there by my side. When it comes down to it, I know that there is no one else I would want to ever be with. And that's why I have something very important to ask you…" as Po said this he gripped Tigress's paws tighter as he slowly got down on one knee looking up into her Amber eyes as she looked into his Jade orbs, her eyes wide with realization. She gasped. "P-Po!" was all she could whisper.

And Po continued. "Tigress, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life being with you. I may not be the richest or the smartest guy in the world by far. But what I can give you is a happy life. I will make it my life's mission to make you happy!" Tigress's eyes were beginning to tear up and her breathing was getting shaky. She saw what this was all about. But Po went on. "I will wake up every day and tell you how much I love you. I will make you smile all the time, I will make you laugh and cry tears of Joy because I never want to see you sad. I want to take care of you when you're sick. I will comfort you when you're scared. I will always have your back in any situation. And I know that there is no other person that I will probably ask of this because I don't ever want there to be."

Tears were now flowing as Tigress was trying her hardest to maintain her composure, but it was a losing battle. Po gripped her hands tighter hoping to give her strength as her breathing eased a bit. "Before I say it I need to tell you something." Tigress was now confused. As her face begged Po to explain And Po just smiled "I know exactly what it is I'm giving up in asking you this and I want you to know that in doing so, and if you say yes, I'm not losing anything at all, but instead I'm gaining the greatest honor of my entire life." Po let go of her paws and reached behind to his back pocket and pulled out a small box making Tigress Gasp for a third time, eyes wide with shock. "Tigress…" Po said softly, as he placed his right hand on the top of the box while the left held it up. "Will you give me the greatest honor of my entire life…will you Marry me?" and as Po said this he opened the box to reveal the ring, making Tigress gasp in shock yet again.

**On the roof of the barracks…**

Viper and the other Masters were standing up on the roof to the student barracks watching Po get down on his knee. Viper squealed "Ohmygosh he's getting down! Oh I'm so excited I can't stand it!" Monkey was standing with his arm crossed. "Looks like I win Mantis! Look he's pulling out the ring!" Mantis saw Po open the box and sighed in defeat. "Awe nuts…Guess I'll go make those cookies" Crane then added "Don't forget about Po's room." Mantis then turned on Crane shouting "Darn it Crane why'd you have to bring that up!?" Monkey just laughed as the Masters continued watching, waiting to see what Tigress would say when suddenly they heard the one sound that would ruin it all. The Gong.

**GOOOONNNNNGGGGG!** Viper and the others turned to the palace mouths agape. But it was Viper who said. "You have got to be kidding me…" Crane turned to the palace saying "Of all the times." Monkey looked at Tigress and Po again who were still under the tree. But Po was now up on his feet holding Tigress's paw but Tigress appeared to be crying. What happened? "Maybe we should go and see what's up? Maybe it's something we can handle ourselves." Monkey said. As he and the Masters headed off towards the Palace.

**Back with Po and Tigress. Tigress POV. Just before the gong**.

Tigress was staring at the ring Po was holding up. It was a golden dragon band, with the purest Jade stone she had ever seen cut into the shape of a diamond. It was perfect. As Po was waiting patiently for Tigress's answer, her mind was swirling with a million thoughts. This is actually happening!? Po was down on his knee, asking her to marry him! She had been dreaming of the day she would marry her panda but never expected it to actually happen. She knew that Po was giving up his title by wanting to marry Tigress, even though that wouldn't actually happen until they were actually married. But she was in turmoil. Was she really willing to let Po give up the very thing that brought the two of them together in the first place?

"P-Po…" Tigress started as the Panda's smile grew and she stared into his Jade orbs. What was she to do? Should she say yes? Should she make him give up everything just so they could become husband and wife? He said he'd be happy to do just that! But was she okay with it? Tigress was about to say something when the Gong Sounded. Tigress and Po both turned to the Palace yet Po stayed down holding the ring. He was still waiting, and then they came. The tears. Tigress was crying. She tried to speak "Po…I…I…" It was then that Po stood up and kissed Tigress deeply. Tigress was a bit surprised but she never let go. As Po broke the kiss he whispered to Tigress saying. "It's okay Tigress." Tigress then found her voice. "N-No it's not Po! You deserve an answer and I- I- Just." But Po kissed her again silencing her a second time.

As he pulled away again he still smiled his goofy smile and his eyes filled with understanding. "Tigress…it's o-kay…And you're right, I do deserve an answer…but you know what?" Po asked grabbing her Paw with his hand. Tigress looked up at him eyes pleading. "What?" Po then pulled Tigress into a hug hoping to stop her from shaking. "I deserve for it to be the right answer. Tigress I told you why I gave you this, remember?" as he said this he brought his paw up and under her new necklace. And as he spoke he gazed into her amber eyes. "No matter what happens, good or bad… you will always have my heart. So…I want you to take as much time as you need to think about it. And if you say yes…Then putting this ring on your finger, will be the happiest day of my life."

And now Tigress was the one who kissed Po, still crying tears, but they were tears of joy. He was willing to wait for her to decide. How did she ever get such an understanding panda? As they broke away Po placed the ring back into his pocket and kissed Tigress's brow. "We should probably go and see what's up." Tigress nodded and then said "Thanks Po…" Po smiled and nodded his head as the two began to run towards the palace. Hand in hand. Little did they know that they were about to venture out on their most dangerous mission yet, this time with the whole world at stake…

**Don't forget to review! How did the Proposal go? I promise that Tigress will eventually give Po his answer before the story is over... Till the next Chapter!  
**


	9. Darkness Rising

**Latest Chapter up and about. please read and enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Darkness Rising**

**Two days earlier…**

The Moon was out full in the sky as Village Elder and Soothsayer, Choi Dak was out wandering the streets of his village. The old primate had been restless for several nights now, though he was uncertain as of why. He could feel that a certain force was at work but could not identify it. When he sought guidance through divination he was unable to find any answers. So frustrated he began to walk the streets of his village. He was coming up on the village square when he heard someone scream. "AAAAHHHH!" Choi Dak hurried over toward the alleyway and peered around the corner

There Choi Dak saw a tall cloaked figure cornering a Pig in the alleyway; The Pig was backing away in fear saying things like "Pppp Please! Stay back!" Then Choi Dak heard the cloaked figures harsh tone. "Yes…I think you will do nicely…Young…strong….Perfect for digging." Just then the cloaked figure pulled out his dark fur covered paw and a dark Shadowy flame was produced. The Pig's eyes went wide with horror. As the figure brought his hand to the Pigs forehead Choi Dak watched the figure make contact, what he saw next absolutely terrified him. The figure had grabbed the pig's forehead and the Pig was now screaming. But instead of the pig catching fire, he just squirmed. When the figure withdrew his hand, Choi Dak saw a mark on the pigs forehead. It was the mark of the purple dragon. Choi Dak's eyes widened in horror. "No…" He whispered. "It can't be." And Choi Dak turned to run. Though he felt awful about leaving the poor soul behind he had to get back to his home!

Nightshade turned to look at who he might have heard down the alley way. When he saw no one he turned to the pig whose eyes were now glowing a dark purple as was the mark of Hei' an. He then addressed the pig. "Now…got to the caverns and begin your work." The pig wore a blank stare as he began to walk out of the village and towards the caves as the wolf had commanded him to. "Very soon…" was all the wolf said as he disappeared into the night heading out in search of more bodies.

Choi Dak had made it to his home as he rushed in through the back door, Startling a goose sitting at a table. "Sir!" The goose exclaimed after being surprised. But Choi Dak just ran for his study. He immediately pulled out a scroll and began to write his message. The young goose then walked in asking with a worried expression. "Sir? What's wrong?" The old primate still wrote as he muttered. "Everything is wrong Chen…Our worst fear is finally being realized…the Prophecy is coming to be." As he spoke these last lines with words filled with dread, the young goose's eyes filled with fear. They had prayed as their forefathers before them had done, that they would never have to write this message….The message signaling the end of their world. Chen and Choi Dak were members of a secret organization known as the Golden Sun… a society founded one thousand years ago tasked with one duty, to watch the world for any sign that Darkness would rise to engulf it and end all of its life. And the symbol to identify this event was known as the Mark of Hei'an.

As Choi Dak finished writing his message explaining the events that took place that night, he quickly rolled up the scroll and stamped it with the society's secret emblem, the mark of a golden sun etched in red. As he placed the scroll inside a canister he handed the parcel to Chen. "Now, you must fly this message to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace, and deliver it to the Grandmaster! With any luck, if the Darkness has begun to rise then perhaps the two lights have finally been brought together as well!" Chen took the canister and placed it in his messenger bag. Choi Dak then said to his young apprentice "Fly fast young Chen, the whole world is counting on you!" Chen bowed his head to his mentor saying "I will not fail you sir!" and without another word Chen flew off into the night as Choi Dak watched from the door muttering to himself. "May the spirits protect us all…"

**I apologies for the briefness of this chapter. I know it's not one of my longer ones. but maybe sometimes a shorter chapter from time to time isn't always a bad thing...oh and for those of you who don't know...**

**Divination- The art or act of foretelling future events or revealing occult knowledge. **

**and if this doesn't help, just think of how the soothsayer in KFP2 foretold Shen's fate.**

**Please review.**


	10. Prophecy Revealed

**Okay Let me just say that I am sooooo sorry that this Chapter is a day late! Had a bit of a family emergency and was nowhere near my laptop or focused enough to write...but I have the latest chapter now, so here it is.**

**Chapter 9**

**Prophecy Revealed…**

**Shifu's POV**

Shifu was standing before the reflecting pool with his hands behind his back as he awaited the arrival of his students. All the while he was wondering if Po had managed to actually ask Tigress to marry him. He would need to apologize to the panda later for interrupting such a moment. After watching the couple these last few months, he could see no reason that the two should not be together. Not once had the two lovers broken any of Shifu's rules he given them when he gave Po permission to date his daughter (As far as he knew anyway.), and the training could not be going better. Tigress had been smiling more and more lately, allowing herself to actually have fun, while Po was becoming more focused and serious, though Shifu still couldn't get Po and Monkey to cease there childish prank war no matter how many times he threatened them with punishment.

As Shifu smiled a small smile, the doors to the hall of heroes flew open as he turned to see four of his students came rushing up to him. As his students approached before him, they all bowed as Viper spoke up. "Master Shifu, you summoned us?" Shifu took a deep breath then stated. "Yes, I did Viper…something terrible has happened." Monkey then asked. "Is it something we can handle ourselves?" Shifu's face was in a frown. "I'm afraid this matter will require all of our efforts this time." His students lowered their heads in disappointment, and Shifu had a feeling he knew exactly why. "Where are Po, and Tigress?" Shifu asked, but at that moment, the doors opened a second time, and Po and Tigress were stepping through them. Everyone turned to see them coming inside looks of apologetic smiles on their faces. Shifu watched the couple walking towards them hand in hand until they stood before the old master, when they released each other's hands. Shifu tried to give Po an apologetic look but was returned by Po's signature grin with a slight nod of his head. "So what's going on?" Po asked as the masters all turned their attention to the red panda.

The old master looked at his students and then began. "Over the past several weeks we have received reports of citizens being reported missing from numerous villages outside the Valley of Peace." Po then asked. "So why haven't we heard about em till now?" Viper then explained "Because Po, if we were to answer every call for each person that's been reported missing we'd be run ragged to the point of exhaustion. A lot of the times it's just a neighbor who didn't know the person or people were just moving or traveling on a short trip." Po then asked his master. "So what makes this time different?" Shifu then revealed the scroll Zhang gave him moments earlier. "This." As Shifu revealed the scroll with an emblem of a red sun stamped onto it. "This scroll came from Elder Choi Dak of the Full Moon Village. In it he describes the most recent kidnaping along with some new details we didn't have about the kidnappings before." Mantis interjected. "So wait, now we're dealing with kidnappings?" Shifu nodded his head. "Elder Choi Dak is a member of a secret society known as the Golden Sun…"

**Po's POV.**

At the mention of the name of the Golden Sun, Po could feel Gladir beginning to stir restlessly. It was odd; nothing usually made the great dragon feel uneasy like that. Po could feel the dragon's presence begin to watch the events through Po's eyes. Po felt Tigress's paw grip his as he turned to look at her. She had a look of worry on her face, she apparently notice Po tense up just then so he gave her a soft smile and the two turned their attention to Shifu.

"The Golden Sun has been around dating back as far as a thousand years, tasked with a single mission. To watch and wait for signs….of the end of our world." All of his students gasped except for Po. Instead Po just stared on at his master. He knew it…it was just like Gladir had told him…the Prophecy was coming to be…of all the times. Shifu noticed the panda's unusually calm reaction as he continued eyes never leaving Po. "One of the signs that the time is upon us is the sighting of the Mark of Hei'an." as Shifu opened the scroll to show his students a drawing of a purple spiraling dragon. "There is an ancient prophecy dating all the way back to the founding of the Golden Sun." as Shifu revealed a second scroll from his robe, this one very old and tied with a string. As Shifu untied the string and slowly unrolled the scroll his eyes never leaving Po. Po could feel his master gazing at him and had a pretty good idea why, as Shifu began to read from the scroll. "_It is foretold that one day a great Darkness will rise from the confines of an earthly prison, to flood the world in eternal Darkness, ending life for all. Upon the rising of the Darkness two-" "-Two Lights will rise up to face it…" _

Everyone turned to look at Po who uttered that last line. His face was calm as he looked at them all but his eyes fell on Shifu. Shifu looked absolutely stunned. But Po just stood there looking at his master. Shifu finally asked. "That's…correct...Po, where did you hear that?" Po took a deep breath as he turned to Tigress one last time, this time she too had a look of confusion on her face. No doubt she was wondering the same thing. As Po griped her hand again he withdrew it and walked past Shifu to stand before the reflecting pool. He could feel the eyes of his friends and his master on his back as they waited for him to answer. _**"You need to tell them Po…"**_Po looked up and saw Gladir floating over the pool, well a significantly smaller Gladir that could fit inside the Hall of Heroes. "_**It's time that they know the truth…ALL of it…**_" Po nodded to the Dragon and turned to face his friends, taking a deep breath.

"Five months ago, when I saved Tigress from almost certain death…I didn't do it alone…"Everyone stared at Po with looks of confusion. But Tigress said "We know Po…you said Oogway helped you save me, remember?" Po turned to Tigress. "Yeah Oogway taught me how to call upon the Heroes Chi, but even though he left it to me…he wasn't the one who actually…gave it to me. There's someone else…someone who embodies the Heroes Chi… and we share the same soul…" they all gasped, especially Tigress, and Po knew why. He had never told her any of this before and he knew he had some explaining to do later. After a moment Shifu encouraged Po to continue. "Go on Po…" Po took another shaky breath turning behind him to gaze up at the Dragon one last time as the spirit nodded his head. This action earned Po a few odd looks from all but Shifu, as Po turned to his friends again.

"His name is Gladir, and he's a great Dragon. After I saved Tigress, he told me a few things." He paused to see his friend's reactions. They all were watching intently waiting for him to continue, so he did. "He taught me that I cannot use the Heroes Chi to cheat death…that all life eventually has to come to an end…" as he said this he looked at Tigress, her eyes showing confusion while his were sad. "But he made an exception, and that's when he told me about the Prophecy. He told me about the Darkness rising and how two lights would need to rise to stand against it." Shifu then asked Po. "And did he by any chance tell you just who these lights are supposed to be?" Po nodded his head as he continued. "He did…he told me that the first of these lights was to be me…and the other one…" as Po's gaze fell upon Tigress. Her eyes widened as she began to realize what Po was going to say. "The second Light to stand by my side…and face this Darkness…is Tigress."

All eyes fell upon Tigress but she only had eyes for Po. As he looked at her and she looked at him she only said "Me?" Po nodded. "It was why Gladir allowed me to save you at all…because he believes you and me share this destiny Tigress." Tigress was at a loss for words but it was Shifu who spoke. "Why did you not say something before Po? You should have said something!" Po turned to Shifu a look of guilt on his face. "Shifu, I admit I wasn't crazy about saying something in the beginning. I mean, I just got Tigress back, and I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that we were going to be destined to go out on another life threatening mission, to save the entire world for crying out loud." Tigress then spoke again. "You still shouldn't have kept this from us Po, from me; we have a right to know these things." Po then looked at Tigress. "Tigress you're right. But when I was ready to say something I wasn't allowed to…" Tigress then looked at Po eyes narrowed "What do you mean Po?"

Gladir then spoke out to Po. "_**Po, perhaps you should let me explain from here…"**_ Po turned to the dragon and asked "Can you do that?" his friends looked like Po was going crazy. But Shifu asked. "Po…is Gladir here right now?" But Po ignored him. Gladir then said. "_**I can speak through you, but only if you allow me to…"**_ Po then nodded his head saying "Okay…go for it." As Po closed his eyes He began to feel Gladir merge with his psyche, until it felt as though Po was being placed into the back of his own mind yet he was still aware of what was going on. As the others watched Shifu asked "Po?" when the Panda turned around his eyes were closed. But when they opened instead of eyes of Jade the masters were faced with eyes of Gold, as a deep and powerful voice came from the pandas lips. "_**The Dragon Warrior has allowed me a moment to explain my actions to you all."**_ The warriors gasped as Tigress stepped forward "Who are you!? What have you done with Po!?" but Shifu brought an arm out front stopping her, his eyes never leaving the Panda. Gladir then addressed the Tiger. "_**I assure you Master Tigress, Po is quite safe, as I said, he has allowed me the opportunity to speak with you all through him so that I may explain why I would not allow him to reveal his knowledge of the prophecy."**_ Tigress relaxed a little but remained vigilant.

"_**It is true that I revealed to Po the prophecy of the rising Darkness, and in the beginning I felt I was safe in doing so because he did not want to say anything. But as the two of you grew closer he began to feel that he didn't want to keep the secret from you, yet I asked him to remain silent about it all the same and here is why."**_ The warriors remained quiet as the Dragon spoke through Po, his gaze focused on Tigress. "_**Master Tigress, though I have seen it that you are indeed the second light in my visions, what I have not seen is HOW you become the second light. As you are now…I'm afraid that if you were to have ventured off to stop this threat in an attempt to prevent it, you're death would, without a doubt, be imminent and your world doomed. And I am not about to allow this Panda to feel such loss…so early in his life.**_"

Tigress's eyes widened as she allowed Gladir's words to sink in. she lowered her head as she thought about his words. Then she returned her gaze to the panda as he began to speak once again. "_**I have said all that I have intended to say. And I leave you all with this. The time has come for the two lights to venture out to stand up and face this Darkness. Though I cannot say for sure what the outcome will be…if my disciples have seen the Mark of Hei'an, then the time has indeed come."**_ Crane then asked. "Your disciples?" Gladir turned to him and said. "_**The Order of the Golden Sun, I am its founder. I founded it to keep watch over this area while I traveled this world over the years to keep watch for this evil to return. Now, I must return your friend to you." **_As the panda stepped back he said to Tigress. "_**I can see why he loves you Master Tigress…you have a fire in your eyes unlike that which I haven't seen in a very long time**_." As Tigress pondered his words Gladir closed the panda's eyes and in a moment Gladir's golden eyes were replaced by Po's Jade orbs staring back at Tigress.

"Now THAT was awesome!" the panda exclaimed, as Master Shifu released a sigh and then addressed his students. "It is getting late; we will depart for the Village of the Full Moon in the morning. It will take us five days to reach the village on foot, so pack appropriately." His students bowed and went to pack for their upcoming journey. As Po walked up to Tigress he waited for her to say something. He was expecting her to yell at him or just walk away. After all he did keep a big secret from her. But instead he received a small smile as the Tiger took his hand in hers and the two left the Hall and headed over to the barracks.

* * *

**Next Chapter up ASAP...**

**please review**


	11. Ask Me Anything

**Chapter 10**

**Ask Me Anything**

Tigress had just finished packing her pack for the upcoming mission. A few changes of clothes, her Metal Armbands that were her first ever Birthday present from Po, still looking like they did the day she received them, and some Tofu wrapped in paper just in case. Tigress never needed to pack much for these missions, even the longer ones, she had learned long ago how to make do with the least. As she strung her pack up closed, she placed it near her door. When she went to lie down on her bedroll her thoughts swarmed her with the events of the day.

It started out so normal. Wake up, training, take care of some bandits, then come back home and train some more. But then of all the things that were to happen, the love of her life up and proposed to her! Po asked her the one question she had been dreaming of for months now and he did it in the most incredible way. And that ring! She had never laid eyes on such a bauble before, surely it cost a small fortune. How was he able to afford something fit for an empress? Regardless of how expensive the ring was or the way he proposed to her she still couldn't believe that she straight up couldn't give him an answer! She was kicking herself for it now. She felt devastated when she tried to tell him how she just couldn't answer him. She was torn, should she really make Po strip away the very thing that brought the two of them together in the first place so that they could become husband and wife, perhaps her greatest dream she's ever had? Or should she have turned him down so that things could stay the same? No she couldn't do that either…she knew what marriage meant to Po, and if he really did propose to her then she knew that he was one hundred percent committed to her.

And then there was the way he calmed her down. As Tigress began to fiddle with her necklace. He told her that no matter what her answer would be that he would always love her. And that just made Tigress's world. "How did I ever get such an amazing panda?" She whispered to herself. But then on what was supposed to be perhaps the happiest night she's ever had she gets hit with a bombshell. Supposedly she and Po are destined to save the planet from a rising Darkness, Po's got a Dragon inside his soul or whatever, and not once did he ever mention it! Dragon, Prophecy, or anything!

Tigress was getting herself worked up now and realized she needed to cool off. So she went to the one place she could always go to think at night. The rooftop.

**With Po…**

Po had just finished packing his own things up for the trip. He had three pairs of pants, his backup shoes, a cloak, his travel dishware, his special medical scroll hidden in his packs secret pocket. A travel mat to sleep on, and about two dozen bean buns to snack on. He figured they might pass a village where he could restock on the bean buns, if nothing else he could wait till they reached the Village of the Full Moon.

As Po set his pack by his door he pulled out the box with the ring in it and he opened it. Inside set the ring he spent nearly ten thousand gold coins on. He had to admit he was surprised by Tigress's reaction to it. He thought for sure he could get an answer from her yes, or no, But never did he think she would just not answer him! Po smiled. Thinking to himself. "_She's made me work this hard just to win her heart, guess it's fitting to make me work for her hand too…"_ Po chuckled to himself. He knew he wanted to be with Tigress. He knew that they could be incredibly happy together if she said yes, but he also knew they could be happy together if she said no. That's why he wanted her to know that no matter what she chose, he would always be hers. She had his heart from the moment they first kissed in his old room. And he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather give it to.

Po heard a door open and close across the hall as he heard footsteps heading outside. Tigress was going somewhere, and Po had a pretty good idea where…

**With Tigress, on the roof of the Jade Palace.**

Tigress was sitting on the roof to the Jade Palace looking up at the stars, her arms behind her back supporting her as she held herself upright, when her ear twitched slightly. Tigress peered to the right as she saw Po climbing up the side of the Palace trying to get to her. She should've known he would have heard her sneaking out. It wasn't exactly late after all. The stars had only been out for a few hours at most. As the Panda made his way onto the rooftop, he began walking over to her plopping down right beside her. "Want some company?" Po asked her with his signature grin. Tigress smiled at him and said. "Of course." As Po scooted closer to her Tigress placed her head on his shoulder, while he put his left arm around her and pulled her closer. "What are you doing up here kitten?" He asked her with his gentle voice. She turned her attention back to the sky. "Just thinking about how ridiculous the day ended up."

Po had a slightly worried face on when he asked. "Which part was ridiculous again?" Tigress realized what she said and quickly went on "The last part! With this crazy prophecy and a Dragon, and a Darkness, and two lights! Gosh Po, don't think for one second that I was talking about our time at the Peach Tree! That was probably one of, if not my most happiest moments of my life!" as she said this she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply and he kissed her back, relieved that she didn't mean his proposal. When they broke apart he said "That still doesn't get old." Then Po asked her. "Tigress, what are you thinking about?" Tigress returned her gaze to the stars. "Just trying to wrap my head around it all Po…it's a lot to take in at once…" Po brought her closer as he said to her. "Tigress I wish I could have told you sooner, really I do…but I made a promise, and you know I keep my promises…" Tigress nodded and said "I know Po, but I do have a question though…"

Po smiled down at her and said "Ask me anything Kitten." Tigress paused and then asked. "About Gladir…is he…always around? Like right now is he watching us?" Po chuckled and said "No, it doesn't work like that. Gladir respects my privacy and my life. The only time he's around is if I'm alone, I call out to him, or if there is true trouble around. Otherwise he just minds his own business." Tigress was confused "But I thought you two shared a soul? You said so yourself." Po thought for a moment "Well it's kinda hard to explain, especially for me…he tried to explain it to me once and I think it went something like this. He exists in his own space within my soul…like a special pocket where he cuts himself off from me. Like right now. If he was around I could sense him but right now he's just not here. Do you understand?" Tigress nodded her head saying "I think so…actually no, not really." Po just squeezed her saying, "Well the quick answer is no, he doesn't watch me all hours of the day. To be honest I think I can count on two hands how many times I've actually talked with him."

"Anything else?" Po asked her as he turned to look at her. Tigress was silent, but eventually asked. "Do you think he's right? About me?" Po turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply. When they broke he said. "To be honest Kitten I don't know…what I do know is that as long as I have you by my side, I can stand up to anything. You're my strength Tigress, don't ever forget that." Tigress smiled and snuggled up to her panda. After a while Po began to yawn and Tigress said. "Come on my panda, let's get you to bed." Po chuckled saying "Sounds good to me…" so the two lovers climbed down and went to the barracks. As they stopped outside their doors Po kissed Tigress goodnight saying "Good night Tigress" as she purred saying "Good night Po sweet dreams." And with that they went to their respective rooms. Little did they know that there would be no sweet dreaming this night…


	12. Strange Dreams and A New Face

**Chapter 11**

**Strange dreams and a new face…**

As Tigress laid on her bedroll, unbeknownst to her the Dragons Heart began to glow…it wasn't bright by any means because the gem had managed to slide down the inside of her vest but nevertheless it glowed an unnatural light. As Tigress began to toss and turn as she was plagued by the dreams. Across the hall Po was also tossing and turning, his face riddled with fear as the dreams he too was having took hold.

**Tigress and Po's Dreamscape… **

Tigress was falling in a sea of stars with Po right next to her, but Po was struggling with someone. As he tried to punch and kick the adversary they just fought back harder and Po was losing. Po pleaded to Tigress, but it wasn't Po's voice she heard "Huo! We can't allow Hei'an to cover the Cosmos in his Darkness! We must stop him!" Tigress looked to the figure and she realized it was a black fured Wolf with glowing purple eyes laughing maniacally. "Mwa HAHAHAHAHA! Oh to think you actually believe you can stop me Guang! You are no match for my power! All will be consumed by my Darkness!" With that the wolf began to assault Po again, as Po pleaded with Tigress "Huo, please!"

Tigress looked away as a tear fell from her eyes. Why did it come to this? Why must her family be torn apart like this? Still she knew Guang was right…She had to stop Hei'an, even if it broke her heart, she still knew it was what was right…so with a heavy heart Tigress joined Po and together, the two began to overpower the wolf as he roared in frustration.

They were coming up on a blue planet now, and were entering the planet's atmosphere. Hei'an was furious. His two siblings were working together to stop his ambitions. He launched Huo to the side and began to grab Guang and grip him tight. If Hei'an was going to be hurled into this rock he was taking his brother with him. Guang was struggling to get free but Hei'an was just too powerful. When the two heard a cry "Let him go!" Tigress was now flying at the two, as she reached them she began to claw and kick at the wolf savagely, forcing him to loosen his grip allowing the panda to escape. Hei'an roared in rage. Then Po and Tigress both grabbed one of the wolves arms and threw him straight into the planets core.

There was a massive impact as the wolf was hurled through the earth an an incredible speed. As Po and Tigress neared the planet's surface they began to slow there decent, hovering just over the impact. Po turned to Tigress saying "We have to seal him up! He can't hurt anyone if he can't leave the plannet!" Tigress turned to Po saying "But Guang! Isn't there another way!?" Po shook his head saying "I wish there were truly I do, but you heard Hei'an…If we let him be, the cosmos will be forever doomed…I can't let that happen to countless innocent lives." Tigress turned her head…"Why must this happen to us…why could we just not stay home…" Po placed a hand on Tigress saying "Huo, please…I can't do this alone…" Tigress turned to the panda saying "…Fine Guang, but know this…when we're finished here I want nothing more to do with either of you…I'm tired of this…all the fighting…I'm tired of it." Po was saddened but as a tear fell from his face he nodded to Tigress saying "If that is what you wish dear sister…then I shall respect it." And then the two began to hurl rocks into the earth, boulders after boulders were hurled into the tunnel crated by Hei'an's impact. After about an hour Po and Tigress had created an earth barrier about five miles deep. When both Po and Tigress raised there hands at there work. Instantly, two beams of light were emitted, a yellow one from Po's hand and a red one from Tigress's. As the beams of light reached the earth symbols of sealing were etched into the rock. There work complete they floated down to the earth as they heard the cries of Hei'an deep within his new prison.

"Curse you Guang, and Huo! Mark my words my siblings! I will escape this miserable planet, and when I do I will spread my shadows across the cosmos starting with this miserable planet!Mark my words! I will return!" Po just stared at the site of his brothers prison a tear streaming his face as he spoke. "He's right you know…He will come back someday…and when he does…this planet and all it's life will be doomed…unless…" as he turned to Tigress, she merely turned her back to him saying "No Guang…I told you…I'm done…I will no longer take part in my brother's pointless squabble. Stay away from me brother, for if you come looking for me I will strike you down…" Po's face was saddened as he watched Tigress fly off into the distance. He was all alone now…his brother was now imprisoned while his sister had disowned them both…since the day they were brought together they had never been torn apart…but he couldn't go after her…This planet needed him and his light…When Hei'an did rise from his prison, as Guang knew he would…he needed to be ready to stand up to him…with or without Huo…as he watched Tigress fly off into the mountains he whispered to himself "Stay safe, my sister…"

**End of dreamscape…**

Just before Tigress woke up her necklace had stopped glowing, just in time for her not to notice it as she shot up from her bedroll, sweat pouring from her brow as she gasped for breath. "What the hell!?" was all Tigress could say…she was clearly dreaming about Po and herself but it seemed like they were completely different people…and who was that wolf? Was he this Hei'an? Then who was Guang? She thought his voice seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. And that Huo? Why were they calling her Huo? She had so many questions when she heard Po wake up falling from his bed. She turned to her wall and could see light leaking in through the rice paper wall. It was time to get up anyway so she reached for her pack and began to head to the kitchen for breakfast before the mission.

**With Po…**

Po was rubbing his head as he sat up from the floor. What kind of dream was that? Who was that wolf guy in the dream and what was with his own voice? He sounded kinda like Gladir…And who was Huo and why was he calling Tigress that? The whole thing seemed like he was watching from a window looking in on it…and Guang…who was he? Po felt like he should know Guang, but nothing was coming to him. He quickly shrugged it off as he heard Tigress leave her room and head off to the kitchen. Po decided not to dwell on the dream but that he would come back to it later. He quickly grabbed his pack and headed to the kitchen to make his friends breakfast before they all left for the Full Moon Village, before he left though, he made a quick mental note to stop in at his dad's shop to tell him about the night before.

**With Nightshade…**

Nightshade's eyes flew open as he jumped from his bedroll…he was in the cave he'd been staying in for the past month now…it was weird…that dream he just had…it was almost like it wasn't about him…but at the same time he was their…the Tiger and the Panda…just who were they…it was then he heard a deep voice coming from the caverns. "**_The pieces are all coming together, the vessels has been chosen…soon the great trio will be reunited and my return will spell the end of all…heh heh….he he he he…..HA HAHAHAHA!_**"


	13. Heading Out

**Okay so first of all let me just say** **that I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long to get this chapter written. I got so caught up in my other fic that I just got side tracked with this one. Well, Lesson learned. I won't start a new fic unless I can keep the current one flowing. Again I apologize to my readers and for those of you who are still sticking with me I just want to say you guys are incredible! so without further ado I finally give you Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Heading out…**

As Po had walked into the kitchen he saw Tigress standing by the counter making herself some tea. As he walked behind her, he put his paws on her arms and kissed her on the cheek saying "Good Morning kitten." Tigress smiled as she turned her head to face him a smile on her face "Good morning Po. Did you sleep well? Po stepped to the side as he began gathering ingredients to make noodles and dumplings for everyone. "Sort of." Tigress raised an eyebrow "Sort of? What do you mean?" Po began chopping the veggies as he continued. "Well, I just had this really bizarre dream last night and I'm just trying to sort it out." Tigress then asked as she was now pouring her tea. "What kind of dream was it?"

Just then Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper all walked in followed closely by Master Shifu. "Tell ya about it later." Po said as he filled seven bowls with soup along with a large one with the dumplings. "Order up." as the panda delivered each dish to the masters. "Smells great Po." Crane commented. "Thanks buddy." as Po stood by the counter slurping his own bowl down. He then reached for three dumplings tossing each into his mouth one by one and swallowed. As he finished he noticed everyone staring at him as he realized how gross he must've just looked. "Ooops…sorry guys…" Viper then asked "You in a hurry or something Po?" Po nodded his head. "Yeah I promised my dad I'd stop by the shop today, and now we're going on this mission, so I have to head down so I have time to see him. I'll meet you guys by the bridge near the village entrance." Shifu nodded "Very well panda, we will see you at the bridge in one hour. Po bowed to his master as he grabbed his pack and headed for the village.

**Tigress POV…**

As Tigress was eating her noodles she felt Viper staring at her from across the table. When Tigress looked up Viper would quickly look away like she wasn't just staring at her. Tigress just shrugged it off as she returned her attention to her noodles while her thoughts returned to the dream she had just had. _**What was with that dream last night? Po said he had a weird dream too…must have been a full moon or something**_. As Tigress finished her meal she cleaned her dishes and grabbed her pack. With nothing better to do she decided to head to the village bridge early. With a little luck, maybe she could get some last minuet alone time with Po before the mission.

**Po's POV…**

Po had arrived at the noodle shop early. The place wasn't open just yet, so as he walked in he called out to his dad who he knew would be in the kitchen "Hey Dad!" Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen a look of surprise on his face as he embraced his son. "Oh Po you're early! I wasn't expecting you at least until Lunch!" As Mr. Ping finished his sentence he noticed Po's pack in the corner and his face fell for a moment. "You're leaving again, aren't you?" Ping asked though he already knew the answer. Po's face saddened a bit as he answered. "Yeah…we got a message last night…people are going missing and it's just something we need to check out. No big deal." Po didn't want to worry his father so that's why he never mentioned that they were going on a mission to save their world from and impending darkness... Or that he had a giant dragon living in his head…you just don't tell your dad those things.

Mr. Ping sighed. "So…how long do you think you will be gone?" Po smiled slightly "Only a couple of weeks. The village is pretty far, but we should be able to get right to work pretty much when we get there." Mr. Ping sighed again. "Well…Just promise me your will be careful my son. You know I always worry about you when you go out on these missions. Why, it seems like yesterday you were just learning how to make noodles, now my little boy has saved China twice! And is going on another dangerous mission…***sigh***" Po just smiled as he put his arm around his dad's shoulder. Sure his dad was probably the biggest worrywart in all of China when it came to Po, after all part of Po thought his dad still thought of the panda as a clumsy mess, but he was still Po's dad. "Don't worry dad. I'll be careful, I got the Five with me and Master Shifu this time, we'll be fine." Mr. Ping still wasn't convinced but he knew regardless of how he felt, Po had a responsibility to not only the Valley of Peace, but to China as well. So with a heavy sigh he said "You're right Po, I'm sure you will be just fine with your friends watching over you…Just then Ping's eyes widened "Speaking of your friends, how did it go!? Did you ask Master Tigress to marry you!?"

Po's smile shrank but remained on his face all the same. Mr. Ping noticed this and was becoming very worried. "Yeah…I asked her…I wish you could have been there dad. Tigress was so surprised when I asked her… and I really think she liked the ring…" Mr. Ping's eyes were tearing up "So…she said yes?" Po shook his head his smile still small. "Nope…" Mr. Ping's smile vanished and his face was replaced with one of sadness. He knew Po loved Tigress very much and that if Po were to ever ask a woman to marry him he would probably only do it once. Mr. Ping placed a loving wing on his son's arm as he said "Son…I'm so sorry…Perhaps Master Tigress just doesn't believe in marriage." Po shook his head, his smile still small but on his face. "She didn't say no dad…but she didn't say yes either." Now Mr. Ping was confused. "What?"

Po took a seat in one of the chairs in the restaurant. "I mean that she needs time to think about it. It's a big decision…one I've had months to think about. Not only am I her first boyfriend dad but I'm also the Dragon Warrior, and you know what happens if I marry someone." Mr. Ping nodded that he did indeed know as Po continued. "So I'm gonna wait as long as it takes for her to give me an answer, without pressuring her. I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do because I love her. And even if she says no…I'll still love her all the same. But if she says yes…I'll have that much more love for her. Mr. Ping couldn't help but be proud of his son, as he walked over to the loveable panda. "You know son…there aren't many fellas out there who would give someone the chance to think it over. I hope Tigress really knows how special you are Po." Po smiled at his dad "I know she does dad…that's why I'm confident that she'll give me the right answer…whatever it is."

Mr. Ping gave his son one last hug as Po made to leave. "Well, I better get heading out; I promised Master Shifu I'd meet him by the village bridge with the others." Mr. Ping smiled as he said. "Okay my son, remember, be safe. OH! and if you come across any noodle carts, get me a menu so I know just what they charge for noodles outside the Valley." Po rolled his eyes at his dad as he chuckled "Sure dad whatever you say." As Po turned he picked up his pack and walked down the street. He turned to wave goodbye to his dad, as he left to meet his friends by the village entrance.

As Po made his way over to the village bridge he saw Tigress leaning against the side watching the water flow. "Well, either I'm really late, or actually early." Tigress turned and smiled as the panda set his pack down and stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her as she purred. "You're actually early, how's your father?" Po smiled as he said "You know him, worrying himself sick about me going on another mission." Tigress smiled saying "You're lucky to have him to worry about you." Po just kissed her cheek saying "I'm lucky to have you." making Tigress purr again. She loved this, having someone always there for her, telling her that they loved her. She spent so much of her life avoiding people and emotions that she came to crave Po's love and affection for her. To think…she could have this everyday of her life is she would just say yes… But she was still torn…and couldn't bring herself to say it.

Suddenly Po hugged her tighter saying "My dad says hi by the way." Tigress turned around with the panda's arms still around her and looked into his eyes. "Does he hate me?" Po raised an eyebrow asking with a disbelieving smile "What?" Then Tigress lowered her head saying "For making you wait like this…Does he hate me?" Po lifted her chin and stared into her amber eyes. "Tigress, he doesn't hate you…Sure he's a bit surprised, but he doesn't hate you, and even if he was mad, I would still love you as much as I do now, if not more." With this Po gave Tigress a small kiss as to prove his point which she returned happily, a small tear running down her face as Po wiped it away.

Just then Tigress's ear twitched as they both turned to see there Master and comrades heading there way. There private time was up and who knew when they would get any more anytime soon. But Po smiled at her as he kept his arm around her shoulder holding her close. As the others approached Mantis teased "You two love birds ready yet?" Viper smacked him though on the head with her tail while Master Shifu gave the insect a glare. Po and Tigress just chuckled at the bugs scolding. When was he ever gonna learn? As Shifu stepped forward he said "Is everyone ready then?" His students bowed to him all saying "Yes Master Shifu!" As the red panda stepped forward saying "Then let us be on our way." and with that, the Masters left there home and began there long journey to the Full Moon Village.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review.**


	14. Elephant In The Camp

**Chapter 13 is up so enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Elephant in the Camp…**

The warriors of the Jade Palace had walked for two days now, stopping only to eat and camp for the night. The Full Moon Village was a total of five days away which meant they still had more than two days to travel before they would reach their destination. It was evening now as the Masters were walking through a thick bamboo forest, the sun was beginning to set casting an orange light over the sky. Shifu was lagging behind a bit and the Masters were forced to keep a slower pace. The plan was to reach the Starlight River by sundown and camp along the riverside, but with Shifu not as young as he used to be, that was looking less and less likely. As the old Master stopped he looked to his students. "Perhaps we should camp here for the night."

His students all stopped and looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Tigress began. "Master, if you need to rest we can certainly stop and rest, but we really should try to reach the river before nightfall." Shifu glared at his students "I don't need rest! It's all this….This….This brush! It's slowing me down! I can't exactly walk over it like the rest of you!" Viper was about to mention that she couldn't step over brush either, but she thought better of it. Po raised his eyebrow slightly saying out loud. "Brush huh?" Shifu glared at the panda as if daring Po to challenge him "Yes panda, the brush!" Po thought for a moment then had an idea as he grew a smile "I think I can help with that." As Po walked over behind his Master, He began to pick Shifu up under his arms. "Panda! What do you think you're doing!?" as Po placed Shifu on his shoulders behind his head. "Relax Master Shifu. See? Now you won't have to worry about all that "Brush" slowing you down at all." Shifu was mortified as he glared menacingly at the Panda who still wore a grin. The Five on the other hand looked, like they were about to witness Po get thrown into a mountain. Even Tigress's face showed she was concerned. It looked like Po was carrying a small child on his shoulders.

Shifu was seething and was about to throw the panda to the ground when Po added "Besides, I need water to make my noodles, and the nearest river is still an hour away, right Tigress?" As Tigress shook her head from her thoughts she said "He's right master we need to keep moving…so Po can make his noodles." Shifu was still furious but decided to concede, he then he addressed his students. "If ANY of you mention a word of this EVER I will personally kick your sorry hides up and down the Thousand Steps, one thousand times! Am I understood!?" His students nodded yes as they continued to walk through the forest. Po looked up at his Master saying "Don't worry Master, just sit back and enjoy the ride." as the panda began to walk forward, following his friends.

Once Shifu had calmed down he realized that this wasn't really that bad. Plus being up this high off the ground was a new experience for him. As they continued walking through the forest with Tigress in the lead followed by the Five and Po and Shifu in the back, Shifu decided now was as good a time as any to have his little talk with Po. "Po…would you please stay back a ways from the group…" Po tilted his head slightly saying "Sure Master." As the panda slowed down a bit, but still kept the Five in sight. Shifu then began "Po, I realize that I have yet to apologize to you for the other night." Po tilted his head again "Why would you apologize Master? What did you do?" Shifu's ears fell slightly. "Po, I'm sorry for interrupting your special moment with Tigress…For interrupting your proposal. I saw she doesn't have the ring on so you must not have had the time to ask her."

Po was silent for a moment as he gazed ahead towards Tigress. Shifu felt incredibly sorry for the panda but what the bear said next shocked him. "Actually Master…I was able to ask her…" Shifu's ears dropped even more. So Tigress did reject Po's proposal. He was worried that might happen. After all Shifu knew what marriage meant to Po. "I'm sorry panda…perhaps she will change her mind in the future. Though I admit… I was rooting for you." Po was again silent and Shifu couldn't blame him. But then Po said something Shifu wasn't expecting at all. "Actually Master… she never said no…she just didn't say yes either." Shifu's eyes widened as his ears perked up "What do you mean panda?" after a moment Po explained "I mean that she wasn't able to give me an answer…She's not sure what she wants. I think she wants to say yes…but there may be something holding her back…regardless… I'm gonna give Tigress as much time as she needs to think it over."

Shifu was silent. As the panda's words sank in a smile crept across his face. Never had he met a creature who understood his daughter so well. And for Po to be willing to wait for Tigress to make a decision…it showed the Master just how much the panda did care for her. Though he was now curious as to why Tigress hadn't answered Po. Though he had his suspicions, perhaps he would ask Tigress himself in private. "Do the others know?" Po shook his head "Not unless Tigress told them, which I doubt it." Shifu agreed. "Anything else Master?" Shifu said "No Po that was all." With that Po increased his speed catching up with the Five. Little did they know, Tigress could hear their conversation. She smiled to herself as she discovered Shifu was hoping for the two of them to become a married couple. But if Shifu was okay with Po giving up his title…should she be alright with it too…Why was she still obsessed with that thing?

About an hour later the group reached the Starlight River just as the sun was about to disappear behind the mountains. Once they found a place to camp, Tigress, Monkey, and Crane went to gather firewood while Po went to the river to fill his wok with water so he could make his noodles. Once they had a fire burning, Po made the noodles being careful not to burn his hands while holding the wok. As Po brought out his travel dishware he filled each bowl with noodles and passed them off to his friends. Everyone thanked Po and they all began to eat.

Once they all finished Shifu went down to the river to meditate while the younger Masters sat around the fire talking about pretty much anything. Po was sitting next to Tigress as he was finishing up a story about a customer sneezing noodles out of his nose at his dad's restaurant when he was younger, making everyone laugh. But the happy moment was soon ruined thanks to a certain bug. "So guys, come on tell us what happened at the Peach Tree?" Tigress and Po both stopped laughing as they looked at each other. Viper hissed "Mantis! What are you thinking!?" Mantis looked at the snake "What!? We all saw Po get down on his knee, but we haven't seen a ring yet! I just wanna know what happened!" Po then warned Mantis as he saw Tigress began to shake in anger. "Mantis… Not the time." Mantis then asked honestly. "Why not?" But right then Tigress got to her feet shouting at the insect "Because it's none of your business THAT'S why!" and with that Tigress stormed off into the woods as Po stood up calling out to her "Tigress wait!"

As Po took a step forward Viper blocked his path "Po let me talk to her…I know you're worried but let me handle this." She then turned to the bug "Feel free to sit on him while I'm gone. Gods Mantis that was so insensitive!" as the snake slithered after her sister Po turned back to his friends. Mantis was looking miserable "Are you really gonna sit on me…again?" Po sighed as he sat back down still looking in the direction the girls went "No…but man dude, what the heck!?" as Po turned his attention to the guys. "Po, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone mad…but seriously what's Tigress's problem?" Mantis asked as the others looked at Po waiting for him to explain. Po sighed again. "Well you see…what happened was…"

**With Tigress… **

Tigress had stormed off quite a ways. She was furious with Mantis, but mostly she was frustrated with herself, for losing her self-control like that. As She approached a boulder she got into a stance and with a loud "HYAAHH!" she struck the boulder creating a deep impact in the rock . "_That felt good…"_ she thought to herself when she heard Viper calling out to her. "Tigress, wait up!" as Tigress turned she saw her sister slither toward her, eyes full of concern. "Tigress…are you alright?" Tigress took a deep breath saying "Yes…I just needed to take a walk…" Viper slithered up to her asking "Want to talk about it?" Tigress didn't answer. So then Viper asked her "Want me to get Po?" This time Tigress shook her head no. And Viper waited for her to speak.

After a moment Tigress began. "I never gave him an answer…" Viper put her tail on her sisters paw saying "Don't worry about Mantis Tigress; he's just an insensitive prick." But Tigress shook her head no. "I wasn't talking about Mantis…I was talking about Po…" Viper's eyes widened in shock. "You didn't say anything?" Tigress then sat down against the tree. "No…I couldn't say anything. I mean, is it really right for me to ask Po to give up being the Dragon Warrior? That title is the whole reason we even met! And he loves being the Dragon Warrior. But at the same time I don't want to say no because I love Po and I know he loves me…I just don't know what to do…" Viper then slithered forward asking Tigress. "And what did Po say when you couldn't answer him?" Tigress smiled as she thought of the panda. "He said he'd wait as long as it takes for me to decide…and that no matter what happens…He will always love me…" at this Tigress took out her necklace and looked at it. The gem was glistening in the moonlight as she held it before her. Viper said "Po's a great guy Tigress. I don't know very many who would wait for that kind of an answer…" Tigress nodded as she returned the necklace to the inside of her vest. "I know…and nothing would make me happier than to say yes to him…but I just can't…and It frustrates me to no end…"

After a moment of silence Viper said "It's a nice ring isn't it?" Tigress looked forward "I'm still trying to figure out HOW he managed to get such a bauble." Viper told her "It's kind of romantic actually…" as she told Tigress how Po paid for the ring…

**Back with Po….**

So…You're just going to wait until she gives you an answer?" Monkey asked. Po nodded his head "Yeah…pretty much…I had months to figure it out…why shouldn't she?" Crane then said "Gee Po, I don't think I could wait that long…" Po just smiled "Yeah well…Tigress is more than worth it." Just then Tigress and Viper returned to the camp site. As Tigress sat down next to Po he put his arm around her "You okay?" Tigress just smiled saying "Yes, I'm feeling much better now…" Po gave her a gentle squeeze as he brought her a bit closer. Mantis then spoke up "Tigress…I'm sorry for bringing the whole thing up. " Tigress turned to the bug and said "Don't worry about it Mantis…water under the bridge and…whatever…" She then turned to Po and asked "Did you tell them?" Po nodded saying "Yeah, we're all on the same scroll now." Tigress smiled saying "Good…we should really get some sleep…we still got a lot of walking to do tomorrow." Everyone agreed as they went to their mats to turn in for the night. As they were getting settled Shifu returned offering to take the first watch. As the Masters went to sleep under the clear star lit night.

* * *

**Please Review****!**


	15. Meeting Choi Dak

**Well Got Chapter 14 up and about. Thanks for stopping by and reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Meeting Choi Dak**

After walking for three more days the masters finally made it to the Full Moon Village. It was high noon when the masters walked through the village gates and not a moment sooner they all heard a loud rumbling noise. The masters turned to face the panda in the back, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry…but we did skip breakfast, and I'm starving!" the panda whined. The others just chuckled as Shifu stepped forward. "I'm afraid you will have to wait for lunch Po, we must reach Elder Choi Dak's home as soon as possible to let him know we've arrived. Afterwards you will be free to get a meal." Po's head fell forward as he mumbled a "Yes Master Shifu…" as the masters began their trek to the Elders home, Tigress hung back with Po digging around in her pack, producing an apple. "Here…" She said handing Po the apple. Po's eyes lit up as he gratefully took the apple "Have I told you how awesome you are today?" as he began to scarf down the apple happily. Tigress smiled saying "Only twice so far." Po smiled at her saying "Well now it's even more true." as he finished the apple, his belly now content, and a smile on his face.

The warriors made their way to the center of the village where there was a giant pillar standing in the center and at the top of the pillar sat a crystal moon, the towns prized gem. As Po neared it he marveled at the gem as the light brought forth many colors from the crystal. "Whoa…that is so cool!" Tigress had to agree, as she too marveled at the village's treasure. As they neared the pillar a young goose in a blue tunic walked up to the masters bowing respectfully. "Grandmaster Shifu and Masters of the Jade Palace, we are so relieved that you have arrived safely." Shifu brought up a hand "Please, it is just Master Shifu, and my students and I have traveled a long ways, if we could please speak with Elder Choi Dak as soon as possible, that would be best." The young goose bowed saying "Of course Master Shifu, please follow me." and with that the goose led the masters to the Elders home at the far end of the village.

The group came upon a large blue house in a matter of minutes. Once the goose opened the door he called out. "Sir! The Masters of the Jade Palace have arrived!" once all the Masters had made it inside, an old primate appeared in a purple robe from a door off to the right. Upon reaching the masters he bowed respectfully. "Masters, it is an honor to be in your presence, thank you for coming so quickly." Shifu spoke up. "We came as soon as we received your message Choi Dak, now tell me…is it true that you have witnessed the Mark of Hei'an?" The old primate's face fell "I am afraid so Master, the Darkness has begun to rise, and the Prophecy is coming to be." Master Shifu's face hardened while Po's fell. A small part of him was hoping this whole thing was just a mistake and that they could go home. But he knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

Shifu then spoke "Is there a place my students and I will be staying?" Elder Choi Dak raised his head happy for the change of subject. "Yes of course. I have arranged for three rooms to be available to you all at the village inn. My apprentice, young Chen, will show the young masters to the building." Chen then stepped forward saying "If you'll follow me Masters." But before they turned to leave, Shifu stopped them "Master Tigress, Dragon Warrior, I would like for the two of you to remain here for a while longer. The rest of you take our packs to the inn and get a good layout of the village, we may be here for a while." His students all bowed to him saying "Yes Master Shifu." As the Furious Four left with Chen, while Tigress and Po stepped forward standing on either side of Shifu.

Once the three Masters and the Elder were alone, Choi Dak motioned for them to follow him into his study. Once inside Po and Tigress marveled at the hundreds if not thousands of scrolls and text that lined the walls, as well as an ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the back of the room there was a desk with a chair behind it and on the desk sat a bowl of sorts with a few objects lying around it. Po being incredibly curious began to examine a scroll nearby when he heard Shifu scold him, "Po! Please refrain from touching those ancient scrolls!" Po immediately withdrew his hand and stepped away, a small sheepish grin on his face as he heard Choi Dak laugh "It is quite alright Master Shifu, there is no harm in a little curiosity." Shifu then turned to Choi Dak saying "Forgive me Choi Dak, but sometimes Po's "curiosity" can result in an artifacts…destruction…" Po just looked away ashamed as Tigress put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned to her as she smiled at him and his usual smile returned. Choi Dak saw the way the two were around each other but didn't say anything. Seeing young love was somewhat…refreshing.

"Anyway down to business. Would you please describe to us in detail the events of that night you wrote about?" Shifu asked the elder. Choi Dak sighed as he took a seat in his chair behind his desk, bringing his fingertips together as he recalled the night in question. "I was walking the village streets that night, trying to clear my head. You see for weeks now there has been a change in the air, a most unsettling change. When I would seek answers through divination, I would come up with nothing…and that is most unsettling." Tigress then asked "How so?" Choi Dak turned to the Tiger saying "Because it means that powerful forces are at work child, powerful enough to keep me from looking to see what is to come. And so that night while I was out, I heard a terrible scream…"

As Choi Dak finished his tale the room had become quite silent until Shifu broke it. "And you are certain that you saw the Mark of Hei'an?" Choi Dak nodded his head. "Yes…I would never mistake that mark anywhere. It is the one sure sign signaling the return of Hei'an." Shifu and his students remained quiet. As Choi Dak continued "That hooded figure also concerns me a great deal, his power was most unnatural. If Hei'an has returned then that means that the two Lights must be found at all costs. That is why I wrote to the Jade Palace. I was hoping that if nothing else Master Oogway would have maybe left something behind as to the identity of the two lights. After all, he was the one I trained under and spent much of his time traveling the land. I was hoping maybe he would have found them before he…well, passed on…"

Po brought up his hands saying "Wait, wait, wait! Master Oogway was a member of the Secret Society of the Golden Sun? How did I not know about this!?" Master Shifu turned and said with a raised eyebrow "…Because it was a_ secret_…" Po's eyes widened as he said "Oh…yeah…that makes sense…" As Shifu turned to Choi Dak and revealed. "As it turns out Choi Dak, Master Oogway was able to find one of the Two Lights." as Shifu motioned to Po who just smiled. Choi Dak's face lightened with hope "The Dragon Warrior!? Are you certain?" Shifu nodded his head and turned to Po. "Po, if you would provide a demonstration." Po looked to his master "Like, now?" Shifu nodded his head "Yes Po…now." Po sighed, saying "Okay, but it might take me a sec…been a while since I've done this…"

As Po stepped forward into the center of the room he took a seat, crossing his legs with his hands on his knees. His breathing slowing into a perfect rhythm, as Po focused. While Po entered his state of meditation the others waited patiently all eyes trained on him. After a moment Po located what he was searching for deep within, and he called out to the warm force located deep inside his soul, beckoning it to come forth. As the Heroes Chi began to flow through Po, a feeling of peace washed over him, as a smile spread across his face, as he heard Choi Dak and Tigress gasp. Po's very being had begun to glow a bright Golden aura, lighting up the entire room. Tigress was in awe. She had heard from Viper how Po had called upon the Heroes Chi in that clearing to save her all those months ago, but this was the first time she was witnessing it with her own eyes. Po's being shined brightly as Shifu gazed upon his student a small smile on his face. And then as quickly as it came, Po's aura began to fade, as the panda opened his eyes, a look of peace on his face.

Choi Dak was staring at Po in wonder. As he stepped forward taking Po's hand saying "It…it is true! The first light has been brought to us! Oh this is marvelous news! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would get to meet one of the two Lights! Perhaps there IS hope for us all!" as Po withdrew his hand he stood up smiling as he took his place next to Tigress, who was still watching the panda. Choi Dak then said "Now…if only we can find the second Light…" Shifu then said "We believe that we may have found the second Light as well." Choi Dak's eyes widened yet again. "Really? Who is it?" Shifu then became quiet as Po stepped forward. "I've been told by the one who told me about the prophecy, and that I was the first Light, that the second of the two Lights…is to be Master Tigress."

Choi Dak was silent for a minuet as he turned to Tigress who avoided his gaze. Then he turned to Po and asked "IS to be? I don't understand." Po then tried to explain "Well you see, although it's been "seen" that Tigress is the second light, we still don't know how she becomes it. Unlike with me…Tigress hasn't undergone any change, as far as we know…" Choi Dak was silent for a moment then he asked "You said it has been "seen" that Master Tigress is to be the second light…seen by who?" Po closed his eyes, and for a moment Tigress thought they were about to get a visit from Gladir, but as Po opened his eyes it was his own voice that came out. "I can't say right now, only that it was the same person who told me about the prophecy and that I was the first light and I believe him." At this both Tigress and Shifu were looking at Po but neither said a word, though they had no idea why Po didn't tell Choi Dak about Gladir, they respected his decision nonetheless, though they would ask him about it later.

Choi Dak nodded his head accepting the panda's answer, as he said with a smile on his face "Well what's important is that the two Lights have after a thousand years, been brought together! Now, you all have had a long journey, you should get some rest. Perhaps you would like to see the village? Po smiled saying "All I need to see is a kitchen!" Shifu and Tigress both shook their heads, leave it to Po to change a conversation to one about his stomach. Shifu then addressed his students. "The two of you are free to go. Once you have eaten your meal, take a walk around the village to get a better understanding of it, report back here after three hours with the others so that we may form a plan of action." His students then bowed to him saying "Yes Master Shifu." And with that the two masters left Shifu and Choi Dak alone in the study as they went into the village.

After a moment Choi Dak spoke. "He certainly is a special one that boy." Shifu nodded his head saying "I agree, Po can be childish at times…but he has always had such a pure spirit." Choi Dak smiled saying "I can see that, and also…you cannot help but smile around him. He truly is a one of a kind." Shifu nodded his head as he too began to leave the study...

* * *

**That's the chapter**

**Review**


	16. Making a plan

**Okay Chapter 15 is up and about. Now being tomorrow is America's Birthday and all. I may or may not be able to get a chapter up. I will try though so if nothing else one will definitely be up by Friday. Sorry in advance just in case, but gotta spend time with the Family.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Making a plan**

"So how come you didn't tell Choi Dak about Gladir?" Tigress asked as she and Po were sitting outside a dumpling restaurant enjoying a meal together. It was the first time they had any alone time together since leaving the Valley of Peace. Po was starting his third bowl of dumplings while Tigress was only halfway through her first one. "Because he didn't want me to." Po said as he stuffed another dumpling into his mouth. Tigress then asked "How come?" Po swallowed as he answered her "Well he said he didn't want to give the old guy a heart attack by meeting the founder of his Order. I mean Gladir said he founded the Golden Sun a thousand years ago. Wouldn't that throw you through a loop?" Tigress smiled saying "You forget Po, I trained under Master Oogway for years, creator of Kung Fu." Po smiled saying "True. Anyway Gladir didn't want to get involved so I respected his decision."

The two were silent for a moment when Tigress asked another question. "Po…what did you mean when you said you underwent a change to get that power?" Po set the dumpling down as his face went serious. After a deep breath he explained. "…Back when I first tried to save you in that clearing…I tried to do it using my own Chi…it didn't work… I nearly killed myself trying…But then Master Oogway appeared to me and told me that in order to use the power he left behind to me…I had to remember what brought me peace…" Tigress waited for Po to continue. As he took a deep breath and went on "So I did, using Master Shifu's teachings, I was able to find peace. I thought of my dad, Master Shifu, the Five…but what really made me feel at peace…was thinking about all the times I spent with you." As Po smiled at her Tigress smiled back. "Anyway, once I was at Peace again, Gladir appeared to me for the first time and I asked for his help…the rest is pretty much history. He said that as long as I remain on the correct path, his power is my power."

As Po finished, he brought the dumpling back into his mouth and continued his eating. All the while Tigress was sitting their thinking. After a moment Po asked "Why do you ask?" Tigress was silent for a moment. then she replied "I just wish I knew how I was supposed to be this second Light…When Choi Dak asked me if I was the light…I had no Idea how to respond. I have no special power, or a dragon in my soul like you do Po...I just wish I knew how it is I'm supposed to help you." Po then reached forward and grabbed her paw with his own. Tigress looked up and saw Po smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Don't worry Tigress; I'm sure we'll figure it out. We always do, don't we?" Tigress squeezed his paw with a small smile as she replied "You're right Po…thanks." Po just smiled as he said "Anytime."

After the two finished eating the two warriors took a lap around the village, getting a feel for it. They got a few stares from the locals, but Tigress and Po were used to it. After all, it wasn't everyday a Panda and a Tiger were seen walking around together in this particular village. They passed multiple shops and carts while walking the streets, there were clothing stands, food stands, jewelry stands you name it! For such a remote village, it was very active to say the least. After a few hours the couple then returned to Elder Choi Dak's house to meet up with Shifu and the rest of the Five.

**Back in Elder Choi Dak's Study…**

They were all in the study huddled around the large desk, a large map of the area on the desk with five circles drawn on it. "These are the locations of all five villages where people have been reported missing." as Shifu indicated to each circle on the map. "So far the only village that has not had multiple reports of the kidnappings is the one we reside in at this moment." as Shifu pointed to the Village of the full moon on the map. "Therefore I believe that it is only a matter of time before the village is invaded again."

Tigress then asked 'What's in this area that the five villages are circling?" as she pointed to the center of the ring of villages. Choi Dak explained "Why there isn't much of anything their Master Tigress, other than a few caves. Why do you ask?" Tigress then looked up to the old primate. "It just seems to me that the targets of the recent kidnappings seem to be focused around this area. Perhaps we should investigate these caves you spoke of. They may reveal either the location of an enemy stronghold or perhaps nothing at all." Shifu nodded "It is certainly a possibility, but not one we can explore until the morning. Tonight I want all of you to be taking patrol shifts around the Village. If something does happen and this kidnapper does return none of you are to engage him alone. According to Elder Choi Dak, this foe specializes in Mind Control, and who knows what other abilities he may wield."

Shifu then brought forth three horns. "You will each be in pairs of two while on patrol. Mantis, you will be paired with Monkey" As Shifu tossed Monkey a horn. "Crane, you will be with Viper," As Shifu handed Crane his horn. "And Tigress, you will be partnered with Po." As he handed Tigress the horn Po put his arm around her "Wouldn't have it any other way." Po said with a smile. But Shifu was serious. "Focus Panda, if I cannot trust you to remain focused on this mission I will separate the two of you!" Po then removed his hand as he bowed "Yes Master Shifu." Earning him a few snickers from Mantis and Monkey. But Tigress only glared at them.

"Remember, if you spot the enemy; DO NOT engage him without alerting the others. Am I understood? His students bowed saying "Yes Master Shifu!" Shifu then said "Now, it's getting late, and we only have a few hours before nightfall, so rest up. Monkey and Mantis will take the first shift. Po and Tigress, the second shift. Viper and Crane will take the third. You are dismissed" His students bowed and left for the village inn to catch a few hours of sleep before there long night.

**A few hours later with Po and Tigress on Patrol…**

Po and Tigress were completing there second lap around the village as they were nearing the center of the Village. There sitting in the center stood the Villages Prized Treasure the "Full Moon" Po awed at it. "You know it looks even more beautiful in the moonlight." He marveled as Tigress had to agree. "Kinda like someone I know." Po said as he placed an arm around Tigress. Though Tigress appreciated Po's praise, they were on a mission. And she did not want to betray Shifu's trust, so while trying not to hurt Po's feelings she said "Po, you know what the Master said, we have to focus, he's trusting us to be together on this patrol, and there is quite a bit at stake." Po withdrew his arm and put his hand on the back of his head "You're right Tigress, I'm sorry." Tigress just smiled "No need to apologize, we just need to remain vigilant Po." As she gave him a smile hoping to cheer him up, which it did, for he smiled right back.

Just then an arrow was shot, landing mere inches in front of them forcing the Masters to leap back on instinct and into fighting stances, Tigress's paw going straight for her horn but rested on it, not bringing it out just yet. Standing atop of a building in a black cloak with a hood up stood alone figure. As the figure tossed the crossbow aside, he leaped from the building, landing about thirty feet, in front of the Masters. As the figure began to step towards them Po shouted "Who are you?" the figure stopped as a low chuckle could be heard. "heh heh heh…I was beginning to think that the two of you were just a figment of my imagination…I am so glad to see that is not the case." As the wolf motioned with his hand, a slight purple glow came from where his eyes were supposed to be though Po and Tigress could still not see his face.

They soon heard multiple sounds coming from all directions as many figures began to emerge from the alley ways and side streets. Tigress noticed that each person wore the Mark of Hei'an on their foreheads. "Po, It's the Mark! They're all under his control!" Po was still at Tigress's side as he muttered an "I know, but just who is this guy?" his eyes not leaving the hooded figure, a bad feeling forming in his stomach. Gladir was also now present, and Po could feel the Dragon was anxious as Gladir spoke in a far off tone "_**It is HIM.**_" Just then a dark furred hand was revealed as it removed the hood. Both Po and Tigress gasped. "No way…" Po muttered, and Tigress whispered "It can't be…" There standing before them stood a black furred Wolf with glowing purple eyes, two marks underneath each eye. It was the same wolf Po and Tigress dreamed about earlier that week.

The Wolf then spoke "My name is Nightshade, and I have come to kill you both…"

**The Three destined ones have finally met. Nightshade wants to eliminate the Dynamic Duo! Can Po and Tigress hold him off before Shifu and the Five reach them!? Will Gladir actually help? and how does Gladir know Nightshade!? **

**Review!**


	17. First Encounters

**Well it's 11:53PM Friday night and I finally finished Chapter 16! WOOOHOOO! Since you guys have waited so patiently for me I made this chapter a bit longer than the others...not much longer...but I could have stopped it at a point but didn't. Anyway enjoy the chapter! and again you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 16**

**First Encounters**

Po and Tigress were in shock. How was this possible? They each knew that this was the same black haired wolf that they dreamed about but that still didn't make it any more believable. Tigress was about to speak when Po beat her to it. "How are you even here!? What's going on?" Tigress then looked to Po "Wait, you've seen him before!?" Po nodded his head saying without taking his eyes off the wolf. "Yeah…remember that dream I said I had the night before we left the palace?" Tigress answered as she began to get a sick feeling in her stomach. "Yes…" Po then nodded towards the wolf "He was in it…the same marks, purple eyes and everything…except his name…it was-""-Hei'an…" Tigress was the one who uttered the last word and it caught Po by surprise." Po's eyes shifted to Tigress "How did you?" Tigress then explained. "Because I think I had that same dream…only your name was Guang…and mine was Huo…"

Po was speechless. He and Tigress had the same dream!? On the same night!? Just then Nightshade was laughing "HA HA HA HA! Oh you fools…it was no ordinary dream…but a vision we three shared that same night…" Po looked to the wolf "Wait! You had the same dream too!?" The wolf was getting agitated now "Did you not hear me Panda!? I said, it was no mere dream! But a vision, a vision of both the past and the present colliding. Nightshade motioned to Po with his left hand "The vessel of Guang, then he motioned to Tigress with his right hand "and the champion of Huo" as he brought both hands towards himself as he said "And the servant to Hei'an!" Tigress was beginning to see the bigger picture here. But Po was still lost "I still don't understand who Guang is!" Or Huo!?" Nightshade then crossed his arms as he said with a smile "That is a pity…I was hoping that this might be a bit more fun…but if neither beings have revealed themselves to you, then this won't even be a challenge."

Just then a loud noise was heard as Tigress had brought the horn to her lips and sounded the call. When she removed the horn she said to Po "We got ninety seconds before the others get here, we have to hold them off till then!" Po just nodded saying "Got it. But what about the people? This isn't exactly there fault." Tigress nodded saying "I know but we can't let ourselves be captured or killed. We got to do whatever it takes to keep him from getting what he wants…even if it means fighting our own countrymen…" Po just mumbled "This is a load of noodles…" "I know." Tigress said "Here they come!"

Just then the people began to charge Po and Tigress, some wielding weapons, others just a stick. Po and Tigress stood back to back and fended off the mob while Nightshade climbed up onto the "Full Moon" Gem to watch the show. Po and Tigress were holding their own against the mob, but it was hard to go easy on these guys. Po felt guilty, these people were completely innocent and now he was being forced to fight them head on! In made him sick. "_**Focus PO**_!" As Gladir's voice rang in his head as Po ducked under a swinging sword. Po launched an uppercut at the croc and kicked him into three pigs. Tigress was getting overwhelmed as the mob closed in on her and Po "There's too many for just the two of us!" "Then how about seven? WINGS OF JUSTICE!" It was crane as he blew a massive gust of wind down upon the mob as they were forced back from Po and Tigress. "Guys! Po shouted as the remaining Members of the Five and Master Shifu arrived at their side! "We came as soon as we heard the horn, where is the enemy!?" Shifu asked as Po pointed to the Town's gemstone. Shifu's gaze fell upon the black wolf with the glowing purple eyes, a sick grin on his face. Shifu had a thought. "Perhaps if we can take him out then his grip on these people will weaken. Po, Tigress, You two go for the wolf, we'll handle these people." Po and Tigress nodded as they went for the nearest roof.

Once Tigress threw Po up onto the roof she was immediately at his side as Nightshade leaped from the gemstone and landed a few yards away. Po and Tigress were in ready stances waiting for Nightshade to make the first move. "Come now…you don't honestly expect to be able to defeat me with Kung Fu do you?" Tigress growled as Po hollered "Only one way to find out!" as both he and Tigress charged the wolf, fists and feet flying! The two warriors were all over the wolf. When Po went high, Tigress went low, each knowing what the other was about to do. It was the results of countless hours in the training hall working together against the four remaining members of the Five. They threw every combo they knew at the wolf, but no matter what they did, Nightshade was able to dodge each and every attack as he weaved in and out of the duo's reach.

Tigress was astounded, they should have been able to take this guy down in and instant but here he was avoiding each of their strikes. Just then Po cried out "KA CHOW!" as he tried to slam the wolf with his belly but the wolf merely jumped back out of reach, a grin on his face. "My turn." As the wolf brought forth both hands as two dark purple flames were produced. Po and Tigress's eyes widened as Po muttered "I know he's the enemy…but that is so cool…" Tigress snapped "Po, Focus!" But at that moment Nightshade hurled the two balls of Dark Fire at the two warriors. Tigress leaped over hers as Po landed on his back to avoid getting hit in the face. As Po got to his feet, another fire ball was being hurled at him. As Tigress watched in horror, images of Po being shot out of Shen's Factory plagued her mind as she called out "NO!" But before she could do anything the fireball hit Po square in the chest, sending him flying to the other end of the building crashing through a chimney, and skidding to a halt. As Po coughed getting to his feet Tigress released a breath. Po was okay, aside from the massive black patch on his fur, he was fine.

Tigress then turned to the wolf as a growl left her maw. She charged Nightshade and began attacking him savagely. Again Nightshade evaded each strike. While Tigress delivered a spin kick, Nightshade ducked producing another fireball. As Tigress landed, she noticed the dark flames and did a backflip as Nightshade shot the fireball towards her. The flames missed Tigress by mere inches. While Tigress was upside down in mid flip, her Dragons Heart necklace fell from the inside of her vest, now hanging outside it as she landed on all fours.

Po had gotten to his feet and was trying to shake the stars out of his head. He had crashed through that chimney head first and it didn't exactly tickle. He saw Tigress on all fours before Nightshade and was about to rush to her side when he heard a voice "_**He's right Po, you can not defeat him with just Kung Fu." **_Po then shouted at Gladir _**"**_Then what am I supposed to do!?" Gladir then responded "_**Use the Heroes Chi to stop him**_!" Po was getting frustrated now "And how is glowing like a candle supposed to help me!? Tigress is in trouble I have to help her!" Gladir shouted at Po _**"Po you need to Focus, I can help, but you need to calm down!**_" But Po wasn't listening; he was running back to Tigress who once again was attacking Nightshade.

Tigress had leaped over the wolf and was now to his back , his attention now diverted from his front allowed Po to deliver a powerful Punch to the wolfs face, thus sending him back into Tigress's claw strike right at his back. This resulted in Nightshade being knocked back to the edge of the roof. A low growl left his lips as two smirks were worn on both Tigress and Po's faces. "Well kids, I think it's about time we wrap this up." Suddenly Nightshade was a blur as he vanished from in front of them "What?" Po said as Tigress tried to pinpoint his location with her ears. "Looking for me?" Both warriors gasped as the turned around only for Nightshade to grab them both by their throats and slowly lifted them up off the ground. Just how strong was this guy!? Has he been toying with them this whole time? Tigress and Po both struggled but Po was beginning to lose consciousness first, as black spots began to plague his vision. As Po was about to pass out Nightshade threw the panda onto another roof as the panda rolled into another chimney on his back, he was out cold. "_**Po!"**_ Gladir Shouted but there was no response. Po was out, and Gladir was alone.

Tigress was still trying to pry Nightshades fingers loose of her throat but it wasn't working. This guy's strength was not natural. Nothing about him was. As Nightshades eyes glowed a brighter purple, he spoke to the tiger. "You know…I just had a thought…perhaps instead of just destroying you…I should instead-" As a shadowy flame was produced, this one more black than purple."-Use you instead." As Nightshade brought his hand to Tigress's forehead she began to struggle more.

Shifu looked up from below as he saw Tigress struggling and the wolfs hand inching towards her head, the master cried "NO! " As he tried to get away from the people he was fighting, but there were too many, he couldn't reach his daughter, he had to watch in horror as the wolf's hand made contact.

Tigress Screamed as the flames touched her fur. But it wasn't heat that was causing her pain. No it was something else. As the Dark flames were trying to burrow their way in through her skull. But the moment Nightshades paw landed on her head something unexpected happened. Tigress's necklace began to glow as red blasts of lightning shot forth sending Nightshade flying back screaming in agony "GYAHHH!?" the wolf cried, as he held up his arms in defense. Tigress fell to the ground unconscious as her body began to spark uncontrollably, the red lightning acting as a sort of barrier. Nightshade was breathing hard as he looked at the tiger "So you have indeed chosen your champion, Huo…" he said as he stood up and walked over to the tiger. As he neared her though more lightning shot his way as he avoided the bolts with a leap into the air landing near the panda. "Well…if the Tiger will not serve my master…perhaps the fat panda will." As more Dark flames erupted from Nightshades hand he began to kneel down in front of the unconscious panda.

Shifu finally made his way to the rooftop and was shocked at what he saw. Tigress on her back, her body concealed in a red lightning barrier of sorts, and the wolf was kneeling before an unconscious Po. "Get away from my student!" As Shifu leaped into the air hurling himself at the wolf who merely brought back the purple flames and shot one at the old master sending him flying back where he came from his robes smoking but not on fire. "Stay out of this old man." As the wolf brought back the dark flames once more, he was about to grab the panda's forehead, when suddenly a paw griped his wrist, forcing him to stop. Nightshade was momentarily shocked, how was this panda even stopping him? His strength should be unmatched. As the Panda slowly got to his feet his eyes still closed he began to crush Nightshades wrist forcing the wolf to relinquish the flames "What is this!?" Nightshade yelled.

Shifu was on his front struggling to stand up He saw Po now on his feet, the wolf's wrist in his paw. Po was okay…but something was not right as the master watched on his eyes widening. Po's eyes were still closed as he continued to crush Nightshades wrist the wolf crying out in rage "What is going on!?" The wolf cried as he brought forth another dark flame from his left hand as he tried to reach at Po again. This time Po just brought his right hand up blocking the wolf's hand, knocking it aside. It was then Po's eyes opened. But it wasn't Po's eyes that were shown. Instead of eyes of Jade, they were eyes of gold. "_**You are strong child…but you are not strong enough!"**_ As Gladir's deep and powerful voice left Po's mouth. Po's right hand then was pulled back as Gladir sent the wolf flying back with a powerful thrust.

The wolf skidded to a halt as he gripped his now hurt wrist. It wasn't quite broken but he couldn't conjure up any Dark fire with it either. Gladir was now calling forth the power of the Heroes Chi, as the Panda's body began to glow it's bright golden aura. In a flash Gladir was upon the wolf as he brought a fist upon the wolf sending Nightshade flying three buildings over. Nightshade recovered, his face now in a snarl, as he hurled Dark fire ball after fireball at the panda. Gladir dodged each one as he brought forth the Panda's arm and fired a Chi Blast at the wolf. The attack hit its mark forcing the wolf to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees. Gladir was upon the wolf again as he towered over the creature who was now beaten. "heh heh heh." The wolf chuckled as he gazed up at the panda, eyes of purple meeting eyes of gold. "So, Guang has finally decided to make use of his vessel, either the Panda lied, or you truly have not revealed yourself to him till now." Gladir just stared at the wolf as he spoke "_**Child…this Panda has not lied to you…and I have been known to him for many months…to him…I am a friend…To your Master…I am an enemy…Though it pains me to take the life of an innocent…I must keep Hei'an from rising from his prison...I hope that when you are gone…you can find the strength to forgive me**_." With that Gladir brought up Po's fist as if began to glow a brighter gold aura. As Gladir brought the fist down upon the wolf, there was a purple flash, forcing Gladir and Shifu to shield their eyes.

The Purple flash coming from the rooftop grabbed the attention of the other masters as they were busy fighting off the mob. But before they knew it each member of the mob began to vanish right before their eyes. Mantis spoke "That can't be good." Viper called out "Let's get to the others!" as the four masters made their way to the rooftops.

Shifu had shielded his eyes as the purple flash blinded him. When the light had faded he opened his eyes to see Po standing before no one. Where did the wolf go?

Gladir brought the panda's paw down as he saw that the wolf was now gone. But right then a disembodied voice rang out overhead. "_**Heh heh heh heh heh…Well done my brother…you have chosen your vessel well. And you too sister. You have both chosen worthy candidates for our upcoming…reunion." **_ Gladir tensed, he knew that ominous voice anywhere. Though it had been a thousand years since he last heard it, there was no mistaking the voice of Hei'an…his brother. "_**Worry not my siblings…our time will come when we are able to meet…properly…until then!…Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**_

And as fast as it came the voice was gone. Gladir then made his way over to the tiger as she was still wrapped in a red lightning barrier. The other Masters were around her as they all were looking at the Tiger Master. Shifu tried to get close but each time he did, a shock was sent to his fingers forcing him back. "What is this? What is wrong with my DAUGHTER!" He shouted at the panda as his eyes turned on Gladir. But Gladir was not looking at Shifu or the Five. He was looking at the tiger, but more importantly the necklace around her neck, that now glowed a bright red aura. "_**So this is where you have been hiding, sister…" **_As Gladir stepped forward and began to pick up the Tiger Master, though the lightning did it's best to force him back, it was as if Gladir could not feel a thing, as he began to carry the tiger back in the direction of the inn. Right then Shifu was in front of him an angry expression on his face "Where do you think you are taking her Gladir!?" Gladir just looked at the red panda with a stone cold expression as the lightning was flying around him. Gladir then looked to the necklace saying _**"Would you please just stop that Huo…We have more important things to worry about …Hei'an knows where you are now…you need to stop trying to run."**_ After a moment the lightning stopped but the necklace continued to glow as Gladir looked back at Shifu. "_**Master Tigress and Po need a place to stay…for a time…I am taking them to the inn…we will be using one of the rooms. They and are not to be disturbed." **_Shifu was furious "I do not take orders from you Dragon! Now release my students!"

Gladir continued to stare at the master finally he began to walk away leaving an incredibly stunned master in his wake. "_**Do not be furious with Po, Shifu…for he too is unconscious as we speak, and needs my help." **_Shifu then shouted as he raced to catch up with Gladir his students behind him "Help with what exactly Gladir!?What aren't you telling me!?" Gladir then answered as he turned to the red panda "_**Help with his training**_." And with that Gladir dashed off in a blur in the direction of the inn. Leaving the masters on the rooftop with far more questions than answers.

* * *

**There you are! Hoe you enjoyed the chapter.  
**

**Please review!**


	18. Meeting Huo Training Begins

**Chapter 17 up and about! Thanks for the reviews And I hope you enjoy the read!  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Meeting Huo/Training begins**

Gladir had made it to the inn that the warriors had been staying at and took the smallest room at the end of the hall. After laying the Tiger Master down on the bedroll Gladir walked over to the door and with the panda's paw outstretched placed a small sealing on the door. "_**There…that way the Masters won't be able to disturb us…at least until morning…"**_ Gladir knew that the red panda would be furious at him for sure, but he just hoped that he didn't take his anger out on Po. As Gladir walked over to the Tiger Master, he sat the panda down cross legged and looked at the necklace.

After a moment of silence Gladir spoke "_**I know this will fall onto deaf ears Huo…But I am glad to see you…" **_The gem just continued to glow its same bright reddish glow, acting unresponsive. Gladir then said "_**I know that you have sworn never to have anything to do with Hei'an or myself after what happened that day…But I need your help Huo…Hei'an is rising from his prison and only this Panda and Tiger can stop him. But they cannot do it without the two of us."**_ Just then the gem grew brighter as if in defiance to Gladir's request. "_**You and I both know what will happen if we don't stop him…He will cover this world in his darkness and then move on to the cosmos! These creatures do not deserve such a fate nor does anyone else! **_ The ruby dimmed a bit, as if it had nothing to say. Gladir then sighed "_**Whether or not you chose to aide me is up to you…I will not force you to choose…I never have. I however plan to stay on, acting as this planets Guardian for it is the path I have chosen. But know this… Do not think for one second that Hei'an will spare you if you choose to stand aside. You and I both know that he has never valued our family like we have…especially you…"**_ The Gem just continued to glow as Gladir was apparently listening to something. "_**Yes…I am aware that I have not been honest with these creatures about my identity…but that was because after you left…I felt I no longer deserved to bear that name…and I still don't."**_ There was another pause of silence when Gladir continued "_**You protected the Tiger tonight…I would like to think there was a reason for that. Please Huo…Please help this tiger realize her destiny…She is strong and has a fierce Fire burning in her soul…in many ways she reminds me of you…so again I beseech you dear sister…please help me protect these creatures…For they need us both now more than ever…"**_

Again there was a slight pause and then the gem grew intensely bright, as Gladir smiled using the panda's face. _**"Thank you for listening…and yes…I know this changes nothing between us." **_As Gladir turned his back to the Tiger he walked over to the wall across from her and sat down against it. Once he was sure the Panda would not hurt himself He leaned the panda's head back against the wall and dove back into the Depths of the panda's mind…back into the one place, he was sure he could find Po.

**Tigress's Dreamscape…**

Tigress had finally opened her eyes and was shocked at what she had seen. She was standing in a field of wild flowers looking over a mountain ridge. "Where am I?" Tigress asked herself. Then she remembered "This is where Po and I came after he helped me remember my past! What's going on? And where's Po!? And that Nightshade freak!?" As Tigress walked over to the edge, she gazed out over the horizon until something caught her eye. In the distance she could see something coming her way. As she squinted, her eyes she began to make out a figure. Only it wasn't just any ordinary figure. It was a red dragon! Tigress stepped back as the creature landed on the mountain ridge. Tigress stared at it in wonder, Here the Dragon was the size of the training hall back in the Jade Palace. It had two horns on its head and ruby red eyes. It's tongue was forked and had just two front legs as the rest of its body resembled that of a serpent. It was an incredible likeness of the traditional Chinese Dragon, save for the horns. As Tigress marveled at the red creature the Dragon spoke in a stern voice. "_**Greetings Tigress…My name is Huo…and we have much to discuss…"**_

Tigress was momentarily stunned as she backed away slowly. To be honest, this was a bit much for her to register. The Dragon spoke again though it did so without moving its lips. "_**Your confusion is understandable little one but I'm afraid you must accept the fact that this is indeed real and not just a dream."**_ Tigress then called out "What are we doing here!? How did you get here!? And where is Po!?" Huo was getting frustrated with Tigress as she snapped at the Tiger "_**Patients Child**_!" But before Huo could utter another word Tigress snapped at the Dragon "Don't call me child! I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace and I will not be talked down upon by some giant lizard!" Huo just stared at the Tiger as Tigress stared back. Finally Huo broke the silence, "_**It is true…you do possess a certain fire in your eyes…though your fire has recently become…unsettled**_." Tigress raised an eyebrow asking "What does that mean?"

Huo then sighed as she made to get more comfortable. "_**I suppose if I am going to help you creatures keep your world, I should try to explain. Do you know where we are child?"**_ Tigress looked around the field saying "I know I've been here once before…five months ago… with Po._**"**_ Huo then said "_**Yes, this is the deepest part of your subconscious mind…a place where you feel safe…as for how I am here now…you can relax…Unlike Guang…I don't approve of the idea of the sharing of souls…despite its advantages**_." Tigress raised an eyebrow "Advantages?" Then she asked "Wait, just who is Guang anyway!?" Huo then shouted "_**Patients!**_" Tigress then silenced herself but her eyes were narrowed. "_**As I was saying… we celestial **__**beings can merge with the souls of a host… that said host is then able to tap into our full power should they need to" **_Tigress raised an eyebrow "Celestial beings? Just what are you?" Huo answered "_**You creatures have no word for the name of our species…so for now you may refer to us as these…Dragons…as I was saying…there is a downside to us sharing souls with another creature…Should we, for whatever reason chose to leave our host…the host will eventually die shortly after…"**_ Tigress's eyes fell to the ground her thoughts no longer on the Dragon before her, but on Po. "So, if Gladir leaves Po…then Po will… die!?" Huo just stared at the tiger as she said mostly at herself "_**I have heard Guang has referred to himself as Gladir lately…but yes if he were to leave the panda…the creature would indeed eventually die…"**_

Tigress brought her head up trying to wish she never heard that. "But what about you? If you haven't merged with my soul, how are you here!?" Huo just stared at Tigress as she answered "_**Your necklace is key child. Though I do not reside with you I can still communicate and transfer my power…but I cannot do that at this time." **_As Tigress's hand instinctively went to her necklace she asked "What do you mean you can't transfer your power? Why not!? Hei'an is about to cover the world in Darkness and Po needs my help!" The Dragon brought her head closer in front of Tigress so that they were mere feet apart. "_**Because Child! As I said before, your fire has been unsettled! You have become torn! Conflicted! "**_ Tigress just spat "What does THAT mean!?" but the dragon continued "_**Child, I have seen your past through your memories and you have endured much torment in your life. But then you found something that only another could give you…And there was a time not long ago where you would have been able to accept my power…but recently your heart has become unbalanced and like Guang, I too have a condition that must be met before I can pass my power on to another**__**." **_Tigress then asked "And what is this condition?" As the Dragon raised its head slightly "_**You must have an unflinching heart, and a Fire that burns brighter and fiercer than the sun**_…"

Tigress then lowered her head. Her heart was unbalanced? Was she too weak? No. She could figure this out. If Po could meet Gladir's condition then certainly Tigress could do the same. Tigress looked up at the Dragon, her amber eyes full of determination. Huo took note of this. "I may not be able to use your power now…but I will do whatever it takes to protect my home…and the one I love." Huo then did something she hadn't done for a thousand years… she smiled "_**Heh…You're well on your way child.**_" And with that the dragon faded, and Tigress was left alone standing amongst the flowers gazing out over the horizon.

**Po's Dreamscape…**

Po had finally opened his eyes as he sat forward holding the back of his head. "Man…I feel like Master Shifu just hit me in the head with a ton of bricks…" he said as he began to stand on his feet. "_**You did get hit with a few bricks…though I don't believe it was quite as much as a ton."**_ Po looked up and saw the golden Dragon up above him. Po then took a look around. He had been here once before. It was the Sacred Peach Tree at the Palace…but it was surrounded by a dense fog. He was in the deepest part of his mind…Oogway called it his Inner Sanctuary. "What am I doing here?" Then Po's eyes widened "Tigress! Where is she!? The last thing I remember is that Nightshade guy had a hold of her! Then…Nothing." as Po lowered his head frustrated that he couldn't remember, but even more worried about Tigress. _**"Do not fret Po, Tigress is safe…in fact you and her are actually in the same room right now. But we must talk**_."

As Gladir told Po what happened, Po listened to the Dragon intently. When he heard how Tigress was okay, he released a breath. "I'm glad she's okay… But Gladir…why am I here?" Gladir then spoke to Po. "_**Because you need to learn how to properly use the Heroes Chi…Something I should have shown you long ago**_." Po then lowered his head saying "I'm sorry I snapped at you before…I was worried about Tigress… I kinda went a little bit nuts." Gladir then responded "_**You do not need to apologize Po…I know what the Tiger means to you, and as I said before…I should have started your training months ago to better prepare you for this threat…and it is I who should be sorry."**_ Po then looked up at the Dragon with a raised eyebrow "Did you really lock Master Shifu out of the room?" Gladir responded with a "_**Yes?**_" Po then grinned "He is going to be so ticked off…I bet he'll try to break the door down the first chance he gets!" As Po snickered Gladir could only grin. This Panda, no matter what happened, could always turn a dreary mood into a cheerful one. As Gladir's form began to Glow Po shielded his eyes until the glow dimmed. When Po lowered his hand he gasped. Standing before Po was another Panda! It looked as if Po was looking in a mirror; only instead of Po's Jade eyes this one had Golden ones!

Po's jaw dropped as he tried to speak "G-Gladir!? You're…You're a Panda!? No, you're ME!?" Gladir's voice then came from the new panda's lips "_**I have taken this form so that I may better assist you in your training…Now my friend…Let us begin!"**_

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

**Also I have a poll up on my Profile page. Please take it! Thank you!**


	19. Learning The Ropes

**Well, here we are with Chapter 18. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter 18**

**Learning the ropes**

Shifu had burst through the door to the inn and made his way up the stairs, his four students' right behind him. As he approached there rooms he opened the first door. Nothing. He then rushed for the second door. Again Po and Tigress were not here. He then came to the third door and reached for the door handle and tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. Frustrated the old Master attacked the door with a fierce punch "HYAAAH!" as his fist hit the door there was only a low thud, as the door refused to budge. Shifu was stunned as were the rest of his students. "What in the world?" As Shifu tried to force the door open again Viper slithered forward. "Master…Didn't Gladir say they weren't to be disturbed?" Shifu Glared at the snake. "You think I care about what that THING wants!?" Viper shook her head saying "Of course not…I'm just saying…maybe he did something to the door. We don't exactly know that much about him."

Shifu heaved a sigh. "Perhaps you are right Viper…all of you go to your rooms and rest." His students bowed and made to leave but it was Crane who asked. "Master…aren't you coming too?" Shifu shook his head no, as he made to get into a seated position. "No Crane I will not. I intend to wait here until that door opens up and I can give that Dragon a piece of my mind!" Crane just stared at the master for a moment then went into his room. Shifu took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. "Inner peace…inner peace…inner peace…."

**With Crane, Mantis, and Monkey…**

The guys all went into the larger room leaving Viper the other room to herself. "Gee I sure hope Shifu asks questions first before he goes after Po. It's not his fault Gladir took off like that!" Monkey had said as he got comfortable. Mantis responded "The Master isn't that rash. I'm sure he won't hurt the big guy, right Crane?" Crane was staring out the window when he turned to face his comrades. "I don't know…He seemed pretty upset…" "Who wouldn't be?" Everyone turned to see Viper slither in closing the door. Viper then spoke again "I think Shifu is more worried about Tigress to be honest." Mantis spoke up "Totally understandable, I mean she was unconscious for crying out loud. Not to mention, THE RED, FREAKING, LIGHTNING!"

Viper then smacked the bug hissing at him "Hush Mantis! It's more than that…I think Shifu is really worried for her…have you guys noticed how he's been paying more attention to her lately?" Crane spoke up "Yeah…ever since Po and Tigress became a thing…" Viper then added "I think all those special training sessions were his way of maybe, father daughter bonding…of course I could be wrong." Monkey then added "No I think your right…Po told me Shifu gave him his blessing as Tigress's father to marry her. Perhaps Shifu is really worried for his daughter and just doesn't know how to cope." The others sat in silence. Until Mantis said "I sure hope Shifu doesn't kill Po…he still hasn't written down his dumpling recipe for me yet."

**With Po and Gladir….the scene has changed to that of Po's Private Training Ground behind the Palace.**

Two blurs of Golden light clashed time and time again, as they moved between trees at blinding speed, each attacking the other, both not giving an inch. Finally the two reach the center of the grounds and stopped, Po collapsing to his hands and knees, as his Heroes Chi dissipated. "*huff* *huff* that…was….AWESOME!" * Ack* As Po landed right on his back breathing hard. Gladir walked over to Po, a smile on his Panda face. "_**You are doing well Po. But you tire out too quickly…You're using too much of the Heroes Chi at once. Just like when you use your own Chi to heal your friends, control is key**_." Po just nodded as he sat forward, still trying to catch his breath. "So what, you're saying that I don't need to use that much?"

Gladir nodded his head saying "_**The less you use, the longer you will be able to maintain use of the Heroes Chi…Remember it also acts as your life force so you will tire out quicker if you aren't careful and you could get into some serious trouble**_." Po nodded as he stood up. "So what's next?" The panda asked eagerly. Gladir smiled as he began. "_**Well, you now know that using the Heroes Chi enhances your strength immensely as well as your speed. This way you will now be able to keep up with Nightshade. This is also why you were unable to so much as touch him when you fought. To him, you were moving at an incredibly slow pace." **_Po looked forward saying "I was pretty shocked to see how strong that guy actually was…Guess I learned my lesson…don't judge a scroll, and what not…" Gladir then became quite solemn. "_**The next time you face him, I fear he may be much stronger**_." Po looked to Gladir as he asked "What do you mean? Gladir then said to Po. "_**Until Now Hei'an has been trapped inside his prison and has been unable to pass his full power onto Nightshade. However…Our seals have weakened greatly, and if Nightshade and his minions continue digging through the earth to get to Hei'an, I fear it is only a matter of time before Hei'an is able to pass on more of his darkness."**_

Po was silent for a moment as he let this all sink in. Then Po had a quizzical look. "Seals? What are those?" Gladir then explained "_**Another one of our abilities. It's what I've used to keep Shifu from reaching you and Tigress for now though it will fade soon. Long ago…Huo and I placed seals upon Hei'an's prison to keep him there…but…time has made them weaken…allowing Hei'an to slip his influence through the barrier and thus allowing him to manipulate Nightshade."**_ Po then asked "So Nightshade…isn't actually…you know…evil?" Gladir shook his head no. "_**No**_, _**I don't believe so. I believe Hei'an is merely manipulating the darkness in his heart." **_ Po was beginning to feel sorry for Nightshade. Apparently none of this was even his fault…but Po and Tigress still needed to stop him. After all, the world was still at stake here.

Gladir then straightened himself as he said. "_**Now…there is still one skill that I must teach you before you can take on Hei'an and Nightshade again. The Chi Blast**_." Po's eyes widened as he said "That sounds so cool! What is it!?" Gladir stepped forward as he positioned his panda form before a boulder as he got into Po's panda stance. "_**It's a ranged attack that allows you to take the Heroes Chi and fire it towards an opponent. Observe."**_ Po watched as Gladir began to channel the Heroes Chi into his fist, as his hand began to glow. Po watched in awe as Gladir brought his fist into a thrust and a golden beam of light was shot from Gladir's paw and literally obliterated the boulder.

Po watched in awe as the boulder was no longer in front of Gladir, but now a pile of rubble. "WHOA!SO COOL!" Po exclaimed as he rushed forward to Gladir. "How do I do that?" Gladir smiled as he turned to Po. "_**Like your healing technique you must gather the Heroes Chi into your fist and let it build. The more Chi built up, the stronger the blast will be. But be careful. As I said before… use too much Chi and you will exhaust yourself. Then just let the Chi flow."**_ Po nodded as he took his place before another boulder, while Gladir moved behind him. Po took a deep breath and released it as he got into his stance. His right hand curved at his side ready to strike. As Po called upon the Heroes Chi his form began to glow once more as he then closed his eyes and began to focus the Chi into his fist. It took Po a minuet but the Chi eventually began to build into his fist and soon the only thing glowing was Po's fist.

Gladir then said quietly _**"That's it Po…Now…Let it fly, straight at the boulder."**_ Po released another breath as he brought his fist forward into a thrust crying "HAAAH!" But nothing happened…Po looked at his still glowing fist as he tried to again "HAAAH!" …Still nothing. Gladir then stepped forward just behind Po "_**You are trying too hard Po. Just let the Chi flow…just want it to happen. The Chi responds to your will. Now…Try again**_." Po relaxed a bit then got back into his stance. He focused. He had to want the Chi to flow. He remembered how Gladir fired his Chi Blast at the rock. Without opening his eyes Po could feel the Chi in his palm as he curved his fingers and brought his paw into another thrust crying out "HYYYAAAAAAHHH!" there was a massive burst of light as Po shot forward a massive beam of golden light.

In an instant the rock was obliterated and Po was sent flying back into Gladir, as Gladir tried to catch Po. Po's force sent the other panda skidding back as his feet fought to stay upright. Gladir was struggling to maintain his balance as the two finally came to a stop. Po was gasping for breath as he plopped down on his bottom. He then looked up at Gladir a sheepish grin on his face. "Too much?" Gladir returned the grin with Po's face as he said "_**Just a little bit…But at least you've now got the idea**_. _**Now…try it again**_." As Gladir helped Po to his feet and brought Po over to another Boulder. "_**Remember Po…Control is key.**_"

Po nodded and brought himself into his stance as he focused. He called on the Heroes Chi again, but instead of allowing it to envelope his entire being he directed it only to his fist. Gladir smiled, impressed by how fast Po was learning, as he waited patiently. Po took another breath and brought his paw forward into a thrust but this time he didn't shout, as a beam of light erupted from his paw and shot straight at the boulder. The boulder was shattered and this time Po was never sent flying backwards. As Po opened his eyes he marveled at what he did. "Awesome…" Po whispered as Gladir stood beside him saying _**"Well done, Dragon Warrior**_." an approving smile on his panda face. Po looked at him and smiled saying "Thanks…so what now?" Gladir then smiled as he turned to Po and said with an outstretched paw "_**Now we wake you up. Tigress should be done talking with Huo and should be awake by now, and the seal will be undone soon." **_As Gladir brought his paw forward he said to Po with a smile "_**You have done well Po…But the real test lies ahead…be ready for it…" **_Po smiled as he said "Like I told you before…As long as I have Tigress by my side, we can stop this Darkness…Panda, Tiger Style! Gladir smiled as he placed a paw on Po's head and a shock was sent through Po's being. The Last thing Po saw was a pair of Golden eyes watching him as Po blacked out.

**Back in Po and Tigress's room at the Inn.,,**

Po opened his eyes slowly as the light shining through the window blinded him. As Po sat forward he realized he had been leaning against a wall for the past several hours and had a crick in his neck. "You know…Next time you take my body for a joy ride, at least leave me on a bed or something." Gladir's voice rang in his head "_**I'll try to remember that after I've saved your life next time**_." Po then froze "Did you just use Sarcasm?" Gladir was silent for a moment then he said "_**I have been spending far too much time with you…" **_With that Gladir retreated back into his own space leaving Po alone. Po laughed until he saw Tigress beginning to stir. Instantly Po was at her side as she opened her eyes and looked at him a smile on her face. "Morning Kitten." Po said as she sat forward. "Good morning Po, where are we?" as she looked around. Po then said "Back at the inn. Gladir brought us here. And by the way Shifu may try to kill me by trying to kill Gladir, so you get to leave the room first." Tigress chuckled as she brought Po forward into a kiss. Once they broke apart she said "Anything to protect my panda." Po smiled as they rubbed their noses together enjoying the moment.

Finally Po broke the silence. "So…What's Huo like?" Po asked. Tigress just sat there as her eyes furrowed. "She's snotty, rude, and talks down to me calling me child, and not afraid to really let someone have it…I like her." She finished with a small grin. As Po put his arm around her the two turned to watch the sunrise. After a moment Tigress said. "Well, we should go and see the others…I'm sure Shifu is going to have a few words for us…especially Gladir…" Po sighed as he helped Tigress to her feet and walked over to the door. "Gladir said the seal should be down by now." And after Po reached forward, he tried to open the door and as it swung open, Po quickly dashed and hid behind Tigress.

Their sitting in a lotus position, sat there Master, a mixture of rage and relief on his face as He addressed his students. "It's about time that door opened. Now, tell me what happened before I throw that panda threw the nearest window…"

* * *

**Well there you have it! hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	20. On The Road Again

**Chapter 19 up and ready****! Enjoy the read And thanks for all the great Reviews! Keep em coming.**

**Chapter 19**

**On the Road Again**

Once Tigress got Shifu to promise not to throw Po through a window Po eventually came out from behind her and they were all greeted by the remaining masters, all glad to see that they were both okay. Shifu then led the warriors back into the largest room where Shifu asked Po and Tigress to tell them all what happened. Po told them how Gladir had trained him how to use the Heroes Chi in combat and how he was supposed to use it to defeat Nightshade, while Tigress told everyone about her meeting with Huo. Once the two warriors were finished Shifu then said "Well…any doubts we may have had about Tigress being the second light can now be dismissed it seems." Tigress couldn't help but sense Shifu's disappointment in his voice as Viper asked "So have you figured out just how you are supposed to obtain Huo's power?" Tigress shook her head saying "I'm afraid not, though Huo did reveal to me her condition for receiving her power…I am no closer to figuring it out…" Po placed an arm around her saying "Don't worry Tigress, if I could figure out Gladir's condition, you can figure out Huo's for sure!" Tigress smiled at the panda as Po brought her in a bit closer earning him a few smiles from his friends and even Shifu.

"At any rate, we must figure out our next move. Acting on what Tigress suggested yesterday I believe we should have a look at these caves at the center of these kidnappings. I will go to retrieve Choi Dak's Map of the area, the rest of you pack our things and meet at the Village gate in 30 minutes." His students bowed to Him saying "Yes Master Shifu." and began to pack while Shifu left to go to Elder Choi Dak's home.

Thirty minutes later Shifu arrived at the Village gates and was greeted by his students. With the map in hand he then addressed his students "It will take us a little over a day to reach the caves. Meaning we will stop to make camp by this river by sunset." he said pointing to the map. "However that means we will be making very few stops to rest and only one meal break until we reach the river. Understood?" Everyone understood, including one very unhappy panda as the warriors began their journey to the caves. Tigress and Shifu in the lead as Po brought up the rear…as always.

**With Nightshade…**

Nightshade opened his eyes as he sat forward holding his wrist. "_Where am I?" _Nightshade wondered as he looked around at his surroundings. He was back in the caves on his bedroll. "How did I get here?" Nightshade wondered aloud. "_**That would be my doing young Nightshade…" **_as Hei'an's voice rang throughout the cave. "Lord Hei'an!" Nightshade stepped forward and bowed to the disembodied voice. "Forgive me, I failed to dispose of the two lights for you…I have failed you…" There was a long silence before Hei'an's voice returned. "_**Nonsense my loyal servant, you played your part quite flawlessly. I knew you would not be strong enough to vanquish the two lights and their friends, though I must admit, I never expected Guang or Huo to interfere so much…But now we know that Huo's champion has yet to receive her flame… And even if Guang manages to train the monochrome creature to use his power, it will not be enough. Your mission was indeed fruitful Nightshade, well done…"**_

Nightshade bowed yet again saying "Thank you Lord Hei'an." Hei'an then spoke "_**Now, come to me Nightshade, there is something I must give you, for when you next face these creatures they will without a doubt be stronger. If nothing else the warrior of black and white for sure, and you are no match for him as you are."**_ At this Nightshade stood up and began walking deep within the dark caves. As he walked the walls were now lined with torches to light the way, unlike Nightshade's first time down this jagged path. It was strange…Nightshade found it more and more difficult to remember his life before the past several weeks. He vaguely remembered a white bunny for some reason. Had she done something for him? He couldn't remember. But Hei'an had promised him, that if Nightshade helped set him free, then he would not only restore Nightshades memory, but he would give Nightshade power. And Nightshade felt like for some reason that desire for power was what drove him forward. The power to be someone.

Nightshade walked for the better part of an hour as he continued down the path. In just six weeks now they had dug through just over four miles of rock and earth. One of the benefits to using mindless slaves was that until you told them to stop…they never stopped working. Now knowing that they weren't to draw attention to themselves Nightshade tried his best to keep the people under his control in good shape, feeding them, giving them water, adequate sleep. But his memory was fading him more and more each day, and he from time to time would need to go out and replace the workers he lost to either exhaustion or dehydration, forcing him out into the open once again. No doubt his most recent abduction is what brought him to those Kung Fu Master's attention. Not to mention the two lights of the prophecy. He remembered the Tiger attacking Nightshade with that red lightning…"She will be trouble for sure if she received Huo's flame…and that Panda…he will be a problem either way…" the two of them together…It will most likely be a difficult battle…"

As Nightshade neared the end of the tunnel he came out into a large open cavern. Torches lined the walls as workers were focused on a single wall trying to dig through at a constant pace, as Nightshade approached the workers. His eyes began to glow there purplish glow as he addressed the workers. "All of you…leave…Go rest, get some food and water…be back here in six hours to resume working…GO!" and with that the dozens of pigs and crocs, and even a gorilla and rhino left thru the tunnel. Once Nightshade was alone he knelt before the great wall that separated him from his Master as he called out "Master…I have arrived."

There was an ominous chill in the air as several of the torches were blown out wrapping Nightshade in almost complete darkness. "_**You have served me well these past several weeks Nightshade…and your efforts shall be rewarded. Accept my power that I can now give you, and continue to serve me."**_ Nightshade Bowed before the wall and uttered "I shall serve you as long as I can Lord Hei'an…" And with that, tendrils of Darkness began to seep through the cracks in the earth, slithering their way towards Nightshade as He knelt there they began to wrap themselves around Nightshade as he was lifted into the air. Soon Nightshade felt the familiar Chill down his spine, as he let out a gasp. The marks beneath Nightshades eyes began to glow purple as a new Mark began to take form above Nightshades eyes, right in the center of his forehead. The Mark of Hei'an! Nightshade let out a scream as he felt Ice course through his veins as his eyes glowed brighter along with the marks under his eyes and now his forehead.

Nightshade was brought to the ground as he knelt there on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Once he finished a sinister grin spread across his face. He could feel it. He could feel the power coursing through him. Hei'an's Power…The Power of Eternal Darkness…

**With Po…**

They had been walking all day through the forest heading toward these caves and Po was beat. After he made a quick meal for him and his friends, Po made his way down to the river where he washed up. After he finished Po sat down on the bank and gazed at the stars. There were so many out tonight and Po could get lost in them for hours if he wasn't careful. He remembered how sometimes He and Tigress would sneak out in the middle of the night and climb up to the roof of the Jade Palace and gaze at the stars. As Po thought of Tigress his hand instinctively went to his pocket as he pulled out the box with the ring in it as he opened it and looked at it. The Golden Dragon band with the Jade stone cut into a perfect diamond. Po smiled at the thought of him finally being able to put this ring on her finger. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling uneasy about how long it was taking Tigress to make a decision. Though he did tell her to take her time in thinking it over, and he just had to be patient. "_Of all the ways she drives me crazy, leave it to Tigress to find a new way to do it."_ He thought to himself as he closed the box and placed his arm over his knee.

"Whatcha doing big guy?" Mantis had hopped up onto Po's shoulder right then and Po turned to look at him. "Hey Mantis…just came down to wash up…and think…" Mantis then whistled "Wow…now I know the world is coming to an end." Po just shook his head at the bugs comment and continued gazing at the stars. "So, whatcha thinking about?" Po then brought forth the box again and opened it for Mantis to see his eyes still up at the sky. This time Mantis didn't whistle but his eyes did widen. "Whoa…what a rock…You want me to go?" Realizing Po might want to be alone. "Nah it's okay." Po said his eyes still gazing at the stars. They sat in silence for a moment then Mantis said. "You know Po…I think it's pretty cool that even with all this…crazy… going on…You can still manage to focus on Tigress." Po smiled as he just said "Thanks. I kinda just wish I knew what was holding her back you know? But at the same time I don't want to know…You know?" Mantis just looked at Po and said "Umm…No…Not really."

Po just let out a breath as he tried to explain it better. "It's like…I don't know…hard…I want to be there for her, but at the same time…I know she needs to find the answer herself." Mantis just looked at Po and smiled "Huh look at the panda boy finally all grown up." "Shut up." Po chuckled as the two of them sat there on the bank. Little did they know Tigress was standing by a tree watching the two as they talked listening to Po the entire time. She loved that Panda so much that it was killing her that this whole thing was still even an issue. Tigress then turned and walked back to the campsite all the while her hand was clutching her Dragons Heart Necklace…Po's Heart to her…

**Don't forget to Review**


	21. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Chapter 20**

**Between A Rock and A Hard Place**

"Nothing in here either, Just another dead end!" Mantis called out as he and Po emerged from the third cave they had searched that day. "At this rate we'll never find that creep Nightshade. or those poor people." Viper said as the warriors re grouped. "Perhaps we will have better results at the next cave, according to this map the next one should be about an hour east of us, Lets move." And with that the Masters began there trek through the forest for the fourth time that day.

Po was hanging in the back as he was having a conversation with Gladir. "Can't you just tell us where this prison is supposed to be?" Po asked the Dragon. "_**I am sorry Po, But I have not been anywhere near this place we are searching for since Huo and I placed Hei'an in his prison. The terrain has changed much in a thousand years. I'm Afraid I am of no help to you here…"**_ Po just slumped forward saying "Ah Noodles…" as he continued to bring up the rear of the group. Po, pick up the pace! We can't afford to get separated!" Tigress had called from the front of the group. "Coming!" Po called back as he began to jog to catch up to his friends.

After an hour they came upon the fourth cave which was at the base of a giant waterfall. Po couldn't help but marvel at the sight as Shifu addressed the Masters. "Alright, same procedure as the last three caves. Tigress, I'm sending you and Viper into this cave. Remember, if you spot any activity inside, do not engage, Report back here immediately. Understood?" Tigress and Viper both bowed at there Master saying "Yes Master!" as they turned to enter the caves while the guys went to wait behind the tree line. "Good Luck, Po called out as Tigress turned and gave him a smile with a slight nod, as she ran to catch up with Viper who was waiting by the entrance.

As the two warriors entered the cave, they began their search, staying near the walls and near each other. Tigress and Viper walked in silence keeping an eye out for any signs of activity. After about ten minutes of walking, **(Yes I know, Viper can't walk just go with it! That wasn't meant to be harsh or anything…okay back to the story.) **Tigress and Viper came to the bottom of a ledge. "I think I can get us up their, Come on." As Viper began to wrap herself around her sisters waist. "Ready?" Tigress asked "Ready." Viper confirmed as Tigress unsheathed her claws, and leaped up the side of the ledge Once Tigress reached the top Viper got down and the two continued their search. After some more wandering through the cave, Viper finally spoke up.

"So Tigress…have you thought more about what you're going to do?" Tigress turned to Viper saying "Viper, we're in the middle of a reconnaissance mission." Viper then said "I know that, but honestly we haven't seen anything yet and I doubt we will to be successful here too, so Talk! Are you going to accept Po's proposal or not!?" Tigress stopped and turned to Viper, "First off, you don't know if we'll find anything or not in these caves, second, How is my Proposal any of your concern at this moment!?" Viper slithered forward saying "Mantis told me about what he and Po were talking about down by the river last night. I know Po said he'd be willing to wait for you to decide but honestly I'm just curious as to how long you plan on making him wait! Tigress Po loves you and you love him, anyone can see it. So spill it."

"Can we not talk about this right now." as they came to a wall right then. "Great…another dead end…" Tigress grumbled. She was hoping they might have finally found the right cave, if they were supposed to be looking in these caves at all! This whole plan was just a theory of hers after all. "Argh!" as Tigress brought her fist to the wall causing a dent to form. Viper shouted "Tigress stop that! You'll cause a…" But at that moment there was a low rumble as some rocks began to fall from the ceiling. "Cave in…" Viper muttered. "Get down!" Tigress shouted as she leaped on top of Viper shielding her from the falling rocks. There was a loud crash as rocks began to fall all around them eventually sealing there only exit. Once the rocks stopped falling Tigress eased herself up as she asked Viper "Are you okay?" Viper coughed as she said "yeah, I'm okay…What about you?" Tigress looked herself over saying "I think I'm alright, nothing broken as far as I can tell. We should try to see if we can move some of this rock out of the way."

Tigress began to try to move some of the rocks but was finding it to be quite useless, the rocks wouldn't budge. Viper was having no luck either. Finally Tigress suggested "Perhaps you can slide through the cracks?" Viper looked at the new wall and said "Tigress…I don't think Mantis could slide through the cracks. And we can't just bash our way through, no telling if more rocks will fall on us." Tigress just leaned back against the wall and slid down it sitting against it now "I guess we just sit and wait for the others to come looking for us." Viper slithered forward and sat in front of Tigress and looked at her saying "Okay since it appears that we aren't going anywhere anytime soon…start talking." Tigress just looked to Viper with her face in her right paw. "Viper, there isn't enough air in here for that conversation…"

**With Po and the Masters**…

Po was getting anxious…Tigress and Viper should have been by now. It had been two hours since they went into the cave and they were supposed to have been back an hour ago. Po was worried. Shifu was meditating at the base of the waterfall as Po approached him "Excuse me Master…I'm, you know, sorry for disturbing you…but shouldn't we maybe go start looking for Tigress and Viper now?" Shifu opened his eyes then and stared at the Panda, he could tell Po was worried and to be honest He was too. Whenever Tigress was given a rendezvous time she was never late. Something must have happened to them.

"Perhaps you are right Po. We will begin a search for them immediately. Gather the others." And with that Po and his friends entered the cave. "I hope Tigress is okay…" Po said to himself as they continued their trek. After they walked for about ten minutes, eventually they came to a ledge that they would need to climb and Po just frowned. After looking at the claw marks in the wall Po muttered "Of course they would scale the large wall…why not?" As the Masters began to climb, Mantis sat on Po's shoulder, while Crane merely flew to the top as he waited for the others to reach him.

Once Po climbed up he rolled over onto his back gasping for breath "Gah…I ….Hate…Climbing…" Shifu then addressed his students saying "Come we must keep going, we have to find Tigress and Viper as fast as possible." And with that the warriors moved on.

**Back with Tigress and Viper…**

** "**Are you still worked up bout that whole Title thing!?" Viper asked as Tigress was trying really hard not to strangle her sister. "It's more than that Viper…I just…things are so great between us right now…do I really want to change them?" Viper just glared at Tigress. "If that wasn't a lie I don't know what is…you're changing your story Tigress now knock it off. We have no Idea how long it'll be before the guys come looking for us." Tigress merely looked away. But finally she said. "I just…I wasn't thinking about this before…but am I really worth Po giving up his Title as Dragon Warrior? And another-" ***Smack*** Tigress was stunned. Viper had literally smacked her across her face. Tigress turned to see an angry face on the snake as she cried "Are you worth it!?" Are YOU kidding me!? Tigress You're the only person in the world who would be worth it!" Tigress shot at Viper "And how would you know!?" Viper then hollered "Because Po Proposed to YOU Tigress! Po wouldn't just up and ask anyone to Marry him and give up his title because you're right, He loves being the Dragon Warrior, But it pales in comparison to his love for you!" Tigress was silent for a moment when Viper asked her. "Do you remember when Po took out Gor when he attacked the Village Mill six months ago?" Tigress nodded her head as Viper went on. "And how he took down Gar back in that clearing?" Again Tigress nodded her head as Viper continued "And did he tell you how he was even able to obtain Gladir's Power in the first place?" Tigress lowered her head as Viper finished. "All thing he was only able to accomplish…because ech time he thought of you…" Tigress was silent as she let Vipers words sink in. "So if you ask me Tigress…yes you are indeed worth a lot more than some Title. Not just to me…But to Po too…"

Just then They heard the panda calling out "Tigress! Viper! are you here!?" Tigress got to her feet shouting "Over here! There was a cave in and we can't get out!" Po was silent for a minuet as he asked "How much room do you have?" Tigress looked around saying "I'm not sure maybe twenty…thirty feet?" There was a moment of silence when Po's voice came back "Okay, get as far away from the wall as you can! I'm gonna try something!" Tigress and Viper went to the far wall and waited.

**With Po…**

** "**Well…Here goes nothing." Po muttered as he got into his stance. Shifu then asked "Just what are you intending to do Panda?" Po then turned to his master saying "Just gonna see if My training is gonna pay off." And with that Po turned his attention to the wall before him. Po took a deep breath as he readied himself, when he heard Gladir's voice inside his head. "_**Remember Po, Control is key…Too much and you could end up hurting Tigress and Viper on the other side**_." Po just said "Right…Control." As He called forth the Heroes Chi, he channeled it into his fist, making it glow. The other Masters watched in amazement as Po released another breath and brought his fist forward into a thrust, emitting a golden beam of light sent straiht ahead at the wall. The beam made impact as there was a slight rumble and some dust clouds formed.

Once the dust cleared Po went forward and a smile was on his face. He didn't pierce the wall of rock meaning he never hit the girls. As Po began to move some of the now loose rocks out of the way, he eventually made it through to the other side. There He could just make out Tigress and Viper against a wall. "Someone order a cave rescue with a side of awesome?" Tigress and Viper smiled as they climbed through the new hole in the wall and together with their friends left the cave, ready to start there search again. But before they reached the exit there was a loud rumble heard towards the back of the group, but it wasn't another cave in. "Sorry…" Was all Po could say.


	22. About Time

**Okay. New chapter posted. I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews. it really does mean a lot to me to know how you're enjoying the story. Anyway. Enjoy the read!  
**

**Chapter 21**

**About Time**

After getting Tigress and Viper out of the cave, the warriors decided to make camp for the night and continue their search in the morning. The guys were all talking about how Po managed to make his way through all that rock with his Chi Blast technique, all of them wanting to know just how he learned how to do it. While Po was telling them how Gladir had shown him how to perform the attack, Tigress was once again reminded of how she had yet to obtain Huo's power. It frustrated her. Even if they did Find Hei'an's prison what good was that if she couldn't do her part to help Po in stopping him? _**"He is an odd one that creature."**_ Tigress Gasped as she heard Huo's voice invade her mind. _**"Relax Child, Like I told you before, the necklace allows me to communicate with you…Like with Guang though, you are the only one who can hear my words."**_ Tigress relaxed realizing she wasn't going completely crazy when she asked "_What did you mean by Po being odd?"_ Huo then answered _**"Well as far as I have been able to tell, this creature is supposed to be a mature adult…yet from what I can see, he acts more like a mere child. Look at him waving his arms like that!"**_

Tigress smirked thinking to Huo "_Don't let his innocence fool you. Po may be childish at times but he is also a deadly warrior. But what makes Po truly special is his heart. Never have I met someone so pure and so innocent, and yet in the blink of an eye, can become the fiercest warrior I have ever known."_ A smile crept across her face as she watched the panda. "_**Hmm…Perhaps this Pure heart you speak of is why Guang has chosen him…it would seem fitting I suppose…Tell me child…is his Pure heart why you have also chosen him?"**_ Tigress didn't respond right away before she answered. " _I suppose in a way that could be true. But what really won me over to him…was how he was the only person to ever see me for me. He was the first person to ever make me feel…Like I mattered. There was a time where I made it my mission to get rid of him once he became the Dragon Warrior…But despite how cruel I was to him…he was never once cruel or hateful to me… For the longest time I could never understand it…but then one day it occurred to me…Po was never cruel or hateful to me, because that's just the kind of man he is. He doesn't hold a grudge and he never once judged me like the villagers did. He made the effort to get to know me, something nobody, except maybe the Five, has ever done before. So yes, in a way I suppose his pure heart is what won me over."_

Huo was silent for a moment as the two continued to watch the Panda laugh and talk with the Masters sitting around the fire. The sight could literally make one forget that they were on probably the most important and most dangerous mission of their lives, with more at stake than ever before. More than some leopard destroying the Valley. More than some deranged Peacock taking over China. This was the fate of their world…and they were all happy… Even Master Shifu had a smile on his face as he too watched the panda interact with his friends. "_**I miss this…" **_Huo had whispered as they watched on. This surprised Tigress as she asked. "_Miss what_?" Again Huo was silent but then she surprised Tigress. "_**Family…Don't ever take it lightly Child…There was a time when we were young where Guang, myself, and even Hei'an used to be just like this…Happy…But…that was millennia ago…Now…we couldn't be farther apart…"**_ Tigress was silent. Then she asked "_Even you and Gladir_?" Huo scoffed "_**Honestly…that name…Yes even him…though I know he doesn't feel the same…**_" Tigress then pointed out. _"But you're still willing to help us…Why?" _Huo replied_ "__**Perhaps I want to help a pointless cause…I have been inside a rock for a thousand years hiding from my brothers…One tends to get bored**__."_ Tigress then asked accusingly "_Pointless Cause_!?" Tigress could feel Huo's gaze upon her even though she couldn't see the Red Dragon. _**"You child…you are incredibly intelligent for one as young as yourself. But your mind is what holds you back…Perhaps you should take an example from the large one, and start to think with your heart instead…"**_

With that Tigress no longer could feel Huo's presence as she was left to her own thoughts. "Think with my heart huh?" Tigress whispered to herself when she sensed a presence plop down beside her. "You say something Tigress?" Tigress turned to see Po smiling at her, his Jade green eyes so full of innocence as he looked at her with his classic grin. Tigress smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder saying "No…just thinking…" as she brought her attention back to the fire. Po wrapped his left arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze as she settled into his embrace. She loved this…being with him.

Shifu then addressed his students. "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow will be another long day. We still have three more caves to search and all are quite a ways away from each other. We will start with the closest one to the west. Now everyone get some sleep." His students nodded all saying good night. As Po stood up with Tigress He gave a large yawn and smacked his lips together, his eyes growing heavy. Tigress smiled as she walked him over to his mat saying "Time for bed my panda." Po just chuckled as he gave Tigress a good night kiss, earning him a few smiles from his friends, though Master Shifu just ignored it, "Good night Tigress." Po whispered, as the panda crawled onto his mat While Tigress walked over to her own on the other side of Viper. As she lay their listening to the sounds of her sleeping comrades, her conversation with Huo played out again and again through her mind, until she finally fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

The Masters had awoken and were on their way to the next cave. After three hours of walking they arrived at the cave and Shifu sent Monkey and Crane in to investigate. While the other Masters waited for them to return Po had wandered off and Tigress went in search of him. It was mid-morning by that time and it didn't take Tigress long to find the panda standing at the base at a tree looking up, as if waiting for something. Tigress was about to approach the panda when she stopped dead in her tracks. Po had brought his right leg around and brought is arms to his right side. Tigress recognized that stance! It was Po and Shifu's stance for when they used Inner Peace.

Tigress watched as Po brought his right paw forward catching a single drop of water. Tigress had only seen Po use inner peace against Shen's cannon back in Gongmen Harbor. So watching Po bring a single drop of water to his left while moving it between his paws in such a fluid motion was a new experience for the Tiger. As she watched Po continued to bring the water drop around, Tigress noticed his eyes were closed. "_Such skill…" _was all Tigress could think of as Po brought the water droplet down onto a single blade of grass as Tigress watched it slide down into the earth.

Po then stood up a smile on his face as he turned to see Tigress standing before him, a slight look of wonder on her face. "Pretty awesome huh?" Po asked as he walked over to her. "You always seem to find ways to impress." Tigress said as the two stood before each other. "Something up?" Po asked as Tigress merely shook her head no saying "I just was making sure you didn't wander too far. We really should be sticking together, no telling who or what is in these woods." Po nodded saying "Got it. I'll stay close…sorry if I worried you Kitten." Tigress smiled at the panda's nickname for her as she placed a small kiss on his cheek saying "Apology accepted, now come on, we should get back to the others." And with that Po and Tigress made their way back to the cave's entrance.

Once they returned Shifu approached them asking in an annoyed tone "And just where have you two been?" Po bowed in respect saying "I'm sorry Master, I went off to train on my own for a bit and Tigress came and found me…I'm sorry I never said where I was going." Shifu relaxed a bit but his face was still serious. "As much as it pleases me to hear you were training Po, Tigress was right to go search for you. We have no idea just what could be hiding in these woods and need to remain together. No more wandering off on your own without telling me where you are going, understand?" Po bowed again saying "Yes Master Shifu."

At that moment, Monkey and Crane had returned with frowns on their faces. "No luck. This one was a dead end too." Monkey announced as the Masters each sighed in disappointment. "Very well. There are only two more caves to check. Fortunately they are relatively close to one another just to the north. Crane, I want you to fly ahead and get a view of the caves from the air. See if you can find anyone around these two locations." As Shifu showed Crane the map. "The others and I will then make our way to the nearest cave in the meantime. If you see anyone, come and find us along this route. Understand?" Crane bowed saying "Yes Master." As he turned and flew off to the north. Shifu then addressed his remaining students "Let us get moving as well." And with that, The Masters began their trek to the next cave.

After about two hours They were nearing the next cave when Crane flew down to meet them. "Were you able to spot anyone from the skies Master Crane?" Shifu asked as the avian landed. "I was Master Shifu, at the last cave to the North east. There were three people entering that cave, and I think I may have seen the Mark on one of their heads!" At the mention of the Mark, both Po and Tigress tensed. This was it, they found the Entrance to Hei'an's prison. As Shifu turned to his students. He said in a serious tone. "Let us move out. We are heading to this last cave. Everyone remain vigilant, we may run into a few people standing guard, but remember, these people are innocent. So refrain from using excessive force unless absolutely necessary. Am I understood?" His students all answered him with conviction "Yes Master!" Shifu then turned into the direction of the new destination. After taking one last glance at the map he rolled it up and handed it to Po to place in his pack saying. "Let us be off." And with that the masters began running towards what hopefully was there right destination.

**It appears our heroes are finally heading in the right direction. Will they find Nightshade and Hei'an's prison? Check back next time.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	23. Into The Darkness

**Chapter 22 up and posted. My keyboard is literally smoking here...probably not a good thing. Things are getting interesting for our heroes. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 22**

**Into the Darkness**

Tigress and Po were lying in wait behind some boulders as they peered over them waiting for Vipers signal. Shifu, Monkey, and Crane were about fifty yards to their left hiding behind some trees also waiting for the Tree snakes "all clear" signal. They had arrived at the site of their destination and were met with about twelve guards scattered about the caves entrance. Shifu had instructed both Viper and Mantis to silently remove each target. With Mantis being so small you could barely see him and Viper not only being able to blend well into her environment but also incredibly subtle, the two Masters silently began to take out each victim.

While they were waiting Po looked over and asked Tigress "You ready for this?" Tigress didn't look at Po but instead kept her eyes on the area before them saying "I don't know…I want to say yes…but at the same time what can I possibly do to help you? Huo still hasn't given me her power…so what good am I to you now?" Tigress then felt Po's hand on her shoulder as she turned and met his lips in a passionate kiss. One that only he could give her. When they broke he said to her, their foreheads touching together "Hey, You are all the good that I care about and need. As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything. Got it?" Tigress stared at Po for a moment. The fact was she was meant to help him in this mission, to stand by his side as an equal to stop this Darkness…But how was she supposed to do that the way she was now? Regardless, she put on a smile and nodded her head as she whispered "Thank you Po." Po smiled at Tigress and they both turned back to wait for Vipers signal.

After about another five minutes Vipers form appeared hanging from a tree branch as she gave a quick "Come hither" motion. Immediately the other Masters emerged from their hiding places as they moved closer to the cave entrance. As the approached they saw a pile of unconscious victims as well as a pile of rigid bodies, curiosity of Mantis's nerve attacks. After tying the brainwashed civilians so that they wouldn't go anywhere Shifu then led the warriors to the cave's entrance. He then turned to his students and said. "Once we go inside there will be no turning back, is everyone ready?" His students all nodded and Tigress took the lead with Po right by her side, as the Masters entered the cave.

They quickly realized that they were indeed in the right place as they ventured inside. Lining the walls were torches lit to help guide the way. As they walked Tigress couldn't help but notice the lacking of people around. Perhaps they were deeper in the cave? So the Masters kept walking. Soon Tigress heard a few sounds coming from down the tunnel as she signaled for her friends to take cover and hide. As Po, Crane and Monkey hid behind a boulder, Viper wrapped herself around Tigress as Tigress leaped up and dug her claws into the ceiling as she hung there, while Shifu and Mantis hid on the opposite wall behind a mine cart.

Two snow leopards had emerged from down the tunnel each with a Mark of Hei'an on their heads glowing an ominous purplish glow. As they stopped underneath Tigress the one to the right sniffed the air. Po was getting nervous. Did the leopard notice one of their scents? Tigress was beginning to lose her grip. Why wouldn't these two just go already? Tigress also noticed a bead of sweat hanging off her nose_. Oh no_! Tigress thought as the bead was about to fall. Just then Viper slithered forward and using her tail wiped the sweat away. Tigress smiled at Viper. and after another moment the two Snow leopards suddenly went rigid. Just then Mantis appeared on one of the leopard's shoulders. "All good!" Mantis called as Tigress fell from the ceiling and Po and the others walked forward. Po lifted and placed the leopards behind the boulder he and the guys hid behind then, out of sight. "Good work Mantis, clearly we are in the right place. Let us move on." Shifu commanded and once again the warriors continued down the long tunnel. After about half an hour Po complained "Just how long is this tunnel supposed to be anyway?" Just then Gladir answered Po. "_**If I recall correctly, we sealed Hei'an at least five miles below the surface.**_" Po just complained. "Five miles…great…" "What was that Po?" Shifu asked. "Nothing Master…just thinking aloud…" Po mumbled as they continued down the tunnel.

After about another ten minutes Tigress stopped and grabbed one of the hanging torches from the wall. It appeared that there were no more torches lining the walls farther down, and if there were, they were snuffed out. Tigress then continued forward followed closely by the others as they slowly made their way down the path.

**With Nightshade…**

Nightshade was standing at the top of some wooden scaffolding, watching the Rhino and Gorilla smashing their way through the rock alongside about twenty pigs and crocs. He was so close…he could feel his Master just on the other side of the wall. Hei'an normally would be able to break through something as simple as a wall. But although Guang and Huo's Seals have weakened substantially, they still held the great being back inside his prison. As soon as they could break through this last bit of earth…even if only by a small hole, his Master would be free. And Nightshade would finally be able to…to…Nightshade sighed he couldn't even remember why he had agreed to serve Hei'an…All he could remember from before the past six weeks was his name. Oh well…As long as he did what Hei'an wished, Hei'an promised to restore his memory for him. but he couldn't help but feel like there should be something else too.

Just then Hei'an's voice cold be heard through the open cavern. "_**I can sense Guang and Huo approaching…You must stall them until these fools finish their work. Do not fail me Nightshade, and you shall be rewarded." **_ Nightshade bowed to the disembodied voice. "I will not fail you Master Hei'an." Hei'an then replied "_**See that you don't, I sense that the Monochrome creature has grown in strength. But it seems that the striped one has not. You would do well to separate them and dispose of Guang's vessel first.**_ _**The rest are of no threat to me at this time." **_Nightshade then stood and leaped off of the scaffolding landing on a ledge to the right of the great wall. As he made his way to a new ledge at the opposite end of the cavern. Waiting for his guests of honor to arrive.

**With The Warriors…**

Tigress had rounded another corner seeing what they have been seeing for the past Hour and a half, more tunnel. This was beginning to get very annoying. Just then an ominous wind blew through the tunnel snuffing the only lit torch, plunging the seven Masters into Darkness. "That can't be good." Mantis said as the warriors stopped dead in their tracks. Tigress's ears perked as did Shifu's. "I think I can hear something." Tigress said as Shifu stepped forward "Someone is digging up ahead…we are close. Everyone be careful and remain vigilant." As Po used his hand to follow the walls he made his way down the tunnel. This was it. If they couldn't stop Nightshade from freeing Hei'an then there entire world would be doomed. No Pressure.

"_**You must be ready for anything Po…Even the possibility that Tigress won't be able to assist you in this battle**_." Po's free hand instinctively went to his pocket where the ring was kept as he thought to Gladir. "_If there is one thing that I learned Gladir, it's that anything is possible if I just believe in myself. And right now…I believe in Tigress…She can figure this out. I have faith."_ Po could feel Gladir's inward gaze upon him as they made their way forward. "_**I am sorry that it has come to this…if we had found another planet...you and your friends wouldn't be in this predicament…"**_ But then Po surprised Gladir, "_Shut up..._" Gladir was speechless as the Panda continued. "_If you never came to us then Tigress would have died months ago. I know one life seems pretty small to someone who's been around as long as you but Tigress MEANS the world to me. If it wasn't for you…I probably wouldn't be here either. Losing Tigress…I don't think I could have survived that… So don't apologize to me just because your brother is a jerk."_ Gladir was silent, rather he was in shock. This creature that he had grown so fond of, unlike any of his many previous hosts before him, was willing to risk everything to finish what he couldn't. Gladir smiled at Po. This panda never ceased to amaze him.

The masters soon came around another corner and could finally see some light coming from the end of it(**I know**). As they finally emerged from the tunnel the warriors gasped. They had emerged from the tunnel and had entered an magnificent Cavern. It was in explicably large and what few rock formations that were natural were staggering. Everyone took cover behind some rocks and peered over them. There were so many wooden scaffolds lining the walls at the far end of the room. Some torches were lit giving light to the room. At the center of the room were several pigs hauling rocks over to the edge of a ledge in wheel barrows and dumping them down over it. They then spotted many figures over at the far end of the cavern chipping away at the wall. "_**They are close to breaking through! We must find Nightshade and eliminate him at once! Only when he is dealt with will his hold over these people finally be relinquished."**_ Po then asked the question everyone was wondering. "So where is Nightshade?"

Just then a chill ran down Po's spine as her heard a voice from above them. "Right here panda." As the Masters all turned around they saw Nightshade perched on a ledge behind them as he leaped into the air. Nightshade had produced a purple fireball and threw it at their feet, but before it reached them Po had grabbed Tigress and shielded her since they were the closest to projectile. The resulting impact sent the masters flying backwards. Po and Tigress rolled a ways from the others as Tigress got to her knees. "PO! She cried as the Panda got up "I'm fine, but the others!?" Po exclaimed. Tigress turned to see the others all getting to their feet shaking the stars from their heads. Just then Nightshade was there with Po and Tigress as he delivered a swift kick sending Tigress flying over to the others. "TIGRESS!" Po Cried as Nightshade whirled around and threw a punch, sending the Panda back a ways from his friends.

As Tigress rolled to her friend's side she grabbed the ground with her claws stopping herself. She felt like she just got hit with the Jade Tortoise Shell in the Training hall. Her Friends had rushed to her side but before any of them could make a move, Nightshade produces a dark blue orb of light in his palm and hurled it at the group of warriors. "No!" Po cried. But instead of hitting his friends the orb merely expanded around them trapping the Masters in a barrier of sorts as dark lightning covered the somewhat transparent dome of dark energy. "Now we won't be disturbed." Nightshade said in a cold tone as he turned to the Panda who was now on his feet. Po was glaring viciously at the wolf, as he got into a fighting stance. Meanwhile Tigress had charged the barrier only to be shot backwards by some dark lighting the moment her fist made contact. "We're trapped." Shifu declared as He and the others looked to the panda and the wolf prepare for battle. Tigress had gotten to her feet, and watched in horror as Nightshade produced a purple fireball and declared to the Panda. "Shall we get started?"

**And now the showdown begins!**

**Review**


	24. The Heroines Flame Burns At Last

**Sorry it's a bit late but I had some internet trouble today and was unable to put this up earlier. But it's here now so I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Here is Chapter 23.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Heroines Flame Burns At Last**

Tigress watched as Nightshade hurled the fire ball at Po, and the panda dodged, as Po moved towards Nightshade. She couldn't believe she was trapped in this barrier. That creep had planned on separating them from the start! Tigress was getting herself worked up as she once again charged the Barrier's edge with a jump kick, only to get blasted back again. Shifu ordered at her "Tigress! That won't work! We have to wait patiently!" as the Master sat down and got into a lotus position. Mantis then said "Yeah Po can get us out of this! We just got to have faith.' But Tigress wasn't listening; her eyes glued to the Panda as he made to deliver a powerful punch at the wolf only for it to be caught in the wolf's hand as the wolf took Po and threw him into a nearby wall. "PO!" Tigress cried out.

**Po's POV…**

Po had gotten to his feet after that throw and shook the stars out of his head. Po heard Tigress call out to him and realized he had to get his friends out of that bubble. But he had a crazy wolf to deal with first. Suddenly Nightshade was in front of Po in a blur and was about to deliver an incredibly fast punch when Po caught his fist in his own paw. "_**Now Po, unleash the Heroes Chi!"**_ Gladir yelled. Nightshade seemed a bit surprised as Po's being began to glow his golden aura as he called upon the power of his Heroes Chi, enveloping his entire being. "My turn." Po said as he delivered a powerful punch to Nightshade, sending the wolf flying into a boulder. Nightshade got to his feet and growled as he produced two purple fire balls from his hands and threw them at Po. Po using his enhanced speed was able to dodge each fireball with ease as he charged Nightshade. Nightshade's being began to glow a dark purplish glow, as he too began to charge at Po.

The two auras clashed time and time again. One golden aura against a dark purple one. Each collision sent a small shockwave through the cavern. Po was shocked. This guy was moving just as fast if not faster than Gladir did in his training. But he couldn't give up. The two clashed again in the center of the cavern where they remained. Nightshade seemed to be getting faster. Po wasn't quite sure how, but he was finding it harder and harder to avoid Nightshades attacks. Gladir's words then rang through Po's head again. "_**It's just as I feared, he has gotten much more powerful…Po you need to be careful**_." Po then leaped back creating some distance as he focused some Chi into his hand and fired a single Chi Blast at Nightshade. Nightshade seemed shocked because Po's aim was true, sending the wolf back yet again. "GYAHH!" Nightshade howled as he landed literally indented into the wall. Po smirked as he readied himself for the wolf. "You're not the only one who got stronger Nightshade! I'm taking you down!" Nightshade Growled as he leaped from his impression in the wall and glared at the Panda. "You know…I'm getting tired of playing around with you panda."

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Nightshade was gone. "What?" Po asked as he looked for where Nightshade went "PO BEHIND YOU!" Tigress shouted as Po turned to see Nightshade behind him bringing his claws down in a slash. Po Tried to jump back but Nightshade managed to make contact anyway drawing blood from Po's chest. "GAH!? Po cried as he landed back holding his chest. There were four claw marks down his chest and he was bleeding. "_How did he move so fast!?" _ Po thought as Gladir was with him again "_**Hei'an has practically drowned that poor soul in his darkness…I doubt he remembers who he really is anymore… Po…this may be too much for you…"**_ Po straightened himself as he looked at the now sneering wolf as he flicked his wrist flinging Po's blood onto the floor. Po then spoke "I can't back down now…not with everything that's on the line. Everyone's counting on me…" As Po 's eyes met Tigress's hers full of fear for him as she kept looking at his wound. "And I just can't look uncool in front of my girl." as Po got into a ready stance, waiting for Nightshade to make the next move.

**Tigress POV…**

Tigress watched in horror as Po got into a ready stance. Her eyes glued to his wound. "No…" She whispered. She was supposed to be with him by his side…she was supposed to help him… and now Po…Her panda, was fighting against this monster and all she could do was stand there and watch him fight for them. Tigress's fists clenched. She had to help Po.

Tigress watched as Po and Nightshade went at it again. Po seemed to be holding his own once again as his aura grew slightly brighter as he and Nightshade traded blows at blinding speed. But whenever they slowed down enough for Tigress to see Po's face it was strained. He may have appeared to be doing well but his face showed that he was losing to Nightshade. This became apparent when Nightshade landed another slash across Po's face and followed up with a swift kick to Po's gut forcing Po to double over, allowing Nightshade to jump and kick Po right in the face as the Panda fell to the ground on his hands and knees, spitting blood from his mouth.

Tigress roared in anger as she struck the wall a third time. and once again was flown back to the ground. "Tigress stop!" Viper cried. But Tigress wasn't listening. Again and again Tigress struck the wall, and each time she was thrown back to the ground thriving in pain. Tigress looked up to see Po once again on his feet. His face a now bloodied mess as Nightshade stood before him laughing "HA HA HA HA! So this is all Guang's Vessel is capable of?" But Po just countered as he rushed at Nightshade "His name is GLADIR!" As Po delivered a series of punches and kicks some actually hitting Nightshade forcing the wolf to growl menacingly as he too attacked. The exchange was shorter this time as Po's aura began to dim. And he was slowing down quicker. Po brought a fist forward but Nightshade merely used the Pandas momentum against him spinning the bear around as Nightshade delivered more slashes at the Pandas back resulting in more blood spilling and the Panda roaring in pain. And that sound nearly shattered Tigress's heart.

She watched in horror as Po fell to his knees, thriving in pain. "I don't get it…Why doesn't Po heal himself?" Mantis asked but Shifu answered "Because he can't focus to do that and fight off Nightshade…he needs help." Monkey asked then "Well what are we supposed to do!? We're stuck here!" Shifu the muttered "Believe…Believe in Po."

Tigress watched Po gasping for breath as Nightshade walked over to him. Po was in pain…he was dying and she couldn't do a thing about it. She remembered how she made that promise to herself all those months ago. How she would never let anything happen to him…how she would never give him the chance to put his life on the line just like this. That she would give her own life before she ever gave him the chance to do the same. Tigress then made a new promise to herself as she watched in anger as Nightshade struck Po with his knee sending Po flying back a ways rolling on the cavern floors. She swore to every single deity she could think of, that if she ever got out of this bubble, that she was never going to leave that Panda's side again for the rest of her life. She would stay with him forever watching his back protecting him from any danger. She would refuse to allow Po to go on a single mission without her by his side. She would train when he trained, she would eat when he ate, she would stand guard outside his room at night and not allow a single threat get near him… and so help her if she made it out of this stupid bubble, she was going to Finally give Po that answer!

Just then Her Necklace started to glow as Huo's voice echoed in her mind. "_**I was starting to think you would never figure it out…Now Child…let your fire BURN!**_" And with that, Tigress rushed the wall attacking it in a savage rage, her eyes never once leaving Po. As she struck the wall it tried to push Tigress back, But Tigress just kept coming for more. Releasing a savage roar. Her friends just watched in awe as Tigress delivered each strike. Smoke was eventually starting to come from Tigress's constant attacks but not once did she give up.

Nightshade turned to see Tigress attacking his barrier as he snarled at her. That girl was trying to break out and if she kept that up she very well may succeed. As he turned to the Panda who was struggling to get to his feet, his aura dimming faster. "I believe it's about time we end this panda. " as Nightshade walked over to the bear. Po tried to punch him but Nightshade just slipped underneath Po's arm as he grabbed Po be the neck and began to squeeze. Po was trying to break Nightshade's hold on him but it wasn't working. Nightshade was too strong. as Po's aura began to diminish altogether. To make matters worse, with his free hand Nightshade brought his claws forward and stabbed them around Po's heart. Making the Bear want to scream in pain.

Tigress roared at the Wolf "NOOOO!" AS She leaped back from the barrier and began to rush it a Final time. As Tigress leaped into the air Time slowed. Her eyes met Po's as she could feel his trying to tell her he was sorry. But she just roared as she neared the barrier bringing her hands forward, ready for a double palm strike. At that instant The Necklace grew brighter as Huo Shouted "_**That's It Child! Now let the Heroines Flame burn through you! Brighter than a thousand suns**_! As Tigress's being began to glow a bright red aura as she cried out louder than ever "HYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Her strike hit the barrier with a massive impact as it began to crack and eventually shatter. Nightshade turned to see what happened when Tigress appeared before him in an instant attacking him with a rage filled Claw Strike, forcing him to drop Po, as he was sent straight into a new wall. Her friends were speechless as Master Shifu stood up saying "She has done it…"

Tigress was standing over Po as he gasped for breath looking at Tigress in wonder while holding his paw over his heart, as she roared at the wolf who had now gotten back to his feet. "KEEP YOUR MITTS OFF. MY. FIANCE!"

**WOOT Tigress is in the house! If You thought Po could be bad when ticked off, wait till you see Tigress! She finally obtained Huo's power, but can she use it well enough to help stop Nightshade? Well I'll start that Chapter next. OH, AND HELLO! SHE JUT CALLED PO HER FIANCE! HECK TO THE YEAH  
**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	25. Turning The Tide

**Sorry this one took me a while to write, but I was busy trying to plan a graduation party for my sister. Anyway Chapter 24 is here now and ready for you so Enjoy the read!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Turning The Tide  
**

Po was staring up at Tigress wide eyed as she stood over him. Her being wrapped in a fiery red aura as she glared daggers at Nightshade who also seemed shocked. "_**She has finally done it! The second light has been born!" **_Gladir said in a shocked tone. Then Po's own thoughts finally caught up to him. "W-Wait…Tigress…what did you just say?" Po asked catching his breath as he got to his knees. Tigress chanced a glance at the Panda she now protected. "You heard me Po…My answer is yes…" Her face serious but her tone was soft. Po's face grew his biggest smile yet. She had said Yes! She wanted to spend the rest of her life with HIM. Po, the noodle kid from the valley is going to Marry Master Tigress! As he completely forgot about Nightshade and Hei'an, Po tried to get to his feet, his paw still covering his heart, but Tigress kept him from standing as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Po I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to wait for our moment. Right now we have to deal with Nightshade." Po was a bit disappointed but knew she was right as she asked. "Can you fix yourself up?" Tigress asked him. Po looked himself over a moment as he said "I think so…but it's gonna take a little time…" Tigress stood firmly before him as she declared. "Then get started my panda. I'll keep this freak busy until you're ready." "And I shall watch over him."

Po and Tigress turned to see their master and friends behind them all marveling at Tigress's new found power. Shifu stepped forward to Tigress and said to Tigress. "While you are keeping Nightshade at bay, I will make sure Po remains safe while he focuses his Chi. As for the rest of the Five." He then turned to the four remaining Masters. "You will all go to the other end of the Cavern and stop the people from digging any further. Be careful, for they are likely to be incredibly hostile." His students bowed saying "Yes Master." Tigress then said "Once I engage him, you guys move. Got it? Her friends nodded as Po got into a seated position while Master Shifu stood before him, ready to protect his student. "Be careful Tigress…this guy is good." Po said between breaths with a slightly worried expression. Tigress turned to face Nightshade. "Yes, well…He hasn't gone claw to claw with me like this." Po then asked "You mean with Huo's Power?" But Tigress then shook her head no as she stepped forward saying "No…Protecting you…" and with that Tigress's aura flared as she charge Nightshade. While Po sat there a bit surprised but smiled, as he began to focus on his own Chi, while Shifu stood before him, and the rest of the Five began to rush to the other side of the large room. All the while a single thought ran through Po's head. "_That's my kitten_."

In what seemed like a second Tigress had cleared the distance between her and Nightshade as she began to attack, delivering powerful punches and kicks his way with a snarl escaping her maw. She was furious at the wolf for trying to take away her fiance. For trying to kill him. So with the single thought of Protecting Po, she went to work. Her Claw strike landing across the wolf's face.

Nightshade had cried out in pain. The Tiger had somehow managed to obtain Huo's power! He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing as the Tiger launched a spin kick, he brought his arms forward to block it. But the force of her kick was so strong he was sent skidding backwards as she landed into a fighting stance. "_How has she become so powerful, so fast_!?" Nightshade screamed in his head. Hei'an's voice then bellowed in his mind. "_**It is the power of Huo's flame. The brighter it burns the stronger the warrior becomes…and right now this creature's righteous furry burns to protect the one she cares for most…But she is still a novice, and cannot stand against you alone for long. Use my power Nightshade, and allow yourself to be given to me completely**_!"

Tigress was standing before the wolf. She had managed to land quite a few hits this time. Apparently this power was allowing her to keep up with Nightshade both in strength and speed, unlike the last time she faced him. She then heard Huo's voice in her head. "_**For someone with no idea how to use this power you are doing quite well child. But may I make a suggestion**_?" Tigress just rolled her eyes saying "Sure. Why not?" Huo then said _**"Focus the flame into your claws**_." Tigress then asked "How do I do that?" But Huo then responded _**"You just have to want it to happen. The Heroines flame is now yours Child! It answers to YOUR WILL! Now focus! Here he comes!"**_ Tigress watched as Nightshade became cloaked in a purple aura matching her own and Po's. As he rushed her, she focused "_Come on…" _Tigress thought to herself as her Claws began to glow, going from the usual black color to a magnificent Bright red with small flames at her finger tips, but the flames didn't hurt her rather it was as if she couldn't feel any heat at all. At first Tigress thought it was because of her training in the Ironwood forest. But Huo had told her that the Heroines flame would never hurt her, now that she had obtained it. As Nightshade launched a fireball at her Tigress brought her claws in an upward slash extinguishing the fire ball before her very eyes. "_Now THIS may actually be useful_." Tigress thought to herself as she charged at Nightshade again.

**With Shifu and Po….**

Shifu had been standing before Po as the panda began to channel his Chi throughout his body. Shifu glanced at the panda and saw that each cut and gash on the bears body was now glowing a soft bluish glow, as the panda continued to focus, the wounds beginning to seal. Shifu then turned his attention to Tigress and Nightshade, who were locked in fierce Combat as the Wolf continued to hurl dark fire at Tigress while she managed to extinguish each fireball with her now glowing claws. "_Magnificent_…" was all Shifu thought when he noticed one of the fireballs got past Tigress and was heading their way. Tigress glanced back her eyes widened in fear but as her eyes met Shifu's, his squinted in concentration as he tossed a nearby rock up into the air, jumped and kicked it at the incoming fireball resulting in a small explosion not ten feet away from where he stood. Rubble flying all around them. Shifu then gave his daughter a slight nod as he saw her face show him gratitude, while she turned back to face the wolf, a new furry in her eyes.

Just then Po muttered "Master?" Shifu turned and noticed Po's wounds had stopped healing as quickly, as his attention was divided between healing his wounds and listening to the sounds around him. "Everything is fine Panda, now focus! The faster you heal, the sooner you can help Tigress! I will protect you for now. Now be quick!" Po nodded his eyes still closed as his wounds began to glow brighter as he put all of his attention into his Chi control. He had to work quickly, Gladir had sensed Nightshade's power flare yet again and Po knew Tigress was gonna need him. "_Just a little more…I'll be there soon Kitten_…"

**With the Furious Four…**

Viper and the other masters were sprinting across the narrow path to the other side of the cave. Once they reached the far side they turned to see Shifu had managed to protect Po from an incoming fireball and knew there friend would be safe. Tigress also seemed to be keeping up with Nightshade…for now. The masters came up to the work site as about two dozen creatures of all kinds were digging through the giant wall. Viper called to her friends. "We have to stop them all from digging through! Crane, see if you can push them back from the wall. Mantis, try to paralyze as many of them as you can! Monkey and I will try to take down the Rhino and the Gorilla, NOW GO!" Viper ordered as her friends went to work.

Crane had flown up high against the wall as he turned and flapped his wings downward, shouting "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" As a massive gust of wind pushed back many of the mind controlled victims. While Crane was keeping the smaller ones back Mantis went to work hopping from person to person delivering nerve attacks, immobilizing his targets in a matter of seconds. Though it was difficult making it through each of Cranes gusts Mantis made quick progress nonetheless.

Viper and Monkey had reached their targets. As Monkey dealt with the Rhino, Viper went after the Gorilla. Monkey had picked up an abandoned shovel and was whacking the Rhino trying to get his attention. When the Rhino did take notice he brought his sledge hammer around and nearly took Monkey's head clean off. But Monkey leaned back avoiding it as he jumped up and smacked the rhino in the face with his shovel resulting in the Rhino stepping back shaking the stars out of his head. When the Rhino opened his eyes he saw Monkey flying at him with the shovel again as Monkey attacked the rhino relentlessly. The rhino tried to avoid Monkey's attacks but was finding it to be quite useless. When the Rhino brought his hammer around a fifth time, Monkey had leaped into the air and brought the Shovel down hard onto the Rhino's head, resulting in the Rhino dropping his hammer as he fell forward unconscious. Monkey just smiled saying "He wasn't so tough."

Viper was dealing with the Gorilla as he swung a pick axe at her trying to kill the snake. But each time he attacked, Viper would avoid each strike and attack the Gorilla in the face resulting in him stepping back a bit, but he would come back for more. "_This isn't working_." Viper thought to herself. "_If only I had my ribbon_." as Viper recalled the time that she had protected her father from the armored Gorilla who attacked her village as a child. Viper looked around as her eyes fell onto a pile of rope. "That will do." She said as Viper slithered over to the rope and cut it to an ideal length as the Gorilla charged at her. "Time to wrap this up!" Viper hollered as she began to attack the Gorilla with the rope. All the while Mantis had hollered to Monkey who was helping him with the remaining victims. "Okay she has officially spent way too much time with Po!" Monkey just laughed as he brought his fist to a pig's face.

Viper had managed to tie the rope to the Gorilla's right wrist as she slithered along his body reaching the left. As the Gorilla tried to reach for the snake he found that his movement had been restricted, and couldn't reach her. Viper then took the rope wrapping it around the Gorillas legs forcing the Gorilla to stand still. As the Gorilla struggled to get free, Viper had tied the knot and with a swift whip of her tail, attacked the Gorilla in the face knocking him over, and out. "And that's a wrap!" Viper cried as she turned to see her comrades giving her odd looks. "What? Viper asked. Crane said. "Maybe… you should just leave the whole catchphrase thing to Po…" The other two nodded their heads in agreement as Viper put on an annoyed expression.

**With Tigress and Nightshade…**

Tigress was laying into Nightshade hard and fast, but he was managing to either block of evade her strikes. She noticed that as time progressed the wolf seemed to be getting both faster and stronger with each passing moment. The two were a blur of red and purple lights as Tigress continued to attack. But as they reached the center of the room Nightshade had gotten underneath one of Tigress's Flaming Claw strikes and attacked her with his own purple flaming fist, sending the Tiger back a ways. As Tigress recovered she saw Nightshade upon her and managed to avoid a dark slash of his by a mere centimeter as she leaped back again. This was bad. Tigress was losing ground and fast. As Nightshade hurled two more purple fire balls, Tigress attacked each one, only to discover that Nightshade had used the distraction to disappear. "Where?" Tigress thought aloud when Huo shouted "_**CHILD, BEHIND YOU**_!"

But as Tigress turned she was met with a powerful kick and was sent tumbling back onto the hard cavern floor. As she tried to get up Nightshade had landed on top of her, resulting in making a small impact within the earth as he had delivered a powerful puch straight to her center, having the wind literally knocked out of her. As Nightshade Brought his fist up a second time, Tigress was about to try and force him off of her when a bright golden light was fired at the wolf sending him screaming into a nearby wall. Tigress looked to see that Po was on his feet again, his right palm out stretched and a sly grin on his face. As his body began to glow it's golden aura Po had rushed over to Tigress in a mater of seconds and was on his knees with her in his arms. "Miss me?" Po asked with that stupid grin of his. Tigress just rolled her eyes and said "Tons." As Po helped her to her feet. Tigress looked him over quickly and saw that Po was indeed good as new. Po then said "Shifu went over to see if the others needed any help." Po informed her as the two of them heard a low snarl off to the side.

Po and Tigress both turned to see Nightshade climbing out of an impression within the wall Po had shot him into. As he landed on his feet, Tigress had taken note that Nightshade seemed to be more feral now his eyes completely purple to the point you can no longer see any pupils, not to mention the vicious snarls coming from him. Nightshade then cried out "Must…free…Master!" as the wolf howled loudly. But Po and Tigress went unfazed, as the two of them stood together with Po saying. "Buddy, there is no way we are gonna let that happen. We're taking you down once and for all, Panda Tiger Style!" And with that, Po and Tigress's auras both began to flare as they called upon the powers of the Heroes Chi and the Heroines Flame, as if to make a point, while Nightshade summoned even more Darkness, and the three destined ones charged each other. Two Lights against one Darkness….

* * *

**OKAY Po and Tigress are both finally ready to take on Nightshade. can the two of them manage to defeat the wolf and keep Hei'an from getting free? Check back for the next Chapter**

**Review!**


	26. Hei'an's Return

**Chapter 25 is up and about! Thanks for the great Reviews! Tigress and Po are side by side now and Nightshade has to deal with the fearsome Dynamic Duo! Think he can do it? or will Po and Tigress ruin all of Hei'an's ambitions!?  
**

**Check it out and enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 25**

**Hei'an Returns**

**With Shifu and the Five…**

Shifu had reached his students at the other end of the cavern as he saw Monkey tying up the last of the victims together. "Is everyone alright?" Shifu asked as he neared them. Crane responded with a "We managed to stop these people from digging through the wall completely just in time. Monkey's rounding up the last of them now." Just then Monkey arrived, hauling two pigs tied together as he placed them near the rest of the people. Shifu then said "Well done, all of you." Mantis then hopped forward "What about Po? Is he okay? And what about Tigress?" Shifu silenced Mantis saying "Po was able to fix his wounds in time to help Tigress, they are both engaging with Nightshade as we speak." Monkey then shouted "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help them!" As Monkey and the others turned to head down the path Shifu shouted "No!"

The four Masters turned to Shifu with looks of confusion. Viper asked "Why not Master? Surely with all of us we can take Nightshade down once and for all." Shifu then stepped forward. "Nightshade is too powerful for any of us. He's too fast…too strong. In the Moon Village Po and Tigress couldn't land a single attack on him and he wasn't half as strong then as he is now. No…this is a battle that only Tigress and Po can fight." Crane then lowered his head as he asked "So that's it? We can only stand on the sides and watch helplessly!?" Mantis muttered "This is so bogus." Shifu then stood before his students as he gazed to the center of the caver where he saw the three swirling lights clashing in a twirl of colors. "We will not just sit by and do nothing…"Shifu declared as his students also turned their attention to the battle going on. "We will believe in the Two Lights and pray for their victory, the lives of not only all of China, but the entire world are depending on their victory." And with that the Master watched on, each thinking the same thing "_Be careful_…"

**With Po and Tigress…**

Po and Tigress seemed to be holding their own against Nightshade as the two of them leaped back from their latest barrage on the Wolf. But Nightshade was also managing them as well and it bothered Po a bit. But once he looked at Tigress his doubts were erased as he turned and asked her "Ready to go again?" Tigress just nodded her head saying "I thought you'd never ask!" as her claws ignited again and Po reminded himself yet again why he was never allowed to make her angry ever! Po just smiled as he shouted "Alright, together now!" and the two charged Nightshade as the wolf hurled two fireballs at them.

Po countered the fireballs with two Chi Blasts while Tigress hopped onto Po's shoulders and leaped from them to flip over Nightshade. With the two warriors were flanking Nightshade on both sides they began to attack. Nightshade did his best to fend off each opponent but was finding it difficult to focus on the two of them at once. Nightshade managed to block one of Po's kicks but was unable to defend against one of Tigress's claw strikes to his ribs. As the wolf howled in pain Tigress delivered a swift kick while Po delivered a powerful punch as the two made contact sending the wolf back a ways. As the wolf flipped in midair he used his claws to stop himself by skidding on the ground. Nightshade looked up to see the two lights in fighting stances ready for him to make a move.

Nightshade's marks on his forehead and under his eyes then flared their purple glow as he concentrated on focusing his power. In a instant Nightshade had one Massive fireball over his head as he lifted it with both hands. The dark fireball was about twenty feet in Diameter as it finally stopped growing. Po looked to Tigress and she looked at him. "You trust me?" Po asked her as she nodded saying "With my life." And Po just grabbed her arm saying "Get ready for a double palm strike." As he grabbed her arm and waited for Nightshade to launch that Fireball. Once Nightshade threw it at them Po's aura flared as he swung Tigress around and launched her at the incoming fireball. As Tigress was air born she brought her flaming claws into a double palm strike when she heard Po shout "GET READY! When she felt something begin to push her faster towards the incoming fireball. Tigress looked to see PO had launched a Chi Blast at her back to give her a boost, as she brought her fists forward shouting "KYAAAH! As she made contact with the dark fireball there was a shock wave as the two forces met but thanks to Po's Chi blast Tigress was able to push through the fireball as it began to dissipate.

Nightshade saw Tigress flying at him and his eyes widened in fear as she landed before him and began to attack. That Fireball took most of what Nightshade had called forth just then and so he wasn't able to properly defend himself against Tigress's attacks. Soon the panda was at her side and they both were attacking him nonstop, working in perfect synch. "_**YOU FOOL! YOU ARE LETTING THEM WIN! START FIGHTING BACK YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!**_" Hei'an roared inside Nightshade's head. Nightshade was over whelmed he couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. THEY were too much. As the panda shouted in his face. "I told you! We're not letting Hei'an get free! You Lose Nightshade!" As Po and Tigress both brought forth two Power filled fists that made contact with Nightshade sending him flying…But as he was launched, Gladir and Huo both shouted "_**NO!**_" Po and Tigress were confused until they realized just what it was they had done. They didn't just send Nightshade to any wall…they sent him flying into the only wall separating them from Hei'an! Po just muttered "Oh no…" as Tigress watched in fear.

Nightshade was flying through the air until he was met with an incredibly hard surface…again. As Nightshade shook the stars from his head he looked, down to see the other Masters staring up at him in fear. But he realized they weren't looking at him…but the wall around him…Nightshade then got his bearings as he realized he was on the wall that separated his Master from his freedom. Then they all heard it.

**CRACK.**

Nightshade then laughed maniacally" HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOSE PANDA!"

Cracks were beginning to form along the wall as they began too slither along the surface like a dozen snakes. Finally a voice filled the cavern "_**heh heh….heh heh heh…MUWAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! FREEDOM! AT LONG LAST! OH, THANK YOU, YOU PATHETIC CREATURES! NOW…MY DARKNESS CAN FINALLY SPREAD ACROSS THE COSMOS! STARTING WITH THIS MISERABLE PLANET! YOU HAVE FAILED BROTHER…SISTER! AND AS A RESULT YOU TOO SHALL PERISH!" **_

Tigress fell to her knees as she whispered "What have we done?" Huo could be heard saying in a far off voice "_**It's over…we have failed Child**_…" Gladir was also in shock. "_**All is lost…Hei'an is now free…We have failed this world and the Cosmos…**_" But Po was still on his feet as he called out "We're not done yet!" Tigress and Huo looked at Po who was now standing before them as Gladir also gazed upon the panda. "We're still standing…and as long as I can stand…then I can fight…I'm not about to hand my world over to someone just because he says so!" As Po's being flared with the Heroes Chi. Tigress also stood as she stepped forward standing at the panda's side a new look of determination on her face. "Po's right…as long as we can fight…then the world still has a chance, I'm not giving up either." As she turned to give Po a confident smile as her aura too flared once again. Gladir and Huo were speechless. These creatures thought that they could still stop Hei'an. Gladir then said to Po as he smiled at the panda's determination "_**Then I am with you Po…I will continue to be by your side as long as I can**_." Huo then said to Tigress, her tone now filled with strength. "_**You continue to surprise me Child…very well…I shall stay by your side as well…**_" Po and Tigress both smiled, knowing that they weren't alone in this. The two then turned their attention to the wall as Nightshade was trying to get out of his impression only to be shot clear across the room by a powerful force. "GYAH!?" The wolf cried out in surprise and pain.

Po and Tigress watched Nightshade fly across the room hitting the wall behind them and fall unconscious to the ground. Po and Tigress turned to see their friends and Master running across the walkway leading to the edge of the cave "We must get out of here now!" Shifu called to them, as their friends made it to the tunnels entrance. Po and Tigress looked to each other and nodded their heads as they both ran for the pathway leading into the center of the cavern away from their friends as Master Shifu shouted "PO, TIGRESS, GET BACK HERE!" But as Shifu began to give chase Po and Tigress had made it across the walkway, as Tigress turned and with a mighty slam of her fist, struck the cavern pathway as it began to crack. Shifu watched in horror as the path leading to his daughter began to crumble and fall down into the abyss.

Shifu looked up to see Po and Tigress staring at him, but it was Tigress who said "I'm sorry Master. But we still have a mission to complete…And I refuse to let my family get hurt." As she looked at him a final time saying with a single tear falling from her eye, she said to Shifu. "I'm sorry Father…but I hope you can forgive me." And with that she gripped Po's hand and together they turned to head closer towards the crumbling wall. Shifu was momentarily stunned at his daughters words but he quickly regained his senses as he cried out to them "TIGRESS! PO!" But it was useless. The two had made up their minds…they were going to try and stop Hei'an even if it killed them…and that was what Shifu feared most of all.

Po and Tigress had reached the crumbling wall and they saw more and more pieces falling forward as they stared up at the massive hole in the wall. Po gripped Tigress's hand tighter as he got her attention. "We're in this together…right?" Po asked. And Tigress nodded her head yes as she answered "Together…forever…" Po could have kissed her right then but they heard a Voice filled with pure evil ring throughout the cave. "_**So…You two insects think you can still stop me do you**_?" as Po and Tigress saw a pair of Dark Purple eyes shine through the darkness just then. Po shouted "That's right! We're stopping you one way or another!" Tigress growled at the pair of eyes in agreement. But then Hei'an just chuckled, saying "_**Well let's just see if you can manage that, once you've been buried!"**_

Suddenly as massive, glowing, dark purple dragon like claw, struck through the wall, opening the wall completely showering Po and Tigress with a ton of rocks and rubble, as a loud roar was released from the Darkness allowing more rocks to fall from the ceiling on top of the two warriors. Po immediately grabbed Tigress and shielded her as he gripped her tight in a hug, as the two were buried under the falling rubble, the only sound aside from the Dark Dragon's laughter being the cries of the other Masters, Viper screaming the loudest, "NO! PO! TIGREEEEESSSSSS!"

* * *

**Hei'an has been freed...Nightshade is down for the count...and Po and Tigress just got buried beneath a bunch of rocks...I know the chapter may have seemed a bit short (but maybe that's just me). Okay...now the next chapter is by no means the last...but an incredibly important one...That being said...I want to make sure I do it right...so It may be an extra day or so for me to write it because I want it to be great. So be patient with me and if you guys can do that, then I promise I won't disappoint. Okay? Okay!**

**Please Review! I always appreciate it. **

**Thanks again!**


	27. Two Lights One Love

***GASP* It's FINISHED!...the Chapter...not the story...It took me two days but I finally got it done! WOOOHOOO! Sorry I didn't put it up last night but I wasn't able to connect to the internet for some reason…stupid internet…enjoy the read**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Two Lights…One Love**

Shifu and the Five were in shock. They had just literally watched their friends get buried alive under a ton of rubble. Po and Tigress were gone…and there was nothing they could do about it. Viper began to slither forward but was stopped by Shifu grabbing her tail Viper turned tears streaming her face and shouted "Let me go! Po and Tigress need our help!" But Shifu held her strong as he said without looking at his student "Viper…we must go." But Viper refused "No Master, we have to get over there! We have to-" "-AND DO WHAT!?" Shifu roared. But it wasn't the fact that Shifu yelled that shocked his students, it was the tears streaming his face. Shifu NEVER cried. He always seemed so strong to his students…like there was nothing that could hurt their Master, no matter how strong or fearful it was. But the idea that Tigress could be dead…no…his daughter could be dead…it shattered his heart. And not just Tigress…but Po too…Shifu never meant for it to happen, especially after Tai Lung…But Po had managed to bring such peace to the old Master, and so much joy…that he began to see Po as not just his precious student…but perhaps as maybe even as a son…

Despite the tears falling down the old Master's face though, he spoke to his students, his voice firm. "We have a duty to our people, to save as many lives as possible…Po and Tigress gave themselves to try and stop this monstrosity…" as Shifu pointed to the now emerging Dark Purple Dragon, "And we shall not fail them…We must go and try to save as many people as we can from Hei'an's Darkness!" Viper just stared at her Master as did her friends. No one knew what to say…no one said anything. Until they noticed that Hei'an had stopped laughing. Mantis then said in a far off tone "Guys…look…" everyone turned and their eyes widened in shock.

Hei'an had emerged from the darkness that had served as his prison for the past thousand years as he peered down at the pile of rubble that now buried the inhabitants of his siblings. He knew that if nothing else Huo would without a doubt abandon her champion to try and flee, which of course Hei'an would not allow to happen…after all, she was the reason Guang was able to imprison him in the first place. He was curious however to see what his brother did next though…would he abandon the monochrome creature in an attempt to stop him? Or would he stay with the creature and perish? As Hei'an came to a stop his form was now completely visible even in the darkness of the cavern. He was massive to say the least. Like his siblings he resembled the likeness of the Chinese Dragon, with two upper arms with claws while the rest of his body resembled a serpent likeness. He had two huge dark purple eyes and three horns that adorned his head like a crown. He had spikes that went down from the back of his head clear almost down past the middle of his back. and as he breathed purple flames came forth from his nostrils.

Hei'an had made his way near the site of the buried creatures when he stopped. He could sense something…something growing in strength…as the Dark Dragon waited he began to see streams of yellow light shine through the cracks underneath the rubble as he muttered to himself "_**Hmph…You just don't know when to quit Brother…you never did**_." But what he heard next surprised him for it wasn't his Brother who he heard…but the Panda Creature. "RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" as more light erupted from the rock, resulting in a small explosion as some of the rocks were thrown back, some bouncing off Hei'an like harmless flies. Hei'an peered down to see the monochrome creature standing with both his hands up in the air his form glowing with the Power of Guang, as he lifted the Orange creature and jumped out of the new hole onto higher ground. As the black and white creature put the Orange one on her feet Hei'an took a look at them.

The bigger one was covered in dust and dirt while his pants were torn and ripped in several spots. His left shoulder bleeding from a cut he got, no doubt from a falling rock and the left pant leg was torn from his knee down. The Orange one looked just as bad off. Though, thanks to the big one shielding her she suffered no wounds, but her pants were too torn, as well as the left shoulder of her vest was torn hanging loosely, revealing some wrappings underneath. She too was covered in dust and had numerous holes throughout her outfit. Hei'an had to admit…these creatures were stubborn to say the least. But they were still insects compared to him. And he chuckled once again gaining their attention "_**For insects you are surprisingly stubborn…it seems I may actually need to take you just a bit seriously after all…**_"Hei'an chuckled again resulting in the orange one to growl in anger as she called upon Huo's flame. Her aura now burning bright and fierce.

Shifu and the Five stared at Po and Tigress, there auras shining brightly in the darkness as Hei'an towered over them. Shifu was speechless. They were alive! His daughter and his student were alive! For a moment his spirit was lifted as Viper shouted "They're okay! Oh thank the gods!" But the moment was short lived as Hei'an brought his head back and brought forth a stream of purple flames down upon Po and Tigress. Shifu nearly cried out again but stopped himself as his eyes widened. Thanks to the powers of Gladir and Huo, Po and Tigress each leaped away. Po going right, Tigress going left, as they began to leap up the walls trying to get to Hei'an's face. Hei'an tried to keep an eye on both of them but the two moved incredibly fast for such small creatures.

Tigress was first to reach eye level with Hei'an, as she lunched herself off the wall at Hei'an's face her hands in a flaming double palm strike, as she called forth more of the Heroines Flame to her fists than ever before, resulting in her entire palms ignited in flames, as she delivered the strike to the right side of Hei'an's face, actually knocking the Dragons face to the side with enough force to probably move the entire Training hall about ten feet. As Hei'an was forced to his left he saw that the Panda was now flying towards him with a glowing fist as he too delivered a powerful punch to the Dragons maw. This one filled with a bit more force, as a shock wave was emitted from the impact. As the Panda fell back to the ground he grabbed the Tiger by the arm and hurled her back at the Dragon's face as she delivered a three strike combo resulting in Hei'an roaring in anger as he flung her off his head and towards the ground. As she neared it though there was a yellow flash as the Panda caught the tiger in his arms skidding to a halt. As he put her down the two lights just glared at Hei'an as the Dragon turned on the two of them his eyes now glowing as his maw twisted into an evil grin _**"Well done children…I believe I may have actually felt that."**_

_**Po and Tigress POV…**_

Po and Tigress were both breathing hard. This guy was just…wow… no matter what the two threw at him it didn't seem to be doing anything at all! "Wow…I haven't felt this tired since my first trip up the Thousand Steps…" Po joked as he gave a short chuckle. Tigress however wasn't in the mood for joking (**When is she ever, right?)** "Po…we have to think of something fast…he's just toying with us right now…He'll soon get bored and make a break for the surface and we can't let that happen!" Po nodded his head "You're right…we need to try something else." But while the two were distracted Hei'an shot forth another stream of Purple flames. Unable to react in time Po brought his hands up and shot forth another Chi Blast. He wasn't stopping the flames but he was slowing them down as Po grunted towards Tigress "Tigress…Move!" But Tigress just stood her ground saying "Not without you!" As Tigress placed her Paw on Po's shoulder, Po gasped. Suddenly Po didn't feel so worn out.

Po's eyes flashed a strange orange color for an instant as he cried out "RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and more energy shot out from his palms holding off Hei'an's flames. Hei'an was amused. This Creature seemed quite capable for one so small, but he was still only a panda, even with Guang's power he would not defeat Hei'an. Po was breathing hard as he fell to his hands and knees, his eyes back to normal. _"What was that just now!?"_ Po wondered to himself. Tigress then grabbed Po's arm and dragged him behind a huge rock pile as Hei'an began to shoot more Purple flames at them. Once safely hidden Tigress and Po leaned back catching their breath "I got to admit Po…that was impressive…" Tigress said as she looked over to the panda who still looked like he was contemplating something. "_**Incredible**_…" Gladir had said as Po was still trying to figure out what just happened. "What?" Po asked the Golden Dragon. Then Po heard a new voice in his head "_**You are just full of surprises Panda**_." Po jumped out of his skin "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" As he and Tigress both looked at each other in shock. "_**Relax panda, I am Huo, and I must say, well done on fending off Hei'an's darkness." **_

Po then mumbled "Great…now I got two voices in my head…I think that means I've officially lost it…" as Gladir then asked "_**Po, what was it you did just then**_?" Po was confused as he just said "I don't know I just used a Chi Blast…Why?" Huo then said "_**Panda, we could sense something else happened once Tigress made contact with you, now what was it**_?" Tigress was looking at Po with a questioning look as Po tried to explain it. "I don't know, it was like I wasn't tired anymore…like I caught my second wind or something…what was that anyway?" Gladir and Huo were silent when they both said "_**We don't know**_…" Then Gladir had a thought. "_**Perhaps…when you and Tigress made contact…you were able to add some of her strength to yours…**_"Tigress then argued "That can't be right…Po and I have been working together practically this whole time…there has to be more to it than just us making contact with each other_**.**_" Huo then said "_**The child has a point brother…this is most unusual…but whatever it is the two of you did, it was strong enough to stand up to Hei'an's power**_…"

Po was thinking right then and Tigress could see the gears turning in his head. "Po…what are you thinking about?" Po was trying to think about that weird sensation he felt moments before. He had been thinking about wanting to protect Tigress…then he felt that surge of power…"Wait…" Po said but mostly to himself. Po then turned to Tigress as he saw her looking at him with a bit of confusion. Po then asked "Tigress…what were you thinking about when that happened!?" Tigress then asked "When what happened?" Po then replied "When you touched my shoulder…what were you thinking about?" Tigress thought about it for a moment "I was thinking about not leaving your side…Why?" But Po didn't answer that, "And why were you thinking about that?" Po asked. Tigress just looked at Po like he was crazy "Because I love you, you dumpling! why would you even ask me that!?" '

Po was staring at her as he immediately flashed back to a conversation he had with Viper Months ago…right after a gorilla named Gor had crushed Tigress's leg. Viper had told Po something after he had confessed to her that he might have feelings for Tigress. **"Po, I know you think that your strength came from the rage and fury that came from when Tigress got hurt, but I don't think that's true!"** Po found his voice. **"Then why…"**but Viper cut him off. **"Because it wasn't any of those things that gave you strength Po…It was your LOVE for her!"** Po stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. **"Rage and furry aren't what make you strong Po it's your Love for Kung Fu, for your friends, your family, your home, and for Tigress."** Viper continued. **"Master Oogway once told me that there was no greater power in the universe than love. That once you have it you could not only move the tallest mountain, but could also hold the most fragile of snowflakes."** End of Flashback…

Po had finished his flashback as he heard Hei'an roar through the caverns "_**Where are you, you little insects!?**_" But Po was busy thinking, "_Could that really be it_?" Po wondered Gladir then responded "_**It certainly is an interesting theory…for you of course…I've been all over the cosmos and never have I seen creatures that are capable of the love your people are. I have witnessed you yourself use it for incredible things Po…perhaps you may be on to something.**_" Po then turned to Tigress and said "I think I might know what happened... because we were so concerned about each other…I think the Heroes Chi and Huo's flame might have merged together for a second…making a new power." Tigress looked like Po had just lost his mind. "You can't be serious." She said as Huo then countered "_**It is possible I suppose…after all, Guang and I were only able to stop Hei'an last time by working together. Perhaps you two have found a new way to build on that. Something happened to Po child, that much was certain, and right now we don't have any other ideas.**_"

Tigress then looked at Po straight in the eye. "Do you really think it would work? Are you absolutely certain?" Po looked Tigress in the eye as well and said "Honestly…no…I'm not sure…But I think it's our best shot…come on Kitten…what do we have to lose?" Po said halfheartedly knowing full well what was on the line here. Tigress then smirked as she said "Not much…just the end of our world I guess." Then Huo added "_**And those of the cosmos**_…" Po and Tigress smirked as the panda just chuckled. "No pressure right?" Tigress smiled nodding her head as she took Po's hand and the two of them called forth their respective powers as the two lights climbed up onto the pile of rubble ready to face down this Darkness once and for all.

**With Shifu, and the Four.**

Master Shifu was scanning the area frantically trying to find a single sign that Po and Tigress were okay. After Po protected them from Hei'an's attack Tigress had pulled him out of view and they hadn't been seen since. It has been several minutes since then and Shifu was beginning to worry. "Where are you Panda?" the red panda mumbled as Mantis said "I sure hope they're okay." Crane then said "We can't lose hope now. Remember what Master Shifu said, we have to believe in them." Viper just nodded her head as Shifu continued to scan the room. Monkey however had just finished tying up Nightshade who was still unconscious. "Why would Hei'an do this to his own servant?" Monkey asked as Shifu retorted. "Because he is Darkness incarnate Monkey…nothing he does will ever make sense to us." Just then Viper cried out "Over there!" Shifu and the Five saw Po and Tigress leap up on top of the pile of rubble hand in hand. "What are they up to?" Shifu wondered aloud as he watched his students face down the Dragon yet again.

**With Po and Tigress**

Po and Tigress stood hand in hand staring up at Hei'an who had spotted them at last. Po to the left, Tigress on the right. "_**Well children…it has been wonderful to finally get to stretch my legs, so to speak**_." Po looked at the Dragon and said "Um…you don't…have any legs…" But the Dragon Just ignored the panda as he said "_**But I believe it's time to put an end to this little game**_." Tigress stepped forward shouting "We couldn't agree more!" as she gripped Po's hand tighter. Po then shouted "We're not letting you take our world Hei'an! We're stopping you here and now!" Hei'an just chuckled "_**Is that so? And what makes you say that insect**_?" Po just grinned and Hei'an's eyes widened "_How could this creature be so sure of himself?"_ "Because we have something you don't!" Po shouted "Something worth fighting for!"

Po and Tigress then called forth their powers a final time. This was it…all or nothing. Po and Tigress then each brought forth an arm standing back to back, Po's right against Tigress's left each forming half of a double palm strike, while their remaining two hands held the others firmly behind their backs. "You ready?" Po called out. Tigress cried forth "Ready." And with each of their auras flared again increasing in size and brightness. Po looked over to Tigress who looked over at him their eyes meeting as he whispered to her. "You know…if we make it through this…The first thing I'm doing is putting that darn ring on your finger…cause there is no way I'm letting you get away from me after this." Tigress just smiled and said "I'm so holding you to that Promise." Suddenly Po and Tigress gasped as they felt something tingle within. The two separate auras began to mix, swirling around them until instead of there being two separate auras of Red and Golden yellow…there was one massive Orange one. Po and Tigress gasped again as they felt the energy coursing through them, replenishing their strength. Again Po's eyes became ones of a bright Orange while Tigress's did the same. "Po…it's working…You were right." Po just nodded saying "How about that…let's remember that you actually said those words to me." Po joked.

Hei'an was speechless. What were those two creatures up to? This new aura they now shared…was it his siblings doing…or perhaps…did these creatures possess something else…No! He had to squash these insects now! As Hei'an brought forth the full powers of his Darkness and shot forth black flames at the two Lights. As the flames neared them Po just shouted "Follow my lead!" as he fired forth a massive Orange Chi Blast at the incoming flames. The Flames didn't stop but they slowed their progression at least. Tigress was trying to think of something rapidly. How was she supposed to do that! When she heard Gladir's voice "_**Calm yourself Master Tigress, Focus…It appears that this power is a combination of your and Po's wills. You must believe in yourself and in Po…You can do this…**_" Huo then added "_**Besides…you aren't going to let the panda take all the credit, are you child**_?" Tigress smirked at that. No way was she going to look so uncool in front of her Fiancé. So she focused closing her eyes and she willed the new tingling sensation to her out stretched palm alongside Po's. Her eyes opened. And her now orange eyes flared as she roared "RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" as the beam from the center of Po and hers palms doubled in size. Po smirked saying "That's my girl."

**Back with Shifu and the Five…**

Shifu and the Five watched in awe…Po and Tigress were now wrapped in a bright orange aura. Just what were they doing? Was this a new power? Shifu then heard Tigress roar as the chi blast focused in the center of their palms doubled in size. Shifu was speechless. Hei'an's dark flames had stopped advancing but Po and Tigress weren't pushing them back. all this was doing was maintaining a stalemate. "Can they do this?" Shifu muttered as Viper had finally had enough. "I can't take this! I'm going over there!" But once again Shifu stopped her saying "Viper as your Master I order you to stand down." But Viper turned on him and raised her voice to him "And as Tigress and Po's Sister I say to hell with your orders! My brother and my sister are risking their lives for not just us… not just the Valley…not even just for China, but for the entire world! I refuse to not be there for them. Master… dismiss me from the Five if you must, But I'm going!"

And With that Viper turned, only to hear Crane say "I'm going with you! I can carry you across the gap." Crane had stepped forward as Viper wrapped herself around him. He turned to Shifu saying "I'm sorry Master, but Viper is right…We have to help them, even if there isn't much we can do, Po and Tigress need us!" Mantis then hopped forward onto Crane's hat saying "Ditto, those two are doing their part, so I am too!" Monkey then stepped forward adding. "Hang on Crane, Make room for one more. No way I'm missing out on this. Po and Tigress are family, and family sticks together!" As Shifu looked to his students they all met his gaze. As he stared into their eyes unflinchingly, they all stared right back waiting for his response. Shifu sighed, they may be disobeying him at the very moment, but nonetheless, he could not help but feel proud of his students. So when Shifu opened his eyes he looked to Crane and asked "Can you carry us all?" The four seemed shocked, but all smiled at their master as Crane said. "Please, If I can carry Po down a Mountain, you all are gonna be a breeze." Shifu smiled as he climbed onto Monkey's back who once Crane was air born grabbed one of his legs as Crane shouted, "Hang on!" and the avian flew his comrades across the Chasm.

**Back with Po and Tigress.**

Po and Tigress were standing their ground as they continued to fire the continuous Chi Blast at Hei'an. But Tigress looked over and saw that Po was beginning to breathe hard. What was wrong with him? "_**This isn't good…**_" Gladir said as Po and Tigress looked at each other "What's wrong?" Tigress asked as Po said "Shut up Gladir!" as Po straightened himself up trying to look confident, but his face betrayed him. Gladir then answered "_**Despite this being a combination of the Heroes Chi, and The Heroines Flame…it is still consisted of Po's Heroes Chi**_…" Tigress then asked. "So what? What does that have to do with Po tiring out so quickly?" Huo then answered Tigress's question and Tigress's heart nearly stopped. "_**Because child…The Heroes Chi is more than just a power for the panda…it is also his life force…**_"

Tigress looked at Po who had a pained expression on his face "I didn't want you to worry." Po said but Tigress nearly shouted "Are you Crazy!? This could kill you! We have to think of something else." But Po's grip on her hand tightened as he said "THERE IS NOTHING ELSE! The only way we can stop Hei'an is if we do this together!" Po said firmly as he turned to look Tigress in the eye. Both sets of now orange eyes staring into each other. "What world is worth living in if you die?" She asked in a small voice. Po responded "The one where you and everyone else can still live…" He said finally. "Besides I'm not dead yet." Po said with a small grin. "Have a little faith Kitten. After all, I'm the Dragon Warrior, I don't die easily." Tigress just stared ahead as she said "I swear if you die on me panda I will find you in the afterlife and kill you myself." Po just grinned as he said to her "I love you too!" As a small burst of power was sent through them both causing a small power surge, as more power was shot at Hei'an's flames "_**What is this**_?" Hei'an could be heard saying.

Po and Tigress were wide eyed, "Did you just…" But Tigress said "Yeah…I saw it." Suddenly they heard Viper scream "Po, Tigress!" The five Masters landed behind the two as Po and Tigress turned their heads to look at them "Guys!?" Po asked but he met their confused expressions as they gazed into his and Tigress's orange eyes. "Whoa…" was all Mantis could say. Tigress roared "What are you doing here!? You need to get back!" Crane just said "We're here for you guys!" Viper then added "We won't let you guys do this alone! You're our Family and Family sticks together!" Monkey said "Vipers right, we may not be able to do much but we can still be here for you." Shifu then stepped forward and looked at the two as they continued to struggle under the force of Hei'an's Darkness. Shifu looked up and saw That Hei'an's flames were making their way closer now. Shifu then looked to his students and said "Win or lose, You two should know that No matter what happens, I am Proud of the both of you…you have been given an impossible destiny and have stared into it unflinchingly. As your Master-" He then turned to Tigress as he said "-And as your Father. I have never been so proud of the two of you. And I too shall stand by you both."

Tigress had tears streaming her face and the others took notice. But they all saw that Po's face looked more pained physically than Tigress's, as his knees began to wobble. Tigress gripped his hand tighter, "Stay with me Panda!" Tigress hollered as Po centered himself again. "Come on Po, You can do this!" Mantis hollered as Crane added, "Mantis is right Po, You and Tigress are the chosen ones! You can't back down now! And I am SO not letting you back out of this Wedding deal! I already started planning the flower arrangements!" The four Masters turned to Crane who just said "What!? I love weddings!" Viper then shouted "Come on Brother! You can do this!" As Monkey hollered "We're all here for you buddy!"

Po couldn't help but smile…his friends…no…his Family…were all here for him. They were all counting on him…he had to be strong for them…for Tigress. Po then heard Shifu say. "Po, You and Tigress are the only ones standing between Hei'an and his reign of Darkness…you are the only ones who can stop him…so suck it up Panda, and get to work!" Po nodded his head as his eyes flew open. As Po straightened himself once more his legs locked, his arm straightened, and his eyes full of confidence. He squeezed Tigress's hand and said "They're right you know" Po said as he heard Tigress say "I know…you up for this?" And Po nodded his head saying, "With you by my side and my family at my back…I'm up for anything."

Hei'an then shouted _**"Very Touching children, but you seem to have forgotten about one detail…Me.**_" as Hei'an shot forth more black Flames forcing Po and Tigress's energy back further. The Flames were nearly upon them now. But their friends never backed down. "PO, TIGRESS!" Their friends called out. Po then smiled again "We can't back down…I can't let my family die." Po said as he looked at Hei'an through the Flames. "I'm not giving up! I won't stop fighting!" the Dragon seemed momentarily surprised as the Panda's eyes flared while he shouted "For my World!" and a sudden burst of power shot back the flames a ways. Tigress then joined in, her eyes matching Po's "For my Country." Again another force of power surged through them. Po and Tigress kept going. For my village!" Po cried, "For my home!" Tigress roared. More power surged through them. As they continued to cry out, Hei'an was losing ground. "_**What is this**_!?"Hei'an roared. But Po and Tigress kept going. "For Mantis!" Po cried, "For Crane!" shouted Tigress. "For Monkey!" Po hollered. "For Viper!" Tigress screamed. "For Gladir!" Po yelled. "For Huo!" Tigress called out.

Their friends watched in awe as Po and Tigress's power flared after each name. Po and Tigress now had the edge. Hei'an's flames were being forced back to the point that their energy was now beginning to overpower him, as he cried out "_**This can't be happening! I am the embodiment of Eternal Darkness! I cannot be defeated by mere insects!**_" Po then cried out "For my Dad!" "For my Father!" Tigress screamed. Their energy was almost upon Hei'an as he roared in fury! Po looked to Tigress a tear streaming his face "For the woman I love…" Po whispered as Tigress turned and looked him in the eye echoing him "For the man I love…"And with that Po and Tigress turned to Hei'an as they each called forth as much power as they could muster, their auras flaring in a maelstrom of power, as the two of them each roared "SKADOOSH!" And with a final burst of raw power, Hei'an was enveloped in the orange light as it began disintegrating his entire being. "_**NOOOO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE**_!"

Gladir and Huo watched on in wonder. Never had they seen such a display of raw power in all their years…as they watched their older brother evaporate before the eyes of the two lights, they could not help but feel sad. Huo shed a tear as she remembered their early years together as a family, the three of them always together, looking out for one another. That was something she would never have again…Gladir then spoke. "_**The Heroes Chi…and the Heroines Flame…together they make the most powerful force in all the cosmos**_…" Huo then finished for him "_**The Heroes Love**_…"

Po and Tigress continued to bathe Hei'an in their power, not once would they give up. They were so close, as Hei'an gave out one final cry. "_**CURSE YOU INFERNAL CREATURES! CURSE YOU GUANG! CURSE YOU HUO!**_" And with that, Hei'an's being was completely disintegrated into nothingness. Po and Tigress let go of their power as they dropped to their hands and knees both of them breathing hard. Their orange aura dissipated and the color of their eyes changed from bright orange, back to Jade and Amber. Soon their friends and Master were upon them, but before a single word was uttered Po and Tigress fell forward unconscious. The last thing they are able to hear is a single voice. Shifu's calling out to them, "PO!? TIGRESS!"

**Hei'an is gone and the world is saved. Will Po and Tigress be okay? We'll see. Also, I got a Question for you guys for after the next Chapter so. Be sure to check back.**

**Review!**


	28. He Wasn't Always So Bad

**Sorry about the slowish update. But unfortunately life kinda got in my way. anyway Chapter 27 is up and about and I got say...stupidvariousreasons...while I am thrilled you like the story...please know that I will now be sleeping with a bowstaff next to my bed...and my toothbrush under lock and key...for those of you who don't get it. check out Review #129 it's quite amusing actually. Anyway THANK YOU everyone for the incredible reviews! I think that's some of the most I've gotten for a single Chapter...Thank you...Enjoy the read!  
**

**Chapter 27**

**He Wasn't Always So Bad…**

Tigress woke up on a grassy hill…or at least she thought it was grass…The thing was, it was the color blue, so Tigress wasn't sure what it really was to be certain. As she looked around her eyes widened in shock, "What in the…" As she gazed about, Tigress saw that the sky was pink with purple clouds swirling overhead, there was a stream off to her right but the water wasn't clear, instead it was a light green and there were Orange trees to her left a ways off in the distance. Tigress turned her attention to the sky once more and she noticed there were three Suns in the sky. One was Huge another was a bit smaller and the third one was smallest. As Tigress was gawking at her surroundings, she noticed Po lying next to her face down, but he wasn't waking up.

Tigress then nudged the panda saying "Po!? Po come on, wake up." But there was no response. Tigress's heart was beginning to race "_Oh no! Did he use too much of his Heroes Chi!? Is he..._!?" Tigress then began saying as she began to forcibly shake the panda "No, no, no, no. Po! Come on Panda wake up! Please wake up! We went through too much for you to be..." But before Tigress could finish the sentence she heard a groan coming from the panda. "Ohhhhh.**...**"

Tigress looked to see Po beginning to wake up, resulting in Tigress releasing a sigh of extreme relief "Thank goodness." she whispered, as the Panda got up to his knees, he was holding the front of his head like he was in pain. "Po! Are you okay?" Tigress asked worriedly as she immediately made to support him. Po was shaking his head as he said "I think so…just…a bit woozy…" As Po looked at tigress he was actually seeing three of her. "Yup…definitely woozy." Po said as he sat down with Tigress still supporting him. "You've exhausted yourself…" Tigress said as the Panda continued to holding his head. "I'll be fine…I managed to not use all of the Heroes Chi…But... Is it just me or is this grass Blue?" Po asked as he looked at the ground picking up a few blades of grass examining them. "Nope, it's actually blue…Where in the world are we?" Po asked as he then began looking around and as Po noticed the three suns, his eyes widened "You see the three suns too…right?" Tigress nodded her head yes, when they suddenly heard some voices coming from up ahead.

Curious, Tigress helped Po to his feet and helped walk him over to the crest of a hill. As they neared the top the two gasped. There in the distance Po and Tigress could see a small red Dragon like creature running from a larger golden Dragon who was flying just above the ground. The Gold Dragon cried out "_**Huo Stop! You're not old enough to fly yet! You'll hurt yourself!**_" as the Gold Dragon tried to reach the Red one. The red Dragon just laughed saying "_**Just you watch Guang! I'm gonna show you I'm ready! Look at me!**_" As the red Dragon ran towards the edge of a cliff that was maybe sixty feet high off the ground. Po and Tigress were in shock. "Tigress…is that…" Po began, as Tigress then answered him "I think so…I think those two are Huo and Gladir…" Po then asked "Really? But they're so…small" Suddenly Huo leaped off the cliff, with her tiny wings that were much too small for her body outstretched, as she tried flapping like crazy, but then she began to fall. "_**AAIIIIIEEEEE**_!" Gladir then made it to the cliff side shouting "_**HUO**_!"

Suddenly there was a purple flash from the sky, as a new Dragon flew just underneath the young Huo catching her on its back at the last second shouting, "_**Gotcha!**_" as the new Dragon hovered with Huo on his back Po and Tigress gasped. It was a much younger, and a much smaller Hei'an, though the only differences being other than his size, were his three horns were also shorter in length, and he had no spikes down his back yet. As the young Hei'an flew Huo back to their brother on the top of the cliff Po and Tigress were tense. Po was first to speak. "Hei'an…is alive!? What's going on!?" Tigress then put a hand on his shoulder. "Po think about it…this place…the three of them out in the open…I think we might be seeing vision of the past…Huo once told me that the three of them used to get along well, like a real family…Maybe this is a memory or something." Po then turned to the scene before them. "So then… this place…do you think it could be Gladir's home?" Tigress shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." as she too turned back to the scene.

Hei'an had landed on top of the cliff allowing Huo to slide off of her older brother's back, as Guang rushed up to her, his neck around hers as he said. "_**Don't you ever do that to me again sister!**_" Huo just lowered her head saying "_**I'm sorry Guang…I was just so certain I could do it this time!**_" Hei'an then came forward asking "_**Why are you in such a hurry to fly little sister?**_" Huo then narrowed her eyes "_**Because both you and Guang can fly and breathe fire already! I'm tired of getting left behind!"**_ As she snorted and some smoke trails flew out of her nostrils. This resulted in both Hei'an and Guang to look at each other and start laughing. "_**It's not Funny!**_" Huo wailed as the two brothers settled down. Guang saying "_**No, no, you're right it's not. I'm sorry Huo but you're just so adorable when you get all fired up!**_"

Hei'an then said "_**Don't worry sister; your wings will grow faster than you know it. In the meantime enjoy your time as a young-ling while you can.**_" As Hei'an turned and looked into the distance, a slight frown on his face, "_**It doesn't last forever you know**_…" Guang was eying his brother closely at that as Huo just huffed and said "_**Whatever, all I know is that I can still beat the two of you in a race! Last one home has to get us dinner!**_" As Huo began running off in the other direction leaving the two brothers standing on the cliff side shaking their heads "_**Her fire just never goes out does it**_?" Hei'an asked as Guang shook his head "_**No it does not. Come brother, let's go after her before she tries to fly off another cliff again**_." As the two older Dragons took to the air and flew after their little sister all the while Tigress and Po could hear the three of them laughing as they rushed off into the distance.

Suddenly the scene began to change around them as Tigress and Po both gripped each others hands making sure to stick together. The scene was now…nothing… as Po and Tigress were now standing in a white space. There was nothing around until they heard Huo's voice from behind. "_**He wasn't always corrupt and evil you know**_…" Po and Tigress turned to see Huo and Gladir hovering just above them, their older selves of course. Gladir then continued "_**No…there was a time when the three of us were what you would call a close family…we did everything together…from the time the three of us were brought together to the time we left our home world, we were inseparable**_." Huo then added "_**But that began to change once Hei'an began to grow into his other powers. Hei'an was always the strongest of the three of us and he did his best to keep it that way. But when his thirst for power grew over the years, our bond began to weaken.**_ _**Hei'an began to grow distant; he would only be around us for the rarest of moments. The rest of his time he spent developing his powers…his Darkness…Guang tried to reason with him, telling him to come home and be with his family but each time it would end with Hei'an and Guang fighting in the skies with me being the one to stop it…**_" Gladir then continued, "_**The final straw was when he tried to cover our own world in his Darkness…I had tried to reason with him saying it was a foolish idea, trying to convince him to change his mind, to come back to his family…But Hei'an refused and decided that if he could not have our home world…that he would find a new one to conquer. And so Hei'an flew off into the cosmos, and Huo and I followed after him as we tried to stop his ambitions. The rest…you know…**_"

Po and Tigress were speechless. Their story was so sad and it made Po and Tigress feel slightly guilty to have been the ones to take their brother from them. But Gladir sensed their guilt and quickly said "_**Do not feel guilty for Hei'an young ones…Hei'an may have been our brother, but that does not excuse him from all of his crimes that he has committed amongst the Cosmos…**_ " Huo then added "_**Guang is right Children…you do not need to feel guilt for saving your world from the Monster Hei'an had become**_…" Po then looked up at Huo, his eyes still sad saying "It's just…was there really no hope for him to change?" Tigress smiled at Po. That was one of the things she loved about him, he always tried to see the good in people, no matter how corrupt they might be. He did it with Tai Lung, trying to tell him there was no special secret to being the Dragon Warrior…he did it to Shen, giving him one last chance to feel remorse for what he did to the Panda people…and he did it to her…no matter how many times she pushed him away in the beginning he would always come back trying to gain her acceptance by accepting her for who she was. And boy did he ever get it. As Tigress gripped his paw Po looked at her. His sad face replaced with a smile.

Gladir then said "_**I'm afraid the brother we knew long ago, was lost the day we left our home**_…" Huo nodded her head in agreement as the two smaller creatures looked up at her and Tigress said "Huo…thank you…" Huo was momentarily surprised, but said "_**Child…you do not need to thank me…you obtained the flame on your own…**_" Tigress shook her head no saying "Not just that…for helping me realize what's really important…" As she said this she looked at Po who just wore his signature grin as he brought Tigress a bit closer to him. Huo just smiled at the two creature's as she said to them. "_**My pleasure child**_…" and with that the scene evaporated and Po and Tigress were thrown into the darkness…

**Back in the cave...**

Po and Tigress woke up to the worried faces of their friends all huddled around them. Viper was first to say "They're waking up!" as Po and Tigress sat forward they were immediately tackled back to the ground by their friends, who were all saying "welcome back" and "Don't scare us like that!" Even Shifu was standing off to the side smiling as he saw his students were alive and well. "Well done to you both…You have not only saved all of China in its darkest hour…but the entire world…I have never been more proud of either of you!" Po was beginning to tear up as Tigress bowed to her master saying "Thank you…father…" Shifu smiled at his daughter and stepped forward as the two embraced each other. No one said a word for fear of ending this probably once in a lifetime moment. Po then stood up and noticed Nightshade on the other side of the room beginning to stir. So as quietly as possible, Po snuck away and used the Heroes Chi to clear the chasm gap separating them.

As Po landed he stumbled forward crashing onto his face. He quickly relinquished the Heroes Chi as he said to himself. "_Okay...not using that for a while_..." as Po got to his feet, he walked over to Nightshade and stood before the wolf. Po watched as the marks on Nightshade's face and forehead began to fade as he woke up his eyes now a deep blue. "Ugh…what happened? Where am I?" Po knelt forward asking the wolf, his face serious. "Do you remember anything?" Nightshade looked at the Panda as he tried to think. "No…all I can remember is a name…Nightshade…I think it's my name…Who are you?" Po was silent as he thought for a moment. he had two choices here…he could leave Nightshade tied up to face punishment for his involvement in this whole ordeal, despite him being Manipulated by Hei'an's Darkness…or he could let Nightshade go…

Gladir was then with Po, his gaze upon the Panda. "_**What will you do Po?" **_Po was silent as he stared into the eyes of Nightshade. Eyes full of confusion and fear. Finally with a heavy sigh Po came to a decision as he began to untie Nightshade. He then said "Go…take that tunnel and run…and don't turn back…" Nightshade just looked at the Panda as he asked again "Who are you Panda?" Po just grinned as he said "I'm the Dragon Warrior…now get out of here…" Nightshade got to his feet and began to walk over to the tunnel but he stopped to look at the Panda _"Dragon Warrior…why does that title sound familiar?_" But as the Panda shot him a "Get out of here" look Nightshade turned and headed down the tunnel.

Po just stood there as he watched the wolf leave down the tunnel. "_**You let him go**_…" Gladir said as Po just stood there. As he said to the Dragon, "You said it yourself…he was a victim of Hei'an's Darkness…It wasn't his fault…" Gladir then said "**_Yes... But_ _d_**_****__o_ you think Shifu and the others will be as understanding?" Po then shrugged. "Who knows…but…I guess there isn't much we can do about it now…he's already gone…" Crane was then flying over to him asking "Po! There you are. Hey, where's Nightshade!? Monkey had him tied up." Po then thought for a moment. "I don't know, I saw the rope lying on the ground and no one was around..." As Po handed Crane the rope. Crane then muttered "So he got away…well we can't worry about that now. Shifu wants us to get the people out of here. The Marks have all vanished and the people are beginning to wake up!" Po just nodded as he said "Got it, let's go then." as the two Masters headed over to start helping the people getting across the chasm.

**Outside the Caves…**

It took several hours, but eventually the Masters managed to get the people out of the cave and out into the open. It was dark outside but the moon was out providing enough light for everyone to see as the people began to make their way back to their homes and daily lives. As the masters led a group of citizens back to the Hidden Moon Village they were met at the Village gates by Elder Choi Dak, and his apprentice Chen, who both looked at them with smiles on their faces. Elder Choi Dak greeted them then, "You all did it! You defeated Hei'an and saved the world from his Darkness!" As Choi Dak turned to both Po and Tigress saying "You both have done us all a great service! And as a result I have sent word to the Emperor; He will surely be arriving in your village within the next two weeks to honor the Two Lights. On behalf of the entire order of the Golden Sun, We are forever indebted to the two Lights." as the Primate and the goose behind him both bowed to them. Po and Tigress were both stunned. The emperor was coming to the Valley of Peace!? To see them!? Po was the first to speak "That…is…AWESOME! We get to meet the Emperor!? Oh that's so cool!"

Everyone chuckled at the panda but it was Tigress who asked "Elder Choi Dak…how did you know we were successful?" The old Primate smiled saying "Because I have been doing my best to keep an eye on you my dear. And a few hours ago I was finally successful. That means that whatever force was interfering with my Divination before, has been removed altogether!" Suddenly Po remembered then that he still had to do something "Oh yeah! Excuse me everyone but Tigress…would you come with me a minute?" Tigress was a bit confused but she nodded her head yes as Po dragged her down the street running towards the Village's _Crystal Moon_. Viper squealed "Oh I am so not missing this!" As she and the other Masters and even Shifu raced after them hopping up onto the rooftops to get a good view.

Po and Tigress neared the Village Center and all was quiet, as Po brought Tigress beneath the great treasure, the light of the Moon shined brightly through the Full Moon Crystal, sending multiple lights in many directions. Everything seemed to sparkle as Po turned to face Tigress, a tear in his eye. Tigress asked "Po, what's wrong?" Po chuckled "Wrong!? How can anything possibly be wrong!? You said YES!" Tigress realized what Po was getting at and she too smiled as Po reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slightly now broken box. As he opened it Po's face relaxed. The ring wasn't damaged; in fact it was still perfect. As Po took it out of the box he held Tigress's paw with his free one, saying as he looked her in the eyes. "Do you remember what I said to you what would happen if you said yes?" Tigress nodded her head yes as she now had tears rimming her eyes. "I do, you said that if I said yes…that you giving me that ring would be the happiest day of your life!" Po smiled as he slowly slid the ring onto Tigress's finger…it fit perfectly. As the Jade stone sparkled in the moonlight making the golden dragon band shimmer too. Po then looked into her eyes once more as he whispered "And I meant every word." As Tigress threw her arms around his neck the two moved in for a passionate kiss, Po putting his hands around her lower back bringing her in closer, as the two basked in the moment. Their moment. And for a time, nothing else mattered, and they were the only two people in the entire world.

As the two broke apart they brought their foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes. "I love you so much Kitten…" Po whispered as Tigress purred "And I love you my sweet Panda." And the two stayed there a moment until they heard Viper up above them, "Oh, it's too cute!" As Po and Tigress both looked up to see the Five and Master Shifu up on a nearby rooftop, smiles all around, Monkey saying "It's about time!" With Mantis shouting "Way to go buddy!" Crane was sniffling "Oh man, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"as Viper placed her tail on his wing. Po smiled at his friends as he then looked to Shifu who nodded his head in approval, with a small smile on his face, as Po turned Tigress's head with his paw and gave her another kiss, the two lost in their own world once again, as the moon shined brightly overhead, washing the Darkness away...

* * *

**And there you have Chapter 27! Okay so I told you guys that I had a question for you at the end of Chapter 26. so here it is...I need the type of animal to make the emperor for the final Chapter to this particular story. Now The only choices it cannot be due to conflicting with the story are. Pandas, Dragons and I don't want any tiger suggestions. other than that I am open to anything. I'm just having a hard time figuring out how to create the emperor so if you have a thought. add it to the end of your review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading **

**Review!**


	29. Thank you And Goodbye

**Well...Here we are...the final Chapter to the story...There were a lot of responses to the "What should the Emperor be?" question, and I want to thank you all for submitting a suggestion...or several... And I took a bit of extra time writing this one because I wanted to make sure everyone who wanted to submit an idea got to. Now That all being said I just have one more thing to add. You guys have been amazing. Each day I look at your reviews and the numbers on my Traffic report and it all just makes me smile knowing people actually like what I can write. So thank you all!.  
**

**Now...Enjoy the last Chapter to the Story...I give you...Chapter 28! Enjoy the READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Thank you…And Goodbye**

A week had passed since that night and life was beginning to return to normal. The warriors had returned home that day and the first thing Po and Tigress did was stop at Mr. Ping's restaurant and show him the ring. Mr. Ping was so happy for his son to finally be getting married, and to the one girl who he loved pure and true. After giving his son a hug he even gave one to Tigress who returned it. And although the wedding was far off, Mr. Ping welcomed her to the family all the same. Mr. Ping immediately decided the engagement called for a celebration, so the Masters all ate a marvelous meal in the Restaurant which Mr. Ping and Po had prepared that day.

A few days went by and Shifu received a letter from the Emperor's adviser, saying that the Emperor would be arriving from the imperial city in three days' time to honor the Two Lights who saved the world from almost certain doom. Immediately Shifu cancelled training for the next three days and preparations for the arrival of the Emperor began. The palace staff cleaned the grounds furiously while the Five and the Dragon Warrior helped with the preparations in the Village, preparing for the Emperor's arrival. Additional Rhino Guards arrived in the Village the day before and round the clock patrols were organized for the duration of the Emperor's stay.

Finally the day arrived, as Shifu and his students stood before the great doors to the Hall of Heroes, Shifu being flanked on either side by both Po and Tigress while the rest of the Five stood behind them in a straight line at attention, as the Emperor and his royal procession climbed the steps to the Palace with four goats carrying a royal pallet surrounded by a dozen guards, while the royal adviser was in the lead. Once the procession arrived at the top of the steps, Shifu and his students all bowed with great respect, as the royal adviser stepped forward. He was a large gray Elephant wearing a purple robe, while also wearing a black hat. After clearing his throat, he announced, "Presenting his royal Excellency, I give to you, His Majesty, Emperor Jiajing!

The Masters all looked up to see the curtain on the pallet be pulled back as the Emperor of all of China emerged. Stepping out of the royal pallet was an older Asiatic Lion, his fur and mane were gray but as he entered the sunlight it shined with a silver shimmer. The Emperor wore a golden robe and a black Mian Liu(**Crown with tassels, it's an ancient Chinese Emperors headdress**). As the Lion stepped forward The Masters all bowed immediately as Master Shifu greeted the Emperor, "Your Excellency, it is truly a great honor to be in your presence." Jiajing smiled as he nodded, motioning for them to cease bowing "Grandmaster Shifu, to stand in the presence of the Two Lights who have saved our home from annihilation, It is I who am indeed, honored." At this the Emperor turned to both Po and Tigress who were watching the Lion, Tigress a slight smile on her face while Po was grinning ear to ear, trying his hardest not to start screaming that he was in the presence of the emperor himself. Unfortunately he was unable to keep himself from whispering "This is so awesome!" as Jiajing turned to look at the panda, he smiled as he said "Yes Dragon Warrior, it is awesome indeed…" Po went wide eyed as the Lion began to laugh to himself while Master Shifu said "If you will follow me your Excellency, I shall show you and your Procession to where you may rest before the honoring ceremony." Jiajing nodded his head saying "Thank you Grandmaster that would be most welcome." As he turned to the Masters and said "And we shall see you all at the Ceremony, Don't be late now." The Masters all bowed as they said in unison "Your Excellency." as the emperor and his adviser entered the Jape Palace with the guards trailing behind.

After several hours, the time for the ceremony had arrived. A stage of sorts had been built by the palace servants before the palace arena's edge, where the emperor would address the people to honor the Two Lights. The entire Valley had arrived and even the Masters Council from Gongmen city were in attendance. Masters Croc and Storming Ox had managed to find Po and Tigress before the ceremony to deliver their words of praise and thanks which Tigress accepted graciously while Po just said "No problem guys!" resulting in amused faces from the two Masters. If they had not known Po before Gongmen City, that probably would have been taken as an insult, but they knew that that was just the way The Dragon Warrior was, and bowed to him all the same.

Mr. Ping, being the father of the Dragon Warrior, was given a seat of honor next to Masters Ox and Croc while the remaining Members of the Five were standing in attention before the stage. Master Shifu stood on stage at the right of Emperor Jiajing, as Po and Tigress both stood behind them, arms behind their backs waiting patiently for the emperor to speak. Po didn't think he had seen this many people at the palace since the day he was given the Dragon Warrior title. He then realized that he had indeed come a long way in such a short time. As his thoughts were wandering, they were interrupted by Gladir, who brought the Panda's attention back to reality. "_**The Emperor is about to speak Po**_." And Po straightened himself as Jiajing stepped forward silencing the crowd with his outstretched arms. The people went quiet as they waited patiently for the Emperor to speak.

"My children, today we have gathered to honor not just two of our country's finest Heroes. But two of our countries very own Saviors. The two warriors behind me have not only risked their lives on a daily basis to not only keep this valley at peace. To not only keep our Country from ruin. But have saved us from an even greater threat. These two, who now stand before you today, have saved our very world, from a most unspeakable evil. These Two Lights of hope, have stared unflinchingly into a Darkness, with the sole desire, to not only protect the ones they love, nor the just people of their country, but the people of the entire World. They are not just our protectors, they are our saviors. It is With Great Honor that I present to you, my people, Master Tigress, and the Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress and Po both stepped forward and bowed to the people as well as Jiajing who in return gave a curt nod. Master Shifu stood proudly before his students as he too gave a slight nod, while the rest of the Five and the people all bowed in respect to the Two Lights, while many were cheering and shouting their praises to their heroes. Po couldn't believe it, these people were all here to see him and Tigress to say "Thanks for not letting our world fall to Darkness!" Po just chuckled to himself. He was just doing his job as the Dragon Warrior; he'd give his life for these people ten times over. Before, people used to all but shun him, the clumsy panda in the village. Now, they were calling him a savior, and praising his name along with Tigress. And Po couldn't help but shed a tear. Po then noticed Tigress's hand intertwined with his as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. Po turned to see Tigress watching him closely, a smile on her face as he returned it.

The Emperor then silenced the crowd with his hands outstretched once again and immediately the crowd was silent, as Jiajing beckoned for his advisor to step forward. The Gray Elephant then stepped onto the stage carrying a golden chest. As the elephant approached the emperor he bowed his head as he held out the box before Jiajing. Jiajing then unclasped the latches on the box and then opened the lid. Inside sat two Golden Medallions strung up with golden chains. Each weighed about five pounds, each made of the purest gold, and each was etched with the Emperors crest, a Golden Dragon head. Po couldn't help but smile at the insignia as he could only think of Gladir. Po then heard Huo within his head as he noticed Tigress's necklace glowing slightly "_**And just why are BOTH of them gold? If nothing else, one should have a decent likeness to my own if not being my own color!**_" Both Po and Tigress fought from making faces at that, as the Emperor reached for the first Medallion and stood before Tigress.

Jiajing looked Tigress in the eye as he said with a small smile "On behalf of all of China, I present to you, Master Tigress, with this Emperor's Crest, for showing great courage, strength, and dedication to your country, when we needed it most." As Jiajing placed the medallion around her neck Tigress bowed her head in respect. "You honor me Your Majesty." Jiajing smiled as he turned to take the second medallion from the chest. Jiajing then approached Po as Po gave him a big smile, which Jiajing returned happily, as he stood before the Dragon Warrior the crowd deathly silent. "On behalf of all of China, and…the world. I present to you, Dragon Warrior, with this Emperor's Crest, for showing true devotion, to not only ones home, or country…but to one's self. For standing up to the Darkness unflinchingly, with a pure heart…And for being our countries savior not once…but now twice (**KFP2**)…It is with great honor, that I bestow this crest unto you." Po lowered his head then for the Emperor to reach him as Jiajing bestowed the medallion around Po's neck. Po held the Medallion in his paw as he admired it seeing his reflection in the golden metal. "Awesome!" Po whispered.

Jiajing then took a step back, and what happened next shocked Po and Tigress to the very core. Jiajing brought his fist to his palm and said "On behalf of all of China, and her people, I say to you, our saviors…Thank you." And with that the Emperor himself bowed deeply in respect to the two Lights. Po and Tigress gawked as they watched every single person in attendance stand and bow to them. Po was speechless, even Tigress couldn't find her words. Even Master Shifu and Po's own father were bowing to their children. "Whoa..." Was all Po managed to say as Tigress said "You can say that again Panda…" The People then stood up and all began to cheer for the two Lights. The emperor then called out over the crow "Now! Let the celebrations, BEGIN!" Again the crowd erupted and everyone returned to the Village streets.

There were bands from the musician's village playing in the streets, while children ran through them playing and having fun, while wearing either Panda masks or Tiger masks. People were dancing to the music, and the entire Valley was in attendance. Po and Tigress were bombarded with people all trying to get in a few words with them. Po of course loved the attention while being around so many people made Tigress feel a bit on edge. But Po kept her close and she was able to put on a good face for the people. Eventually Po and Tigress made their way through the crowds over to Mr. Ping's shop where they were greeted by their friends who all walked up and congratulated them while admiring their Medallions. Mr. Ping had prepared quite the spread of his best dishes for his son and future daughter in law. Just after they got started eating, Emperor Jiajing and Master Shifu entered the shop followed closely by a small group of guards. The Emperor stepped forward as Master Ox was finishing telling Po and Tigress a story about how he took down an entire group of bandits while competing with Master Croc to see who could defeat the most. "Pardon me Masters, but might I have a word with our two Saviors?" Every Master bowed as Po said "Of course your Majesty, follow me!" As Po and Tigress led the Emperor through to the kitchen the guards began to follow, but Jiajing just waved them away saying "I will be plenty safe in the company our Countries two finest warriors, you are dismissed for now." And with that the guards saluted him and left to stand outside the restaurant.

As Jiajing entered the kitchen he found the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress waiting patiently for him. "I do hope you both are enjoying yourselves." The emperor said as he stepped forward. Po exclaimed happily "Are you kidding!? This is all different kinds of Awesome!" Tigress smiled at her Fiancé as the emperor smiled at the Panda too. "I am glad to hear that Dragon Warrior. Now I was hoping you would accept a final gift from me, as my way of saying thank you for all the two of you have done." Po and Tigress both looked at each other as Po said while holding his medallion. "But I thought…" But Jiajing silenced him saying "Those Medallions are from the imperial city and China's people…My gift is something else…Something I hope that you will indeed accept." Po and Tigress looked at each other, slight confusion on their faces but they both nodded towards the Emperor.

"It has been brought to my attention Dragon Warrior, that you are indeed engaged to be married?" Po smiled brightly as he said "I sure am your Excellency and to the greatest woman in the entire world!" As Po said this, he grabbed Tigress's hand and looked into her eyes as she stared right back, smiles on both their faces. Jiajing smiled at the two as he said "I wish to extend my sincerest congratulations, to the both of you…May I?" Jiajing asked indicating Tigress's ring. Tigress extended her hand for the Emperor as he examined the golden Dragon band with the Jade stone. "You certainly did not spare any expense Dragon Warrior, well done!" As Jiajing looked to Po who had a large smile on his face as he placed a loving arm around Tigress's Shoulder. "Thank you sir." As Jiajing let go of Tigress's paw he then straightened himself and became serious. "You are of course aware of the rules of the Sacred Onyx Shaolin, regarding the Dragon Warrior's Marriage, correct?" Po nodded his head yes saying while becoming a bit more serious. "I do sir…that in asking Tigress to marry me…I will be forced to step down as the Dragon Warrior once we are married…And I am okay with that. Being the Dragon Warrior has been the greatest honor of my life!" As Po turned to Tigress he said with a loving smile "But marrying the girl of my dreams…the love of my life…Well…That's and even greater honor." Tigress smiled as she gave Po a small kiss, as the emperor watched, on a smile on his face.

The two then turned their attention back to the emperor as he continued. "I am truly happy to see the two of you to have found each other…however…It will be rather unfortunate for us to lose one of our country's greatest warriors. And so…I have something to ask you Dragon Warrior." Po and Tigress looked to each other and then back to Jiajing. "Okay?" Po said as he was clearly confused. Jiajing then stood tall as he then said to the Dragon Warrior "If it were possible…would you wish to stay on as the Dragon Warrior AFTER marrying Master Tigress?"

Po and Tigress stared at the Emperor for several seconds "What!?" Po asked as Tigress too asked "Is that…possible!?" Jiajing smiled "Though I cannot approve of removing the law altogether, because I do agree with its reasoning, the wife of the Dragon Warrior could very well become a target for the rest of her life…however, being the Emperor gives be certain privileges and although as I said I will not remove this law…I can add what you may call…an exception." Po and Tigress were wide eyed as the emperor continued while unraveling a scroll he produced from his robe. He then began to read, "If the person, who has been chosen by the Dragon Warrior to be their spouse has been deemed capable of handling his or herself by receiving the Emperors Crest-" As Jiajing indicated to the medallions. "-Which are only given to China's Greatest Heroes and leaders…then by the will of the emperor himself, unless it is the will of the Dragon Warrior…he or she may not be forced to step down and relinquish the title."

Tigress was stunned as she looked at her Medallion. She was wearing the Crest…so…"You mean…that Po won't have to step down as the Dragon Warrior!?" Tigress turned to Po who was frozen in shock. "Po!?" Tigress asked while he continued to stare forward at the emperor. "You…you can do that?" Po whispered as the Emperor smiled and nodded his head. Po then turned to Tigress, his face slightly worried "Tigress…what do YOU think?" Tigress was shocked, Po wanted her to decide? "I told you that I would be fine with giving up the title…And I meant it…but…I wanna know what you think." Po said looking at her, his face all serious. Tigress smiled as she looked him straight into the eye. "Whether I am married to the Dragon Warrior or not doesn't matter to me…What matters is that I still get to marry my Panda." Po smiled as a tear slid down his face as he turned to the Emperor and said…"Then…I accept your gift Your Excellency!" As Tigress threw herself into Po's arms and he hugged her tightly. He was going to be able to keep his title, and she was going to marry the love of her life. Nothing could ruin this moment.

As the two broke apart Jiajing then said "I am thrilled to hear that Dragon Warrior, you will be free to step down of course at any time you wish. But…a law that has been set for so long…it will take time to alter…As much as six months I believe...Lots of paperwork, you understand." Po then turned to Tigress as he asked "How do you feel about a spring wedding Tigress?" Tigress smiled at him as she said "I think it's a wonderful idea." as she moved in and kissed the Dragon Warrior, her arms wrapped around his neck as he brought her closer putting all of his love for his kitten into his own kiss. The Emperor smiled and left the two alone as he returned to the party outside. "Ah, to be young again." Jiajing said as he made his way over to the other Masters.

**At the Pool of Sacred Tears…**

A week had passed after the celebration and Now Po and Tigress stood at the top of Wu Dang Mountain at the Pool of Sacred Tears. "_**It is time child**_…" Huo said as Tigress removed her Dragon's Heart from around her neck and held it up high over her head. The Ruby orb began to glow bright as a beam of red lighting shot forth, high above the Pool, as the red light began to take shape until Huo was hovering just above the Pool looking down at the two creatures before her. Tigress placed the necklace around her neck as Po closed his eyes. When he opened them, Gladir's eyes were showing as he looked up at His sister and asked "_**Are you certain you will not stay sister**_?" Huo shook her head no saying. "_**No Guang…I believe I have been away from home for far too long…but what of you? Will you not return with me?**_" Gladir merely shook his head no saying "_**You know why I cannot leave this Panda sister…and besides, I have grown rather attached to this world…No, I believe I will stay on as its Guardian…for now…**_"

Huo grinned at her brother as she said "_**You have grown soft brother**_." Gladir responded "_**And your time with Tigress hasn't changed you? I doubt three weeks ago we would be having this conversation**_." Huo closed her eyes as she admitted "_**True…I have come to accept things as they are now…these two have helped me to remember just how important a family is…something I am ashamed to say I had forgotten.**_" Huo then turned to Tigress who was looking up at her with a slight smile on her face. "_**You will forgive me child for not staying for your wedding…though I do wish you and the Panda eternal happiness**_." Tigress nodded her head saying "Of course…Thank you for all you have done for us Huo…I will never forget it." At this Tigress bowed to the Dragon as Huo brought her head forward mere inches from the Tiger. "_**And THIS… can be considered my wedding gift to you…Master Tigress…**_"

As Huo brought forth one of her tendrils it touched Tigress's Dragon Heart necklace resulting in the gem to Glow brightly. Tigress looked up a Huo with a slight look of confusion, as Huo explained. "_**The Heroines Flame is now yours…After all…we can't have you being outdone by the panda, can we now?**_" Tigress was looking at Huo in awe "Are you sure?" Huo nodded her head saying "_**I would not leave my Flame to just anyone dear…but know this…it will not last forever…as I said it is now YOURS…and will burn out when you pass on from this life**_." Tigress just bowed as she said "Thank you Huo…You know…You're not that bad for a giant lizard." At this Tigress smirked as the two remembered their first encounter. "_**Do not test me Child**_!" as Huo returned her own grin. Huo then turned to the sky as she said "_**It is time…Farewell everyone, And Tigress…be sure to keep that panda in line!**_" as Tigress called out "No worries there…Goodbye!" As Gladir called out "_**Take care my sister**_." As Huo replied "_**And you my brother…**_" As Huo's being flashed a bright red, as her form became one of a pure orb of red light, as she shot up from the earth at an incredible speed, leaving a trail of red light in her wake as she flew through the cosmos…Finally on her way home…

Gladir and Tigress were standing before the pool looking up at the sky as Huo's form disappeared. But before Gladir withdrew himself, Tigress said "Thank you…" Gladir turned to the Tiger master as his golden eyes eyed her in question "_**For what may I ask**_?" Tigress then looked at him saying "For not leaving Po…I can imagine the Idea to return home can be…tempting." Gladir smiled as he looked to the sky "_**Master Tigress…I am already home…**_" As Gladir closed the panda's eyes he retreated back within the depths of Po's soul, as the Panda retook his own body. When Po opened his eyes Tigress noticed they were indeed his Jade green eyes, as he said "I'm gonna miss her." Tigress nodded her head "Strangely enough…I am too." Po looked at Tigress and said "Pretty cool of her to leave you the Flame and all." Tigress smirked saying "Hey, someone has to keep you in line don't they? We can't have you getting a big head now." Po laughed as he brought Tigress closer to him their faces mere inches apart, he said softly "And you're just the kitten to do it." As Tigress whispered back "You got that right panda." As the two shared a kiss high on the mountaintop as the sun began to set on this perfect day. Their world was now safe, their wedding was just on the horizon, and all seemed to be well with the universe…Mostly

**Inside an old Tea Shop in a faraway village…**

A young bunny waitress was hopping over to the shops latest customer, while the chef in the back had just hollered out the kitchen window, "Order up, Ling!" The bunny just called back "In a minute!" As the bunny approached the customer in a dark cloak, with the hood pulled up over his head. "What can I get for you today dear?" She asked somewhat nervously, though she tried her best to hide it. The hooded figure then answered with a slight gruff to his voice "Might I be able to purchase some dumplings?" The bunny nodded her head yes as she said "Coming right up sir!" as she turned and hopped back to the kitchen window, all the while a pair of eyes watched her leave from the table…A pair of Purple…Glowing…Eyes…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**That's right! I'm not done yet! Come on! Did you think I would seriously quit without trying to give you guys a wedding? Nope. And you guessed it! Nightshade will return...but will it be the same Nightshade?...can't say...no really I can't because I haven't decided yet...Maybe I should put up a poll? hmm...Anyway! The next and last installment to this trilogy is in the works and I will Let you guys know when it comes out. Thanks for Reading! And remember**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Author's Note

Authors Note…

The Sequel to One Darkness Two Lights has begun! The title is **Kung Fu Panda: One's Curse To Bear**…

The story can be found on my Profile page! Thanks for reading!


End file.
